Demonic Legacy
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: Growing up a demon carrier is hard, no question. but for Naruto Uzamaki, thing are about to become interesting, as he will deal with powers that nobody human can handle. With secrets about him unraveling, he will forge his Demonic Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This is my First M rated Naruto fanfic...A slight experiment and darker...kinda, in contrast to my other ones. Hope you all can enjoy this. BTW, this will be the only time I post the Disclaimer.

Demonic Legacy Chapter 1: Graveyard memories of a pro ninja

A lone ninja stood in a graveyard. It was normal for him. He had silver hair, and wore a half mask, covering his lower half. He was amongst his village's elite. He is a Jounin of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake was strong, despite his tardy and perverted faults. He looked at the gravesite, of his former teammate, Obito Uchiha. 

"Hey. I hope you're doing good up there. I'm doing alright. I am, once again, asked to be an instructor. But this time, I was assigned a specific student. Your youngest nephew, Sasuke. The last Uchiha. I almost refused it though. A pompous emo kid. That is what Sasuke is. All he talks about is revenge. I know you'd have approved what Itachi did. But well, you're not here though. The council managed to bend to my will though. There is another student who has had it a lot tougher then Sasuke. In fact, he reminds me of you" Kakashi said. He sighed. 

"His name is Naruto Uzamaki. But it should be Namikaze. It's Sensei's son. If you see him that's good. He sacrificed himself against the 9 tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. He had to seal nit inside his son. ANBU gladly protect him. He's smart, but in the acadamy, not so. I guess it's a mask he wears. Yeah, like me, except less physical, more metaphorical. The villagers don't treat him right. Naruto is a hero. Not the demon" Kakashi said. He smiled under his mask.

"He most certainly lives by protecting others. 'Those who disobey the rules are trash. But those who abandon comrades and friends, are far worse then trash'. Yeah, I use it. And he does. Tomorrow will be when I get to teach. But Naruto had his first mission. He caught a traitor, before learning. When he came home when it was done, he was pissed" Kakashi said, with a slight chuckle.

"I did tell him that the ANBU are full of secrets, plus there was a law against it. We did figure, that he would be better off knowing. But he doesn't agree. He feels better, knowing why he is tortured. He forgave us. I will do my best to teach them all everything. Oh get this. He also can summon. His summon is dragons. I think he hopes to be on par with the Sanin. He has the most potential of anyone. Anyways, I better go. He has Kejutsu training, and he'll kill me if I'm any later. I'll see you tomorrow" Kakashi said. He left the graveyard, heading towards ANBU HQ.

When he got into the arena, he barely had time to block, as Naruto had almost struck him.

"Getting good Naruto. Your stealth is excellent" Kakashi said. Naruto was clearly pissed.

"Enough. I'm mad at you. I honestly trusted you. Yet non of you told me the truth. How do you think it feels, to find out the sole reason why you're hated as much as you are. I took that mission to catch a traitor, not to find the reason I'm hated" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"It's in ANBU's nature to keep secrets. But you have every right to vent like that. But you are more then just a demon carrier. You're a great person. Trust me Naruto, there are many things that I believe you should have known. But at the same time, now was the perfect time to tell you. I don't think you'd have handled this better if you were told sooner. In fact, it could have been worse" Kakashi said. Naruto stopped attack, and thought about it.

"You're right. I'm not so mad about being a demon carrier, but not being told, is what upsets me" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"I feel as if you're ready. Today, I fought tooth and nail with the council to make sure you're on my team. Sasuke will be on there, unfortunately. Only because of my right eye" Kakashi said. Naruto knew what he was talking about.

"Listen. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell you another secret about you. This one, is of a higher class secret then what I just told you. All the adults know of your condition, but they know nothing about your heritage. Only few, such as myself and Saidaime Hokage, know about it" Kakashi said. Naruto smiled

"Thank you" Naruto said. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Kakashi knew Naruto was prepared to know more about him. It was great. Kakashi could understand why Naruto was upset. He truly knew nothing about himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Legacy Chapter 2: A secret revealed

After supper, Kakashi had Naruto sat down. Kakashi was really nervous about what he had to say. Clearly, this agitated Naruto. He had shed his orange Jumpsuit to his ANBU like gear. Naruto was no ANBU, but he was trained by them, to protect himself, naturally.

"Hurry it up, and tell me what you need to tell me. It's bad enough that you're late for everything, but you taking long for a freaking explanation! Damn" Naruto said. Kakashi finally sat down in one of the chairs.

"Naruto. There is a lot of good reasons why I do have you living here with me. You are definitely like the little brother I never had. I guess it's all because of 2 major important things. Hokage-sama thinks that you should be older, maybe Chuunin, before you get to know what I'm about to say, but I don't care anymore. Against his judgement, and probably mine. I knew your father" Kakashi said. This kinda shocked Naruto, but he nodded.

"He was a man who commanded respect from him, everywhere he went, even if he was very humble about it. He was teammates with the Hyuuga clan leader, and my own father. It was said, that the 3 were to be the next 3 Sanin. Hiashi is strong, but trust me, he's not strong enough to be a Sanin. If he didn't become clan leader, then maybe he would have" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

'Explains a lot about Hinata I guess. All the Hyuugas, minus her, are pompous asses' Naruto said. He heard an approving semi growl. He knew it was Kyuubi.

"But enough about that. How I knew your father. He was my Sensei. His name, Minato Namikaze. The legendary Yellow Flash himself. And a father figure to me" Kakashi said. Naruto smiled, nodding.

"But that's not what is so bad about him. The reason you have a different last name then him, is because of the enemies he made during the 2nd Great Ninja war. He was a ruthless killer, because he cared about his village, and nothing could stop him from protecting it. Unfortunately, as you probably figured, he passed away, the day you were born" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, I can understand why you say that. Still, I would have loved the chance to know him. If he's as great as you say he is, I would be very proud of him as a father. And I am" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"There might be a reason for you to hate him. The reason, I don't condone his actions for. If it had been me, I would have done the same" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"He died when Kyuubi attacked, I get that. The day I was born, Kyuubi attacked, and I got her sealed inside me. But so what. She's a nice person once you get to know her" Naruto said. This surprised Kakashi.

"A she? And nice? Wow. No offense to her then" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked at that.

"Non taken. In the short time that I've known her, she explained why she attacked. She was kinda manipulated by the Snake Sanin. More like cursed. For that, I plan to kill him. It's not revenge I'm looking for, my brother. It's justice. Not like Sasuke. No, he's purely revenge, and all for the wrong reasons, yet all for the right reasons" Naruto said, looking up. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Well, then I guess I have less reservations to tell you how your father died. I'm just going to be blunt about it. Your father, was the Yondaime Hokage" Kakashi said. When Naruto heard this, his right eye twitched. It was a small sign of him silently saying 'WTF'? But after a second, his lips curled up into a smile.

"There would have been one time when I would have hated him. But now...how...can...I...?" Naruto said, a few tears escaping his eyes. His semi-cold heart becoming less cold with the knowledge that his father did what he had to do. Kakashi comforted him, with a rare hug. Hugs weren't freely given out by Kakashi.

"But why me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed deeply.

"It should be obvious. As unfortunate as it is to be called a burden, any newborn infant could have contained Kyuubi, as the sealing sensei did allows the container to absorb the chakra over time, due to the infant having new chakra coils, still adapting to the world. But the sole reason why you were chosen whiskers, was because you are his son, and he knew, that he trusted you, more then he would anyone else. Kami only knows what the Uchihas or the Hyuugas would have done if Sasuke or Hinata had been selected as the container. But not you. You control your destiny Naruto. You have that power, and I know you will use it wisely. You always have, and always will" Kakashi said. Once the 2 let go, Naruto wiped his tears away.

"To cry. I'm still human afterall" Naruto said. Kakshi chuckled.

"You always have been. Just please, deal with the villagers for a while longer. They will eventually realize the truth about you" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"well, I'm off to bed now. I'm gonna need the rest. Don't make noise...I beg of you" Naruto said, adding a bit of a smirk on at the end. This made Kakashi blush, as he was pulling out his perverted novel, Icha Icha Paradise Vol.2

"It's not like you're much different" Kakashi said, making Naruto blush. Even Naruto read that book.

"Word of advice. My test to make you guys Genin, is a tough one. You'll have to fight me, to get 2 bells. Loser gets sent back" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"It's a paradox then. The whole point is teamwork" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded

Later, inside Naruto's mind realm...

Naruto heard Kyuubi sobbing a bit. He sighed, not knowing, what was the matter.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed, breaking out of her trance.

"**Nothing. Just...bad memories**" Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed. He wish he knew what was wrong. Kyuubi wanted to tell Naruto his truly deepest secret, but knew that the repercussions would be far to great. It was something she knew that he would not take lightly. Sensing this, Naruto stared at her.

"I know you're hiding something Kyuubi. I will find out. I must find out" Naruto said. He sighed vanishing, to his dream world.

_**If you only knew the entire truths about you, my Naruto. If only, you knew that you are connected to Orochimaru. If only you knew that you have a powerful grandmother...and a powerful mother as well.**_ Kyuubi thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Legacy Chapter 3: Bell test blues

Sakura Haruno. A pink haired female ninja, on Naruto's team. One of th top brains of the class, but lacks not only chakra, but strength, and focus on being a ninja. Instead, she is like most female ninjas of that class, and all are fangirls of Naruto's other teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Now Sasuke is an Emo. He'll deny it 100. he is one of the few people who know Naruto, for who he truly is. While Sasuke wants to kill his older Brother, Itachi, due to Itachi wiping out all Uchihas, save himself and Sasuke, Sasuke is a bit laid back when around Naruto. They insult each other, but out of fun.

When Sasuke and Sakura showed up to meet with Naruto, Sakura was shocked. Naruto was in his unofficial ANBU gear, practicing with his Katana. HE was very good.

"It's about time you guys showed up. Don't ask about the change, except that I was holding back, to have the villagers underestimate me. That is when I'm the fiercest. But alas, since I've become a Genin, I've also grown up" Naruto said, putting away his sword.

"As if. You'll always be a friggen Idiot" Sakura yelled at Naruto. Naruto covered his ears at that.

"I don't remember asking you a damn thing. Shut up and listen. Our test, is to determine teamwork" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at that, and Sakura gave him a disgusted glare.

"listen to me if you want to pass, pink eye. If you don't. You're a hindrance...especially to Sasuke" Naruto said. That shut Sakura up. Naruto began to explain everything.

(Skipping the bell test. It's to troublesome to write lol.)

But the end result, when the test came, was Sakura being tied to a post.

"I tried to tell you. I warned you, threatened you, and used your weakness to get you to listen. But here you are, disobeying my signals, embarrassing yourself. Because of you Sakura, we aren't going to become Genin" Naruto said. He looked at his food, and sighed. Going against orders to feed her, he fed her his lunch. She was hungry, and accepted. Sasuke even joined in. That was when Kakashi came back

"Did I say to NOT feed her" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked at Kakashi. That was when Kakashi lowered his angry tone, down to normal.

"You all pass" He said. This stunned Sakura and Sasuke, but not Naruto.

"Even with our combined strengths, we would not have defeated you sensei. I knew that all along. But that wasn't the point. The point was something I've been trying to tell them. Teamwork" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. There is a saying. Those who disobey rules, are trash. Abandon a friend or comrade, and you're considered lower then that. Along those lines anyways" Kakashi said. They untied Sakura.

"I suggest that you catch up, and focus more on being a Ninja. Nobody wants to see a cowardly ninja" Kakashi said. This really struck at Sakura's heart.

Suddenly, off to the side, there was a shining light, Naruto had summoned a Dragon. It was about 15 feet high, and was a powerful dragon.

"**I am Bahamut. One of the 3 bosses of the Dragons. Who may I ask, summoned me?**" Bahamut said. Naruto came forth.

"Me sir. I'm Naruto Uzamaki. Container of the 9 tailed fox, Kyuubi, and recently made the Genin rank" Naruto said. Bahamut leaned down. He had to get on all fours to look Naruto directly into the eyes.

"**Mr Uzamaki. I an see why you are worthy of the dragons Very well. We shall be of assistance. If you need to summon me, or any other dragon below my rank, which is every one of them, save 2, then just wipe blood on this mark**" Bahamut said, transferring chakra to Naruto's right forearm, making a dragon tattoo.

"**Oh, I'd like to also make a formal request for you. To help with your team, please take my young Daughter, Nikita, to learn and grow with you. In human years, she is 60 in dragon years, only 5. She does have a human form, which will always be of a teenager**" Bahamut said. Naruto nodded. Bahamut vanished in a puff of smoke, and in his place, was a small black dragon, with a shaggy platinum blond maine.

"You must be Nikita" Naruto said. Nikita nodded.

"Yep" She simply said. They looked over at the other 3.

"What?" Both said. This was a shock to the other 3. Kakashi sighed.

"She can train with us, as part of the team" Kakashi said. Nikita smiled. Naruto liked that answer for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Demonic Legacy Chapter 4: the First real mission

After a few months of doing purely D ranked missions, Team 7 was allowed to do a C rank mission. They were to escort a bridge builder, by the name of Tazuna. He actually walked into the Hokage office.

"A bunch of brats. That's who's taking care of me? Especially that platinum hair girl. Who's her parents. She's weak" Tazuna said. This really enraged Nikita. When she is in her human form, she has pale skin, her hair is very long, and she's about an inch or 2 taller then Sasuke. Oh, and she was already very easy on the eyes, as she had a nice bust, and was curvy, but she did hide it partially. Her black eyes suddenly had red slits to them.

"DON'T ever call me weak. For your safety, don't do that" Nikita threatened Tazuna. Tazuna backed down at that. Naruto sighed.

"The mission begins tomorrow. You're all dismissed. Except for you Kakashi" Sarutobi said. Kakashi stayed behind. Sarutobi sighed.

"Ever since Naruto became an official ninja, I've noticed something. He's been glaring at me, almost non stop. Even my young grandson, Konohamaru, noticed this. Tell me, do you know why he's acting a bit hostile towards me?" Sarutobi asked. He did care for Naruto, and he cared a lot about the young Genin, so he just wanted to know what was going on with him. Kakashi sighed.

"I honestly believe that keeping secrets from him is not the wisest of ideas. Kyuubi , I understand the wait. Going against your orders, I told him about Minato-sensei. I told him fucken everything" Kakashi said. Sarutobi sighed.

"Kakashi. There is a reason why I kept that one a secret. The Iwa ninjas, if they ever found out, would hunt and kill Naruto without any remorse" Sarutobi said. Kakashi glared with one eye, snorting.

"I even told him that shit. He's smart enough. He's not the dead last. In case if you've forgotten, he's been wearing a mask until now. He is a lot smarter then he lets on, until now. He truly is like sensei. Besides. I think any orders given by him, will override yours, when it comes to his own flesh and blood" Kakashi said. Sarutobi puffed on his pipe. He looked at Kakashi.

"I agree with that. In this sense, I guess you didn't override any orders. However, there is one more thing that you should know. This is a triple S class Secret" Sarutobi said, casting a silence jutsu on the room. He began to tell Kakashi about the secret. If the room wasn't silenced, a loud HOLY FUCK would have been heard through the entire village.

With Naruto, he was training with Nikita. He had on armor that made him look like he was a smaller version of Bahamut. In fact, the reason was, he summoned Bahamut, in an armor form. Plus, Naruto now wielded Bahamut's blade, which was in the buster blade category. It was about 4½ftX2ft, with the non slicing part being a serrated edge. Naruto was finally getting used to wielding it.

Next day, they had all moved out quickly. It was pretty silent, minus Sakura trying to ask Sasuke out on a date. After a while, she just gave up, and began to talk to Nikita.

"Nikita. You gotta help me out here" Sakura asked. Nikita sighed.

"When it comes to winning a boy's heart, only the one who wishes to win it, must do so on her own. Advice is often needed, yes. My advice, grow much stronger" Nikita said. This almost pissed Sakura off, but she calmed down.

"How though? I have low chakra reserves" Sakura said. Nikita smirked.

"Well, you turn that weakness, into a strength. With low chakra, comes perfect control. Mind you, Naruto has an INSANE amount, yet has great control. But there is another thing. Maybe you're not best suited to be a fighter ninja, but a medic ninja. And trust me, from what I've seen, they have to be tough, resilient, and fast, to help heal the others" Nikita said. Sakura nodded.

"Another thing. Lose the attitude and obsessiveness. Sasuke isn't THAT great. If he was, I'd be attracted to him" Nikita said. Sakura reluctantly agreed to that.

All of a sudden, Naruto quickly turned around, and launched a wind at 2 ninjas who were going to attack them. It was a protective wind Jutsu. Kakashi rounded them up.

"Nice work Naruto. Now if Tazuna could tell us why there are ninja coming after us? I can tell. They had a particular target. You" Kakashi said. Tazuna sighed.

"The wave country is extremely poor. We're ruled by a ruthless businessman and drug dealer named Gato. Because of him, the economy is shot. I'm currently working on a bridge, that will help with our trade. If I'm to complete it, Gato's rule would be weakened. He wants me dead for that reason" Tazuna said. Naruto smirked.

"It would be a waste to go back now, even if it is B Ranked now" Sasuke said. Naruto agreed with him.

So the 5 continued for a couple of days. They were about to cross the lake, when Nikita smelled a rabbit. She killed it, and began to eat it.

"Nikita. That's just wrong" Sakura said. Nikita growled. Suddenly. Kakashi realized something.

"Get DOWN!!!!!!!" He said. Everyone ducked, as a massive buster blade came down. A large, muscular man then jumped near it, lifting the sword up, and resting it on his shoulders.

"Mist demon Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said. Zabuza smirked behind his wrappings.

"Copy Cat Kakashi. I'm here for the old man. Hand him over" Zabuza said. Kakashi shook hia head.

"He's my client, and we will protect him" Kakashi said. He lifted his headband off his covered eye. Zabuza was excited, and Naruto smirked.

"What is that eye?" Nikita asked. Sasuke smirked at that.

"That, is a Sharingan eye. It's a Uchiha clan bloodline, where we can see time slowed down. It also allows the opponents chakra flow to be seen clearly, and we can also copy down jutsus. I had forgotten about Kakashi-sensei having that" Sasuke said. A massive fight had begun.

Naruto did the right thing, by summoning his armor. Sasuke and Sakura were both very surprised at this sudden turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Demonic Legacy Chapter 5: Entering Wave Country

Kakashi was trapped in a bubble prison, when A few Shadow clones of Naruto went in, after Sasuke had thrown a massive Fuuma Shruiken. It almost hit Zabuza's water clone, but a shadow clone of the windmill did hit the real Zabuza. Only one Naruto stood there, floating above the water. Zabuza smirked.

"You think that you can scare me like that?" Zabuza said. Naruto smirked back.

"I don't need to scare you. In this form, I probably would be able to beat you, as this is the power of one of the 3 dragon bosses. We did distract you a bit, but we underestimated you. IMPULSE!" Naruto shouted, as he charged 4 massive dark energy spheres, and launched them at Zabuza. He tried to dodge them, but failed. He was bloodied up. Kakashi had been freed.

"Naruto" Kakashi said. He went over to Zabuza, who was getting up.

"I'll kill that fucking kid" Zabuza said. Kakashi stepped in front.

"You will do no such thing" Kakashi said. Zabuza knew that Kakashi could read his mind and all, so thus, it would be difficult to face him. 

"Well then, your Sharingan can predict the future. I doubt it can tell mine" Zabuza said. Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Your future is death" Kakashi said. It was then, that a bunch of senbon needles flew out, all hitting the side of Zabuza's neck. A mist Hunter ninja came out.

"Thanks. He's been giving me a lot of trouble lately. I'll move the body so I can dispose of it in secret" The hunter ninja said, as it left. Both Naruto and Kakashi were not convinced.

"There is more to this then that. If I'm not mistaken, that was only a death trance. He's still alive" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. Kakashi then fainted.

He would wake up later, at Tazuna's house. Tazuna lived with his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari.

They did have supper. When they were done, the young boy just snapped at the genin.

"You people are so full of it. You should just give up now. I mean, Gato is far to strong. He'll kill you without feeling sorry" Inari said. Sasuke and Naruto both glared at Inari for that.

"What do you know about having it hard. I have some expectations to live up to. Mostly personal, due to my family being wiped out by my older brother. Do you know hard betrayel is. If I could show my emotional scars, that one would be one always bleeding" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Then you try not to have any family all your life. Get's better. Everyone HATING you for reasons you can't control. Sure, I say you can cry about your situation, or, you can do something about it. Sasuke and I, despite our baggage, push forward. We're not going to let our problems bring us down" Naruto said, eyes changing color for a second. Inari just scoffed, and left.

"Pardon me, but I know why he's like that. When Gato arrived, his surrogate father was the first victim, because he fought against them the hardest. Without him, our spirit has been lost" Tsunami said. Naruto snarled.

"It's official. I hate Gato" Naruto said. Kakashi then sighed.

"Tomorrow morning, we're going to start training. I'll show you how to tree walk, except for Naruto and Nikita. I'm sure Nikita knows, and I know Naruto knows" Kakashi said. Both Naruto and Nikita nodded.

Next day, Kakashi was showing Nikita some hand seals.

"This is for my sole created jutsu. It has 3 names. The lightning edge, Raikiri, or Chiordi. Personally, I call it Raikiri" Kakashi said. He was also teaching Naruto how to create a specific jutsu. He had managed to pop the water balloon given to him.

"Fist stage done. I'm impressed. Your father took a while for that one. At least, from what he told me. Anyways. Now for the rubber balls. Pop them, by focussing your chakra at the centre" Kakashi said. Naruto got right to it.

"I think I have an idea. I know the Lightning edge now, but I'm going to channel my element into it" Nikita said. She made the hand seals, and the Raikiri was shown, except it was far bigger, more dagger shaped, and it was a mix of black and red flames. It made the ground around it crumble around it.

"Amazing. I've never seen something like that. You created your own version of a jutsu. Nice" Kakashi said to Nikita.

Things like that continued for the next week. During one of the days, Naruto would meet a girl named Haku. Naruto's perverse mind had taken over for a while, once he had gotten some time to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Demonic Legacy Chapter 6: A Uchiha Dragon?

After another intense day of training, Naruto and Nikita were dead tired. Everyone was actually. But Naruto wanted to know more about his dragon, or his 'sister' as he likes to call her now.

"Why do you have a human form? I didn't think that Dragons could take on a human form" Naruto said. Nikita growled.

"It's about who my mother was. A human. Don't get me wrong, I love humans. All dragons do. But it was the specific person who is my mother, that angers me. How father fell in love with her, is not something I'll ever be able to understand" Nikita said. Sasuke and Sakura were also in on the conversation.

"What could be so bad about your mother?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged overall.

"She was a vile person afterwards. She may have been a good person at one time, but she became to power hungry. If you must know who she is, her name is a bit famous. Especially to the Uchihas" Nikita said. This made Sasuke really pay attention.

"My mother's name was Madara Uchiha. The first Uchiha. A hyuuga, who suddenly had her eyes mutated to the Sharingan, even to the fullest." Nikita said, her black eyes, turning into the sharingan, before they formed into a pinwheel.

"Mengekyou" Sasuke said. He was clearly scared. Realizing why, Nikita cut the chakra to her eyes, letting them become normal.

"Sorry. No, I never did kill a best friend. If I did, I'd have had to have killed my father. But I didn't. No. she got this before I was conceived. I guess after she gave birth, she decided to go crazy. I inherited this. Sasuke. Don't ever go and do what Itachi did to get the Mengekyou Sharingan. There are other ways. When you're ready, you'll know" Nikita said. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't get anymore information out. It was bed time anyways. So the 2 girls left.

"Naruto...you know those noises that we've been hearing past few days...around this time. What are they?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed.

"I know exactly what they are. Girl-on-girl hot lovin'." Naruto said, with a perverse grin. Sasuke was wise-eyed for a second, before she to, had a perverted smile on his face.

"Wanna spy on them?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I might be a pervert, but I won't spy on those 2. For fuck sake, Nikita IS a dragon, who IS a Uchiha" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"It's just...I kinda want to...see Sakura...like that" Sasuke said. Naruto really smirked.

"So you do like her. Well she is a screamer, that's for sure. Both good and bad" Naruto said. Sasuke agreed.

"But how is it that you can hear it more clearly? Have some sort of jutsu for that or something?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuke. Remember that speech I gave to Inari about rough Childhoods. They don't come any rougher then me. All my life, I've been picked on, beaten, and bloodied. From the time I learned to walk, until now, I've had to look over my back. I don't trust easily, but there are a few whom I do trust. You, Nikita, the Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi, are the only people I trust. That, plus...a girl that I...do have a crush on" Naruto said, blushing. Sasuke smirked.

"Interesting. But I'd rather know why you've been beaten up so badly, so many times" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked. He pulled off his left elbow length glove. He then undid the wrappings, to reveal a series of horizontal cuts.

"Self mutilation. But the reason why...is because of Kyuubi. SHE wasn't killed. SHE was sealed. She was being controlled by the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru, at the time. She is a nice person overall" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"No wonder. The destruction caused. I can see why. Well I knew that you were more then that idiot you once played to be. You just gained a new level of respect from me" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled at that.

"Tell me, does she have a human form?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke then smirked.

"Is she hot?" He asked. Naruto sweatdropped at that. A massive growl rung in Naruto's ears.

"I don't view her like that, and she really didn't like that" Naruto said. Sasuke did shut up at that.

"So, who's the lucky girl" Sasuke askeds. Naruto chuckled.

"It's Hinata. Yes, I like the quiet one" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"she likes you to, it's been quite obvious to everyone, except you. Or maybe it has been...?" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, it has. But she's a Hyuuga. They'd kill me if I was seen with the white eyes angel" Naruto said. Sasuke had to agree with that.

"Didn't you tell me that you met a girl today. Now was she hot?" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. She was more conservative then Hinata. Definitely older. But something seemed familiar about Haku" Naruto said. Sasuke was intrigued.

"I may have seen her before, and just forgot about it. Oh well" Naruto said. He wrapped his arm back up in bandages, before putting the glove back on. He then laid down, and went to sleep.

'Must have been that tired. Don't blame him though. And they say I'm Emo. Well I'm NOT. I'm a goth DAMMIT!!!!!!. Once this mission is done, I'm gonna LOOK like a goth. Still, I need to become stronger. As much as I try to get these thoughts of revenge out of my head, I can't seem to. It's really consuming me' Sasuke said. He to fell asleep.

Now, it was at the end of the week. All of Team 7 except for Naruto were working on the bridge. Nikita was even using shadow clones to help with building the bridge when Zabuza came in, along with the hunter ninja.

"We knew you weren't dead. Now we finish our fight" Kakashi said, putting away his book, and revealing his single Sharingan.

The hunter was going to attack, Zabuza, but Nikita used one of her wings to block.

"Nice bloodline limit" The hunter said. Nikita chuckled.

"That isn't a bloodline. I'm actually a dragon. This is my bloodline limit" Nikita said, revealing the Sharingan. The hunter then kept launching senbon needles from thin air all over the place. Sasuke managed to dodge some, while Nikite protected herself and Sakura.

"Sasuke and I will take this one. Protect Tazuna" Nikita said. Sakura nodded.

Nikita put her wings away, as She and Sasuke led the hunter out away from Tazuna. The hunter the formed some ice mirrors, and began a fast attack, that even Nikita had trouble finding

Back at the house, Naruto woke up late. He heard a screaming sound. He looked over, and saw that Tsunami had been captured, and that Inari was trying to rescue her.

That wouldn't last long, because Naruto sped out there are killed the 2 bandits. This really grossed out both Tsunami and Inari.

"Forgive me for letting you see that. But this is part of being a ninja. You have to kill" Naruto said. Tsunami and Inari understood that.

"Why aren't you repulsed at that though?" Inari asked. Naruto sighed.

"It only happens when you've had your first kill. Makes you feel different emotions. But they weren't my first kills, so it was easier for me to take their lives away. But if those thugs were here...Damn. Gato is on his way. Must be. But it's a good thing, because I will see to it, that Wave country, is freed" Naruto said. He ran off, heading right to the bridge. It was by instinct that he was able to do that. He knew he'd have to go to the bridge.

And he was right, because there was a massive battle going on. Kakashi was taking on Zabuza in a rematch, while Nikita and Sasuke were battling against the hunter ninja that was supposed to dispose of Zabuza's body.


	7. Chapter 7

Demonic Legacy Chapter 7: the Final Bridge Battle

Naruto did get to the bridge on time. His senses had picked up more then just 7 people there. Zabuza was fighting Kakashi, as Zabuza wasn't dead. Sakura was guarding Tazuna, while Sasuke and Nikita fought off the hunter ninja, who had trapped them in a dome of ice mirrors. Suddenly, the hunter ninja hit the concrete, after just looking at Nikita. The ice shattered.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I had to save Inari and Tsunami from being killed. It makes be believe that Gato is going to be here. The thugs I faced were Ronin" Naruto said. This shocked both Sasuke and Nikita. Disgraced Samurai, or Ronin, were helping Gato.

"I guess, I'm on no further use then" the hunter ninja said, getting up. Naruto recognized the voice.

"Haku" Naruto said. Haku removed her mask.

"I was but a tool to Zabuza. For you see, it was during my childhood, that we had met. I was a broken soul. No home, nothing. My father killed my mother, due to our bloodline limit. I in turn, killed him, and ran. Zabuza gave me meaning again. If I'm of no use, then I am to die" Haku said. Naruto sighed. Sasuke wanted to, but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't. If you want your first kill, do it when you're defending yourself. As for you Haku. You're a fucken idiot if you think that for one second, your death, will prove anything" Naruto said. He then heard a huge amount of electricity. He knew where it was.

Kakashi was on the winning end. He was charging up his lightning dagger, or the Raikiri/Chiordi. Naruto then went in front of him.

"I don't think that's a wise idea sensei. I believe Gato is on his way here" Naruto said. Zabuza sighed.

"Good. I can finally kill him. I should have never have taken up the job. To much of a hassle" Zabuza said. The mist had cleared, and there stood a short man in a business attire, with 50 or so men behind him. Ranging from thugs, nuke-ninjas, and Ronin.

"Well, what do we have here. Zabuza, the mist demon, reduced to begging for his life. You're pathetic. Well, you're to die anyways" Gato said. The men were pleased with this reaction. Naruto decided to step forward. He summoned his Bahamut armor.

"Sensei. I'll take it from here. You take Tazuna back home. Sakura, go with sensei, taking Sasuke with you, and heal him. Zabuza, you should rest a bit, but I'm not your boss. As for you Gato, you are the very things I stand against. I am a young man, who despite having the shittiest life, has fought for my beliefs. I am a prank pulling brat, who is more powerful then you can imagine. Do unto others, as they would do unto you. I only pulled pranks. And with the country of wave standing behind me, I will be your judge, jury, and executioner, for you, are guilty, of extortion, greed, murder, amongst many sins" Naruto said. He turned around a large group of the citizens were gathered.

"You know, I think we'll stay then" Tazuna said. Naruto smiled behind his mask.

"Kid. That was a nice speech. I was wrong about you, Mr Uzamaki. I to, have committed many sins, but I never did enjoy most of them, I've become less then human, but Gato, is worse then me. Pass me a Kunai, please" Zabuza said. He unwrapped his face bandages. He had a bit of a shark like face. Naruto was confused, but did pass him one.

"I am a dying man. My last brave act upon this world will be, to eliminate some. I want to die fighting. And Haku, don't try to save me. Join up with them. You're like the daughter I never had, and you've made me proud" Zabuza said. Using his teeth, he picked up the Kunai, and rushed to his death. He took a few with him, but he did die.

"Naruto, my brother. Allow me to join you" Nikita said. She transformed into her dragon form, and she was 20 feet tall. All the remaining bandits tried to escape, but Nikita blocked them.

"**TAKE THIS. AMARATSU GRAND FLAMETHROWER!!!!!!!!!!!**" Nikita shouted, breathing a fire upon the thugs, that were hotter then the sun itself. It killed most of them. Naruto had moved Zabuza's body before that, and killed off any in his path. Now, Gato was only left.. Nikita returned to normal, and passed out.

"Please don't kill me" Gato begged. But Naruto ignored it. He slammed Gato down, and tore off his clothes, leaving him in his undershirt and underwear.

"Allow me to be of help" Sasuke said. He had all his senbon needles removed from him, and he began to jab them into Gato. He screamed in massive pain. When they were all in, they were all yanked out.

"That felt good. I liked giving out your torture. The vileness of some, reminds me of my traitorous brother. I imagined you were him, begging for mercy. Even if it was fictional, it still, felt good, to get it out of my system" Sasuke said, looking at the bleeding Gato. Naruto dragged him closer to the villagers. He then slammed Gato in front of them. Haku froze Zabuza's legs.

"Tazuna, Inari. Hold him up" Naruto said. The 2 did comply with that, holding Gato up by the arms. Naruto smirked, readying his Bahamut blade.

"This might be a bit messy. Oh and Gato, no last request for you" Naruto said, chopping off the tyrants head He then put the body and head into a bag, and smirked.

"Sorry for the blood, and for my cruel behavior. But alas, I had to do what I needed to do, to fulfil my mission. I'm going to toss his body to the wild, and let the animals eat him" Naruto said.

Next day, after Gato's body had been disposed of, Zabuza was buried. The final part of the burial for him, was to place his buster blade, as his substitute tombstone.

Later, at night...

Naruto was out training, trying to clear his head, when Haku, dressed only in a Kimono came out. Naruto noticed this.

"Thank you Naruto. You've given me another chance, and did save Zabuza-sama, for him to die on his terms. There is a gift I'd like to give you for that" Haku said. Naruto sighed,

"And that is...?" Naruto asked. Haku then undid the belt, and took off the Kimono. Naruto had an instant nosebleed.

"Myself" She said. Naruto regained is senses, and chuckled for a second.

"Like something out of the Icha Icha series. Sorry Haku, but...I can't. To me, it wouldn't feel right. I'm a guy who would prefer a date or 2 first" Naruto said. Sighing, Haku put her Kimono back on.

"Alright. If you insist on a date, then we shall have 1 when we get to Konoha. But I expect to get some" Haku said. This surprised Naruto. Seeing this, Haku smirked.

"You're to sexy, you know that" She said. She then left. Naruto finished up his training, and went back to where he was to sleep. It did wake Sasuke up.

"Feeling better now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"You know, the strangest thing happened out there. Haku offered herself to me" Naruto said. This made Sasuke shoot up, and playfully give Naruto the finger.

"Fucker!!!!!! You got laid" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Nah. Told her that I prefer to date before getting laid. But she wants some, that's for sure" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I should kill you for saying that. A HOTTIE just offered herself to you, and you pass it up. At least you'll be getting it another day, so the only way you can make it up, is if you record the damn thing" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"You got a deal. And the 3 of them are going at it now. Wanna listen in more?" Naruto asked. The answer was Sasuke was putting his ear up against the wall. A perverted grin came upon his face.

It was life now. Their first non D ranked mission done, and well underway to getting back home.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! NaruXFemHaku Lemon in chapter. If you wish to not read, go to where is says 'Lemon Over'

Demonic Legacy Chapter 8: The soon-to-be-infamous sex tape

Upon returning to Konoha, Kakashi informed his team that they would be taking the Chuunin exams. Haku did return with them, and did get instated as a Ninja of Leaf. But she wasn't a Genin. She was proven to be useful as an ANBU. Oh, and Inari had also joined them, saying he didn't want to be weak anymore.

So that is what happened during the first few days back. Naruto did take Haku out on that date he promised her. She was ready to jump him wherever they went, but Naruto, gentlemen that he was, didn't do such a thing.

Naruto and Haku were done their date at around 11 PM, and Haku wasn't done with Naruto. She jumped on him, wrapping her slender legs around him. Naruto was a bit surprised.

"You ain't kidding" he said, with a massive smile on his face. With a seductively evil smile on her face, she nodded. She noticed a note on the door. It was from Kakashi.

"Well, at least your sensei won't be bothering us. How...considerate" she said. Naruto opened the apartment door. When they got in, still in the same position, Naruto closed it. Naruto then paused for a second.

"Haku. This may ruin the mood, but...Sasuke outright dared me to...record what we're about to do" Naruto said, blushing. Haku sighed.

"Like that's going to stop me. In fact, it puts more fun into it" Haku said. Naruto smiled. He led her to his bedroom. Once there, he laid her on his bed, and got his camcorder out. He then started it up

Lemon Begin

"Well, you're a bit overdressed, foxy" Haku said, signaling Naruto to come over. When he was hear, she began to unbutton his black dress shirt. She then began to unbotton his black jeans, lowering them and his boxers down.

"Oooh, somebody's already excited" she said. Licking her lips, she began to lick Naruto's rock hard manhood. Naruto could barely hold the camera steady.

"Mmmmmm" He said, slightly moaning at her touch. Then began to suck on his cock. She barely managed to fit all 12 inches inside her mouth, but she did. Naturally, she did gag, but that didn't stop the ice mistress.

"Oh shit...I think I'm gonna..." He said his dick was pulsating inside her mouth, inciting Haku to suck even faster. Naruto couldn't contain himself, as he came in her mouth. It was a fairly big load as well. But she swallowed every drop of it.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet" she said. She got up to her knees, before getting off the bed, and stood up. She pivoted Naruto, and made him sit down. She took off all of his clothing (at least what remained) before she went and playfully grinded her ass against Naruto's dick. Naruto was definitely getting all of this.

Haku then turned around, and sat in Naruto's lap, spread legged she began to dry ride Naruto. It was making Naruto hard again. As she did that, she began to lift the hem of her skin tight baby blue T shirt Much to Naruto's surprise, she was not wearing a bra. She had exposed her tits to him, and she was not shy about it. She rubbed herself and her32C breasts against Naruto.

"Let take the cam for a minute" Haku said. She first adjusted his member, so it wasn't poking her, but Haku's ass kinda resting against it. She took the camera then. Naruto knew what to do. He lowered his head, and began to suck on oner of her left nipple, while fondling the right

"Oh yeah. Don't stop" she said. He breathing was becoming slightly ravaged. She was recording all of this. Naruto switched, and continued his minstratiosn.

:His right hand began to descend to her nether regions. She slipped his hand into her panties, and inserted 2 fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out, sometimes rubbing the clitoris. She had become very wet, and fast.

"Oooooo yeah" she said. She lifted Naruto up a bit, though reluctant for him to stop. She gave him back the camera. She got off of his, and unzipped her miniskirt, tossing it. She then turned around, bent to a 90 degree position, and removed her panties. Turning back around, she then when on her knees, right near Naruto. She was in position for a Tit fuck, and proceeded to give him one. With the hissing noises he made, it was clear he was enjoying this.

"This is hot" He said. Haku only smiled at the camera, still using her tits to fuck his dick. After a minute though, she stopped. Taking the camera, she went around him, onto the bed, and laid down.

"I hope you know how to eat pussy" She said. Naruto nodded. He went to in between her thighs, looking at her shaven nether regions for a second, before inserting 2 fingers into her. She enjoyed that.

She would often switch from him pumping his fingers, to showing the pleasure given, by the looks on her face.

"Ooooo. Eat me you fox" she said. Naruto did just that. He spread her lower lips, and began to use his tongue. He flicked it, pumped it, and licked her pussy, all in a surprisingly artistic fashion. It's like, a form of instinct told him to do that.

"Oooohh yeah. I'm ...c...cum...cum...CUMMING!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed. Her love juices came pouring out of her, covering Naruto's face. He wiped himself, smiling, as he licked it off his hand.

"Delicious" he said. Haku gave him back the camera. She got up, on all fours. Naruto was going to position himself at her pussy, but she said to stop.

"Fuck my ass" she ordered. Naruto did oblige. He began to probe her ass, slowly going into her. Surprisingly, she felt no pain.

"I'm no virgin, that's for sure" she said. Naruto smiled. With one hand, he held the camera. With the other, he held onto her hip, as he got all of him into her ass and began to pump her. It was slow, but the speed did pick up.

"Oh yeha. Better then I imagined" Haku said. She hissed, moaned, groaned, and breathed heavily, as Naruto kept pumping her. It wasn't long before he felt himself cumming again. Knowing that no consequence came when it was in the ass, he let himself god, with one last thust. She felt him fill her ass up.

"Ooo...you're warm" Haku said, as Naruto got out of her. Some of his cum, came out of her ass, and Naruto got that bit. Naruto used part of the bed sheet to wipe himself off. She got up.

"Lay down" she said. Naruto obliged, laying down. Haku placed herself over him. He was still rock hard. She lowered her pussy onto him. When he was fully in, she began to ride him

Naruto had the camera pointing up, so it was in perfect position to capture every jiggle and bounce her tits made. Naruto had a huge smile on his face, and began to fondle one of them with his free hand.

"Let's switch" Haku said, as they rolled over. Haku was now on the bottom. Naruot placed his hand that was fondling, onto her hip, as he thrust in and out of her. He was dong slow, but powerful ones

"Faster. HARDER. GIVE IT TO ME!!!!!!!" She screamed. He did go much faster. The camera showed her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"I'm...Cumming...again!!!!!" she said. She felt sensual lightning hit her. It was the only way to describe it. She had a massive orgasm. Her inner walls were clenching on Naruto, who was having a difficult time holding it it.

"I can't hold much longer" Naruto said. He got out of her, with a bit of an audible pop. She came to her knees, and began to jack Naruto off. After a few seconds, Naruto's cum came spraying out everywhere, hitting her near the mouth, a bit on the face, and a few drops near the tits. She smiled, licking it all up.

"Thank you" she said. Naruto was tired. He had a nice smiel on his face. He was no longer a virgin

Lemon Over.

Haku did stay the night. She did help Naruto for a couple hours, editing the video.

Next day, Naruto had met up with his team, when they heard a child's scream

"That sounded like Konohamaru" Naruto said. Konohamaru was the 3rd's grandson The 4 had followed the sound, and it lead then, to seeing Konohamaur on the ground, with a sand ninja holding a Kunai, pointing at him.

"What's going on here?" Naruto said. The Sand Genin snarled. He wore a lot of face paint. The other Sand Genin that was behind him, smacked him.

"Ouch. What was that for Temari" the face painted ninja said. Temari sighed.

"We're here to participate in the exams, not cause a war" Temari said. Naruto then suddenly sensed a demonic presence.

'**Shukaku. The Ichibi. The container is here**' Kyuubi said. Hanging upside down in a tree, was a red headed, gourd wearing sand Genin.

"Kankuro, listen to Temari. You're an embarrassment to me, and our nation" the red head said. Kankuro dropped to his knees.

"Yes Gaara" He reluctantly said. Gaara jumped down.

"I apologize for his behavior. We're here to take the Chuunin exam. Until then...bye" Gaara said. The 3 Sand Genin all walked away.

"Thank you boss" Konohamaru said, running off. Naruto then smelled a musky scent. It was coming from Nikita. He rolled his eyes. She had become wet. Naruto saw Nikita's face, and it was clear, she had a perverted face on her.

"Naruto. Did you...make the tape?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded.

"Just editing it a bit. It should be ready within a week. Well, that's when I'll give it to you. Day of the exam beginning" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

He just wanted to see how well Naruto did. Sasuke was also thinking that if it was good, he wanted to be in Naruto's position.


	9. Chapter 9

Demonic Legacy Chapter 9: First part of Chunnin exam, second Godfather

"Whoa. That was hardcore" Sasuke said, looking over the video. Naruto smirked.

"Jiraya would get a kick out of this for sure" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled at that. They then noticed the time.

"Damn. The exam is going to begin in 1 hour. We gotta get to the bridge" Naruto said. The 2 stopped the movie, and left.

They made it to the bridge, out of breath, just about 1 minute before Kakashi arrived.

"Sorry we're late. Naruto was showing me the best kind of movie out there" Sasuke said. Nikita blushed, but Sakura didn't know.

"Would that kind of move be talking about...a porno?" Kakashi said, suddenly arriving. Sasuke smirked, indicating a yes. Sakura was now embarrassed.

"How can you watch that shit. You of all people, Sasuke" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked towards her.

"Oh come on. EVERYONE is perverted. Just to what extent. Besides, it allow us to remain human. Trust me. And you're one to talk. I don't think Konoha could exactly hear you FROM ALL THE WAY FROM WAVE!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura. She was pissed. It's like, her fangirl attitude suddenly vanished.

"I didn't do any of that" She hissed. Nikita, Naruto, and Kakashi sighed.

"Oh wake up Sakura. You're a screamer. Naruto and I couldn't sleep because of you and Nikita" Sasuke said. They were now walking towards the Acadamy. Sakura gave in.

"Alright. So me and Nikita did a bit more then make out. She said it would help me. I have to agree though. I feel more energized then I did before" Sakura said. Nikita smirked.

"So...before you guys go in...would I know this particular porno?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"It was the aftermath of Mine and Haku's date" He said. Sakura then almost went to punch him, but decided not to. She then smirked.

"Alright then. I want a copy of that. If it's any good, it's good. If it's not, you're going to be meeting my current best friends" Sakura said, cracking her knuckles. Naruto wasn't scared.

They would make it to the third floor, when one of the participating Leaf Genin would step out. He wore green spandex, and had a bowl shaped haircut.

"Sasuke Uchiha. My name, is Rock Lee. But please, call me Lee. I challenge you to a fight" Lee said. Sasuke smirked.

"And to tell, why do you wish to fight me?" Sasuke asked. Lee smiled.

"Well, for 2 reasons. 1, I'd like to impress the youthful pink flower teammate of yours. And second...I'd like to see how I fare against the Sharingan" Lee said. Sasuke sighed.

"Then I'm not the one you should be challenging. And if you do say that 'youth' shit around me...don't. You shouldn't say it at all. It's not cool" Sasuke said. Lee sighed.

"Darn. I was all worked up ask well. Fine then. I'll...reduce saying it, but I'm used to saying that line" Lee said. Nikita then stepped up.

"Well then let's make a bet. You beat me, it don't matter. I beat you, you have to stop saying that, plus get a new gettup. How the hell are you supposed to impress anyone like that" Nikita said. Lee glared at her.

"I get it from my Sensei. The greatest of them all. Maito Gai. And HE SAYS IT'S YOUTHFULLY IMPRESSIVE!!!!!!!!" Lee shouted. Nikita had to plug her ears at that.

"Okay, somebody who actually counts. Like...your peers. So just accept the damn thing, or you'll never get to test yourself against the Sharingan" Nikita said. Naruto smirkd. Right where Lee needed to be to be ensnared into the proverbial trap.

"Fine. But since it's a fight between comrades, it's customary to introduce yourself" Lee said, falling into a fighting position. Nikita smirked.

"Alright. I'm Uchiha Nikita. Don't hold back because I'm a girl" Nikita said, her eyes going mengekyou. Lee began to attack. He was fast. But with the perfect time and space abilities of Mengekyou, Nikita easily dodged them all, including the rising lotus, which was an illegal move. An older version of Lee then came in. Lee stopped.

"Forgive me Gai-sensei, but I felt as i I had no choice" Lee said. Gai had come forward.

"You know not to do that, unless if I give you permission, your life is in danger, or your comrades. Your punishment, 1000 laps around Konoha, after the first exam" Gai said. He smiled at the last part, hugging Lee. A mysterious sunset appeared, freaking everyone else out.

"Oh grow up you 2" A brown haired girl said. Both Lee and Gai separated.

"Tenten, Neji, we should go. Nikita. I...admit defeat" Lee said. Nikita smirked.

Later, team 7 would find themselves in a large room full of Genin. When they did a fangirl of Sasuke's approached. Her name, was Ino Yanmaka, and she was Sakura's rival.

"Sasuke-kun. Ditch her. And who's this girl" Ino said. Sakura tried to keep herself calm, but Ino brought the worst out of her.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR HIM BOAR. AND THAT IS UCHIHA NIKITA FYI" Sakura said. The 2 glared at each other. It was then, that a silver haired leaf genin came forth.

"You know, you should keep it down there are over 100 Genin in this room, and a lot of them are volatile" The genin said. Naruto smirked.

"And you might be...?" Naruto asked. The silver haired genin adjusted his glasses.

"Sorry. I'm Kabuto. And this would be my 7th time taking the exam" Kabuto said. Nikita chuckled.

"You're lame, you know that" Nikita said. Naruto knew there was something wrong with Kabuto, for he smelled snakes on him.

"This exam is very hard. I'd even say harder then the Jounin exams, where it's just flat out fighting. But the ANBU exams...yeah they're harder. But back to topic. It's held every 6 months, so this is basically within my 4th year as a participant. And believe me, there are others who've taken it more then I have. But there is an upside to talking to me. I do have some info about other Genin. Just ask, and I can provide" Kabuto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Okay there are 2 I'm curious about. Sabaku Gaara, and Rock Lee" Sasuke said. Kabuto smiled. He took out some blank card, channeled his chakra into it, and their profiles came up.

"Rock Lee. Horrible Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but amazing Taijutus. 50 D ranked missions, 5 C ranked, and a B ranked mission. Sabaku Gaara. Unknown abilities. 40 D ranked missions, 15 C ranked, 5 B ranked, and an A ranked. The most surprising thing is, out of all the missions, he's always come back without a single scratch on him" Kabuto said. Naruto figured that one out.

"Kabuto. I was wondering about 3 Genin. Don't know their names, nor village. I just saw that they had a musical note headband, and it's been itching my curiosity" Naruto said. Kabuto sighed.

"I don't have info on them, except that they are from a new village called Oto, or Sound. Personally, I think they're weak" Kaubot said. It was then, he was hit by a sound blast, which made him puke his blood, blood come out of his ears, and his glasses broke.

"I guess not" Naruto said. A loud bang was heard behind them. A scarred Jounin came forth.

"Alright Maggots. Let's begin the exam. I'm Morino Ibiki, and there will be no fighting from here on in. Follow me." Ibiki said. All the Genin did follow him.

"This is the written part of the exam. Here, you will have 10 questions in a 1 hour time limit. You will all have 10 points, 1 taken off for each incorrect answer,or a cheat. We have sharp ANBU around here, and they will catch you cheating, so avoid it. Oh, this is also a team exam, so if you fail, your team fails. Now that you all have your papers, begin" Ibki said. Mass panic came about the room. The answers were hard.

'The point to this test is to gather info. So we're supposed to cheat, but effectively, s we're not caught' Many of the Genin, including Naruto, Nikita, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto's crush, Hinata (her team of Kiba Inuzuka ans Shino Aubrama were also in this test) all thought. Nikita and Sasuke used their sharingans, and others had to use other forms. Sakura could answer them though. So could Ino's teammate, Shikimaru Nara. He used his shadow to their final teammate, a fat kid called Chouji Akimichi, and they wrote the test.

'**Kit, I know these answers. Trust me. I'll tell them all to you**' Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled.

For him, with Kyuubi's help, he was done fast. He was glad that Sakura had accepted him for him, and not the Kyuubi. He did tell her about it before, and she was a bit hesitant, but still trusted him.

Finally, when the 45 minute mark came, Ibiki spoke up again.

"Alright. Now for the 10th question. Before we begin, you can drop out now, but your team fails the exam. However, stay and get it incorrect, you and your team will automatically fail, and be barred from entering the exam again. It was different with other proctors, but I'm different" Ibiki said, many teams quit at that. Naruto looked like he was about to, but didn't

"You don't scare me Proctor-sama. Even if I don't become Chuunin, I will eventually be Hokage. Nothing will stop my dreams" Naruto said. The remaining teams had a just bring it attitude towards them. Ibiki sighed after a minute.

"Well, you all pass" Ibiki said. This shocked all the remaining Genin.

"I'll be blunt about this exam. It served 2 purposes. It was based in intel gathering. 2 of the participants were Chuunin, who knew the answers, and if you were smart, you used them. In a mission, you need to get the correct info, as it is the parameteres of the mission. Incorrect info can be very costly. The 10th question was determine your proverbial balls. Also, when on a mission, there might be times when you have the choice to leave, and fight another day. Do you stay, or leave. Unless ordered to, the answer is HELL NO. A Chuunin is a leader, a fighter, a strategist, and a survivor. And now that you've proven yourselves here, the gate to the second exam is open. 3...2...1" Ibiki said. As he said 1, the glass shattered, a banner came down, and a female ninja slid down the banner. It was a rather revealing Jounin, who's name, was Mitarashi Anko.

"A lot of teams left Ibiki. You've gone soft. No matter, less then half will make it through the next exam. Everyone, follow me" Anko said.

All the genin did follow her to a place called Area 47/Forest of death. She explained the rules, handed out consent forms, and gave then 1 day to prepare.

Later...

"There. The copies have been made. Give them to Haku, Nikita, and Sakura. I have to meet Hyuuga Hiashi soon" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, getting the copies of Naruto's movie.

Later, inside the 4th's memorial...

"Glad you could make it" Hiashi said. The Hyuuga head was a stoic personality to those who truly didn't know him. Naruto felt like he was going to know him better.

"I often see you come here, and I to come here. Probably both for same reasons. To clear our heads. I mean, your father simply had a way with people, that always cheered him up" Hiashi said, walking to the actual grave part. He sighed.

"I wish I knew him" Naruto said. Hiashi nodded.

"I miss him myself. Before He died, doing what he did, He named myself and Kakashi as your godfathers. Needless to say, I've failed you so far, but I do wish to make it up to you. First, Kakashi has told me you do have a crush on Hinata, and that you know of hers, to you. Well, needless to say, I couldn't ask for a better choice, except he also told me about your rendevouz with that new ANBU girl, formerly from mist" Hiashi said. Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, I admit that. I just don't want to be inexperienced, hope you understand" Naruto said, still blushing Hiashi turned to him, and nodded.

"As a father myself, I have many regrets. Most of them around Hinata. She's to timid. But she is improving at a steady pace. However, with the survival test, if you are to run into her, protect her. I know she's capable to handling herself, except to one person. Her cousin, Neji" Hiashi said. Naruto sighed.

"Neji hates her, and will kill her if he's given the chance. I never viewed you as Kyuubi, but if you're unable to save Hinata from death, I will never be able to forgive you" Hiashi said. Naruto understood.

"Don't worry Hiashi-sama. I don't need anyone to tell me that though. And I wouldn't blame you. Even if I was nowhere near her and that happened, I still wouldn't blame you. Kami knows I wouldn't forgive myself" Naruto said. Hiashi smiled.

"Good. Listen...my son. Do date her, and hopefully, things will work out. Don't break her heart, you know that speech" Hiashi said. Naruto sheepishly grinned at that.

"Thanks. You have no idea how good it feels to be called a son" Naruto said. Hiashi smiled bigger at that.

"I'm glad. I will continue to call you that. Minato gave me that right. I would say you should head home and rest, but first, one thing. You know about your father, and Kyuubi. There are more secrets about you, that if I was to tell you, Sarutobi-hokage-sama would personally, rip me, limb from limb. As much as I want to tell you, I can't. All I can say is, your perspective of Kyuubi will never be the same. You may not exactly like her afterwards, despite the fact you know she wasn't herself" Hiashi said. Naruto had a confused, and semi angry look on his face.

"I say that, because judging by your face, you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyways. It's time you went home, and rest. Hopefully, you'll make it to the final exam. If you do, you have my support 100 of the way" Hiashi said. Naruto smiled. The 2 did go their separate ways.

Naruto couldn't wait for the 2nd exam to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Demonic Legacy Chapter 10: Shock from devastating secrets in the bloody forest

Now, inside the forest of death, the 4 genin of team 7 had devised a plan.

"Since we need to get those scrolls I think it's in our best interest if we split up 3 ways, Naruto and I will go alone, while Sakura and Sasuke stick together" Nikita said. Sasuke and Sakura were confused on the last part.

"The way we see it, since Nikita and I naturally heal faster, you need Sakura, for she knows basic medicine. Anything can be of help" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura did agree with that.

"Wait. We need some form of indication. For us, ask us whom Naruto slept with, because we know the answer. But what about you 2?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"I'll remove my gloves. Sasuke will know it's me. As for Nikita, there is no way anyone can copy down a bloodline limit, so she'll show the Mengekyou"

So they split up. However, a few more minutes in, Sasuke and Sakura were ambushed by a sole Grass Ninja.

"Let's fight for the scrolls. You have a Heaven scroll, I have an earth scroll" The ninja said, passing out the scroll. Sasuke did the same.

This ninja was fast. Far faster then Haku was. But Sasuke managed to sue the Sharingan to copy down some of the moves, and did manage to avoid being hit for a few minutes.

"Dragon Fire bullet Jutsu!!!!!" the grass ninja said, firing a massive dragon shaped fire attack. Sasuke learned it, and dodged it. However, it hit both scrolls

'At least ours was a fake' both Sasuke and Sakura said. Sasuke stood up, but was frozen in place. He couldn't maintain his Sharingan. The grass ninja then bit Sauske's neck, leaving a 3 comma mark on his neck.

Suddenly, a massive chakra pulse had disabled the genjutsu, and Sakrua and Sauske were freed. Sasuke however, was on the ground, agonizing in pain. Naruto was there.

"An evil chakra so vile, with a scent of Snakes. How I've waited for this moment...Orochimaru" Naruto said the grass ninja pulled off his mask, which turned out to be a pale skinned ninja. It was indeed Orochimaru.

"I have no idea what you did to him, but now, your fight is with me" Naruto said, lunging forth. He managed to get a good attack in on Orochimaru, but Orochimaru teared off Naruto's shirt, and placed an additional seal on top of Naruto's sealed up belly. But that didn't stop Naruto.

"Naruto...your arms..." Sasuke said. Naruto knew. He pulled off his gloves, to reveal the markings and the self inflicted cuts.

"Well well. So there were 2 emos on the team" Orochimaru said, chuckiling evilly. Naruto smirked. Sasuke rose up a bit. Sakura helped him up.

"I'm a goth DAMMIT!!!!!!" Sasuke said. Sakura helped him down. Naruto chuckled for a second, before he felt a sword sticking through him. His shoulder was highly damamged.

"It's a shame really. I have no problem killing you, for Sasuke's team will still advance alright. But before you die, I assume you know about your tenant" Orochimaru said. Naruto was glaring, as Orochimaru got his sword out. Naruto clutched his shoulder in pain. He nodded.

"I also know who my father was. If you're going to tell me that, then save your breath" Naruto said. Orochimaru chuckled.

"I will on that. But there are many other secrets you have no idea about. For example. DO you know who Kyuubi really is?" Orochimaru said to Naruto. Naruto was surprised.

"I take that as a no. you see, she had a human form. In the public, she had beautiful flowing blond hair. She acted like a tomboy, but she was a woman. She was also once a ninja of leaf, until the very day you were born" Orochimaru said. This confused Naruto even more.

"Uzamaki Naruto. You even carry her last name. For Kyuubi's human name was Uzamaki Kushina" Orochimaru said. Naruto felt weak. But he was still surprised.

"So I'm related to her. Looks like I'll have to talk to her about it" Naruto said. Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"It gets even better, if you haven't figured it out. For you see Naruto. I never meant for her to attack Konoha on that day. I would prefer the destruction of Konoha done by my hand. But like a protective mother she was, she prevented me from giving you the curse mark" Orochiamru said. Now, Naruto was truly shocked.

"Pro...tec...tive. No. it can't...NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura were clearly shocked. Sasuke passed out by then. Naruto, still holding his nursed shoulder, began to cry. Sakura then came near him, in an attempt to comfort him. Orochimaru sniggered.

"I no longer need you Naruto. Yet it breaks my black heart that we did have to fight. At least that bitch is out of my way for good. For you will die soon...my Grandson" Orochimaru said. Another shock for Naruto and Sakura.

"Just know this. Sasuke will seek me out for power, for I will be giving him all the power he needs to fulfil all of his ambitions" Orochimaru said. That was when Nikita fired off an Amaratsu. Orochimaru dodged it, and left.

"Why me?" Naruto asked himself, before he to, passed out. Sakura began to cry for her fallen comrade.

"Kyuubi will heal him. But as for knowing, I'm equally as shocked about everything. Sorry about Sasuke" Nikita said. Sakura shook her head.

"Kyuubi was sealed ever further. She won't heal him now" Sakura said. Nikita sighed.

"He'll still live. But I fear he'll be uncontrollable when he wakes up. Sakura, I need some of your blood" Niktia said. Sakura obliged, pricking a finger, letting a decent about of her blood flow. Nikita wiped the blood over Naruto's Dragon mark. Bahamut was summoned.

"What's going on?" Bahamut asked. Nikita sighed.

"Hey dad. We have a bit of a problem. Naruto was knocked out, and he's heavily poisoned. When he wakes up, you may need to fight him. He's half demon. Kyuubi's son" Nikita said. Bahamut was shocked.

"Good thing. But if he's able to control it, I won't fight him. If any enemy ninja attack, I'll fight them, if Sakura isn't able to" Bahamut said. Nikita nodded.

"I still have to find a scroll to pass this exam. So I'll be around" Nikita said, as Bahamut turned invisible.

"What haapened?" Sakura asked. Nikita smiled.

"Dad turned invisible, so as to not attract attention, plus it will be a perfect trap. I'm outta here" Nikita said. Sakura stopped her, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm not Bi or lesbian still, but I do enjoy our sessions. I guess I am a bit Bi" Sakura said, blushing. Nikita rolled here eyes, and left.

Naruto's mind

Naruto was clearly pissed. So pissed, his sewer mind had transformed into a firey hell. He found his way to Kyuubi/Kushina, who was crying again.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. Kushina looked at Naruto, still crying.

"**I...wanted to. You have no idea how I did. But I felt...you weren't ready. As for Orochimaru...I can't control who sired your father**" Kushina said. Naruto, knowing that the seal was going to take effect, quickly went into the cage, and slapped Kushina.

"I would never be ready. If I live, I'm gonna be the shit out of anyone who knows this info. Starting with the old man Hokage. But I doubt it. I grow weaker...yet stronger" Naruto said, exiting the cage. Kushina grabbed him.

"W**ait my son. Before you do leave, you're going to live. But the outcome is one I've been trying to prevent. When a half demon, especially with blood like yours, is near death, they become full fledged demons, more powerful then their parents. But they are in no control. If you manage to control yourself, then good. But if not, I'm afraid that the damage I did will be minuscule**" Kushina said, letting Naruto go.

Real World

Naruto suddenly woke up. His eyes were red, and slitted. He gazed upon the 3 sound ninjas.

"Enemies...Blood. **NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto shouted. Withing seconds, and a bunch of painful screams later, Naruto had badly damaged them, and was about to kill them.

"Stop it Naruto" Bahamut said, appearing. Naruto turned his attention to Bahamut, and began to beat him down. Sakura, Nikita, and Sasuke (who was now up) all moved away. They got an Earth scroll for the 3 sound Genin, before they fled. Naruto was suddenly stuck

"I got him" Shikimaru said. Naruto began to growl.

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!**" He shouted to them. He was afraid. He then noticed Hinata, as well. The whole Rookie 10 was there.

"Hinata. He has a crush on you as well. You're the only one who can calm him down. I think you know what to do" Nikita said. Hinata blushed. She was so nervous at this point, out of fear and embarrassment. But she gathered her nerves. This was Naruto, and there was no way she would lose him.

"Not a good idea" Kiba had said. His pet dog, Akamaru was in fear. Hinata kept coming closer and closer.

"**Stay away. I don't want to kill you**" Naruto said. But Hinata went in, and kissed him. It calmed him down, and just in the nick of time, as Shikimaru was forced to release him.

Naruto's spikey hair fell flat. Because he was full demon, it was far more spiked. Hinata broke the kiss. She saw that Naruto's eyes were ice blue again.

"Hina-chan" He said. He embraced her. She was blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry. Everyone...I'm sorry" Naruto said, as he released his grip. He began to cry.

"Does everyone here have their scrolls?" Shino suddenly said. All of the rookies nodded. Lee suddenly got up. He had briefly protected Sakura from the 3 Sound genin. He then went off on his own.

"Then let's be off then" Nikita said. She and Hinata helped Naruto forward, as he had suddenly become Comatose.

The 3 teams reached the tower no problem. The scrolls were actually human summon scrolls, which summoned the senseis

With Team 7...

"Kakashi-sensei. Did you know about Kyuubi being Naruto's mother?" Sakura asked. The first thing Kakashi noted, was Sakura had cut her hair.

"Not until a few days ago. And the Hokage banned me from saying it, otherwise I be stripped of my shinobi status, amongst other things" Kakashi said. He sighed.

"Well look what happened. The Snake Sanin, Orochimaru, revealed everything. If there was another secret to Naruto, I'd be surprised. I mean afterall, Orochimaru did reveal that, plus that he was Naruto's grandfather, with him being his father's father" Nikita said. Kakashi was clearly shocked.

"Sensei...I never knew" Kakashi said. It was then, the Hokage himself came in.

"It's true. It means Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, was the son of Konoha's most hated villan, Orochimaru. But his mother...she asked not to be revealed" The Hokage said. Naruto, then snapped back to life. He walked towards the Hokage.

"Forgive me, my friends" The Hokage said. He bent down to Naruto's eye level. Naruto snarled, before slapping the taste out of the Hokage.

"I deserve such. I'll be back in 4 days for those whom have passed" The Hokage said. Naruto snarled again.

"I had reasons to hide the truth. You being the Kyuubi's container was enough. If the citizens of Konoha found out the truth, you'd have been dead, and I would have had to kill anyone involved, or for the death. It would have resulted in genocide. That is what being the Hokage is about. You have to make some regrettable choices sometimes. But at least now, you are more respected Naruto, so bear that in mind. That of what I have said here, must never be repeated to other ears" Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"I feel better now, but that does not mean I'm going to forgive you so easily this time, old man" Naruto angrily said to Sarutobi He understood 100, and accepted it


	11. Chapter 11

Demonic Legacy Chapter 11: Pain of a white eyed angel

By the end of the 5th day, there were a fair bit of genin whom had passed the second test. To the point where a prelim round had to be taken. A lot of the matches happened so fast.

Sasuke, Shino, Shikimaru, and Temari all respectively advanced. Ino and Sakura came to a draw, which resulted Nikita being the winner, for she was to face the winner of the round. Now, Naruto was to face Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru had already feared Naruto, for the did see the limitless power that he had displayed. But that didn't stop them from going all out. Naruto effortlessly dodged it all.

"As you can see, my old friend, I'm not the same person you once knew at the academy. If you think for one second you'll get a victory over me, you're sadly mistaken" Naruto said, dodging Kiba's spinning fang/Tsuuga attack.

"C'mon. Let me get 1 attack in!" Kiba said. This enraged Naruto. To the point where his eyes had turned gold, with black slits.

"Ninja who beg to attack aren't real ninjas. You're to much of a loudmouth. But you know, I think I to, will bring in some assisstance" Naruto said he put some blood on his dragon mark, and summoned a violet Komodo dragon.

"Ah, master Naruto-sama. I'm Raikku. A thunder elemental dragon. What is your orders?" Raikku asked. Naruto smirked.

"Take care of the dog. But don't kill him" Naruto said. Raikku nodded.

'These eyes. I can see a bit more clearly now. It's similar to the Sharingan, but not quite. I guess it's just sharper vision. But I didn't focus any chakra to my eyes. Maybe because I am half demon, that they're awakening' Naruto thought to himself, as he dodged another one of Kiba's attacks.

"Naruto-sama. Mission taken care of" Raikku said. Naruto nodded, as the Komodo dragon disappeared. Naruto then rushed up to Kiba, and punched him hard in the stomach. So hard, it made Kiba puke his own blood, and pass out.

'What am I becoming. This anger and rage. It's blinding me' Naruto said. He was upset with the way things were going. He let out a deep sigh, before thinking to himself again.

'I think I understand why all these secrets were kept from me. Mom wasn't herself. They didn't want me to know of my burden, because they believed I would be happier. I guess it kinda worked. Assassins would be after me if I carried my father's name, and who the hell wants to be related to Orochimaru anyways' Naruto said. He then suddenly felt a massive pain in his neck. But he ignored it.

The next match was between Hinata and Neji. Neji did try to get inside of Hinata's head. Naruto, instant focussed some killer intent towards Neji, when he saw what he was trying to do. And it affected everyone. So much, that even the most stoic of people were begging for their mommies. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Every...thing...Or. NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata said. She had suddenly changed a bit. She had more of a spine to her now, and Naruto smiled.

"Everything or nothing?" Neji asked Hinata. Hinata clenched her fist.

"It's exactly what it means. I will not give in anymore. I will give it everything. Everything or nothing at all. That is how I live. At least I should. We all should. So if you think for one second that fate is going to stop me from now on, you're sadly mistaken. I've faced a much scarier threat then you'll ever be" Hinata said, rushing in. she landed a solid kick to Neji's gut. But he recovered, and the 2 cousins began to hit each other with all that they had and knew of the Jyuuken/gentle fist taijutsu style.

"You will lose" Neji said. Hinata smirked, spitting some blood. But she began a series of hand seals.

"Maybe, if it was taijutsu alone. But not if it's Ninjutsu. Here is one I learned a long time ago. Well, the seals were placed on me. I guess the Cloud ninjas actually helped me. Light style. Angel's Pain Jutsu" Hinata said, as many strange markings on her body began to appear. Neji was not impressed. He attacked her, only for him to feel the pain he had caused.

"_This is an extremely rare type of ninjutsu, that only the former Raikage knew. But like most good jutsus, it has it's downfalls_" Hinata said, stabbing her arms, and slicing them up. Neji felt the pain, and the blood losing. Hinata kept doing that for a few more second, all on top of the seals. But then, she released the jutsu, everything healed up, but was rendered out cold.

"HINA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. Neji was panting. Naruto went over the rails, and went to Hinata's cold body.

"No. This can't be" Naruto said. He roared a fox roar, before turning around. Hand soaked with blood, he stared at the extremely hurt Neji.

"You will pay for that Neji Hyuuga. Mark my words, on her blood. If she dies, the one person who can keep me sane, then I will unleash the greatest of hell" Naruto said. Neji felt the killer intent, and backed away. Naruto picked up Hinata, still hearing a heartbeat. A faint one, but one nontheless.

"I'll take her to the hospital" Naruto said. He jumped up, landed right beside Gaara.

"Learn from this" Naruto said to Gaara, before leaving.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Konoha hospital. And he was fast. He did get Hinata in.

Later, Hiashi was there. He did see a crying Naruto.

"I'm worried so much" Naruto kep saying. He was rocking back and forth in his seat.

"My son. What's going on here?" Hiashi asked. Naruto couldn't say anything but that. Hiashi looked in with the Byakugan. Hinata wa in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines, and very frail. She had lost some body mass, which resulted in her being so weak.

"Angel's Pain. Who made her use that jutsu?" Hiashi asked. Naruto then stopped crying. His head shaking a bit, as he looked up. Hiashi was shocked by Naruto's new eyes.

"Neji" He said. Hiashi got pissed. So pissed, that he punched the ground, and the tile flooring had cracked a bit.

"She will live though. We would like to keep her here for the month, to regain the body mass" A nurse said. Both Hiashi and Naruto sighed.

"If anyone of his age group...particularly Sasuke Uchiha, a pink haired girl, or a platinum blonde girl taller then me...tell them he'll be over that the Hyuuga district" Hiashi said. The 2 left.

At the main house...

"There have been 2 times that Hinata was captured. Once when she was 1 month old, which had escalated into the cloud war, and 1 more time when she was 3. that time,t he war was over. My twin brother willingly gave his lie for me, to prevent the war from continuing. They weren't just interested in the Byakugan. The 3rd Raikage was a twisted man, who had put those strange markings on Hinata. She was an experiment. But the hand seals and name had been embedded in her head by then. With that, she had that ability, but knew it would be only for a last resort. That jutsu could have killed her. It is her sole Kinjutsu. Any pain that is inflicted upon herself will automatically go to the first person who touches her, as the seals will add unbreakable, unseeable chakra strings. The pain she feels, the opponent feels, by 1.5. while using it, she is immortal. She could stab herself through even the heart or the head, and she would heal up. But if she remains to long, her chakra will be gone, even from her reserves. The only way she can further survive, is if she knew the chakra gates. But she doesn't. She must have released it in time" Hiashi said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked. Hiashi sighed.

"Remember about 1 month before the Genin exams. She was absent. That was the reason. She used it on me. Even an angel like her, has a breaking point, and she decided to inflict torture to herself, resulting in me, being the one who felt the pain. She promised to never use it again, unless her life was in danger. And against Neji...it probably could have escalated to that" Hiashi said. Naruto sighed.

"I know everything about me now. Except for 1 things. My grandmother. But I'm in no rush to find that out. I know the snake is my grandfather, and that Kyuubi herself, or shall I say...Kushina, is my mother. Making me, half demon. And as you can see, it's becoming more prominent now. It's because she was sealed from me further by Orochimaru" Naruto said. Hiashi nodded.

Suddenly, Nikita, who was escorted by a Hyuuga guard, came in.

"There you are Naruto. How's Hina-chan doing?" Nikita asked. Naruto smiled.

"She will live. But that doesn't mean it's going to stop me and from laying some serious smackdown on his monkey ass" Naruto coldly said. Nikita smiled a fang like smile.

"Good. Wait about a month though. Here are the standings. All the winners got a copy" Nikita said, handing Naruto a piece of Paper. The results for whom faced who in the last exam read:

Uzamaki Naruto VS Hyuuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke VS Sabaku Gaara.

Sabaku Temari VS Nara Shikimaru

Aubrame Shino VS Sabaku Kankuro, Winner faces Nikita.

"Sweet. But this doesn't make sense though" Naruto said. Nikita chuckled.

"I was given an opportunity to fight the winner of Chouji and Dosu, and I defeated Dosu, who had previously won. With that, I had used an Amaratsu to blow off one of his arms" Nikita said, blushing.

"Regardless. I'll bar Neji from training at all. This is my personal revenge against him. In the meantime, I know somebody who can fix the seal. Just came back recently. I'll contact him" Hiashi said. Naruto smirked.

He was looking forward to his revenge, and he wanted to talk to his mother again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I just want to clarify things. Yes, I did use a bit from the Animie Inuyasha (half-full demon) but under no circumstances is NAruto a full demon. and as for that little comment about not having a life...I really don't care. I do not appreciate flames whatsoever, only contructive critizism (if there is something you think something should be improved about the story) with that in mind, you can all continue

Demonic Legacy Chapter 12: Before the tournament

Naruto was currently walking around Konoha, just trying to relax. He had done some training, for about 1 week. Apparently, the move Kakashi began to teach him was an S ranked jutsu that Minato had invented. It was the Rasengan. Hiashi helped him with the last step, and Naruto was still working on it now.

"Uzamaki" a cold voice said. Naruto turned around, and saw Gaara.

"Your words from before. Learn from this. What did you imply at?" Gaara said to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"Whether or not you believe this, we are one in the same. Demon carriers. Though yours is much less happier then mine. I could probably figure you out, but tell me, how was growing up for you?" Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

"Horrible. I was spoiled, but everyone knew about my demon, Ichibi Shukaku, and they feared me. Taunting, and whatnot. When my powers did grow to a certain point, my father, Yondaime Kazekage, ordered many hits on my life. Everyone of them failed. Since then, I've had a thirst for blood, and I can only confirm my existence by killing. Plus I can't sleep" Gaara said, as some sand crept towards Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"You try to kill me Gaara and I will end you without thinking about it. Follow me, and I'll tell you why" Naruto said. Gaara was curious now.

At a forest clearing, Naruto began to tell Gaara everything. Gaara actually held sympathy for the half demon/demon carrier.

"As for your seal, I think I know somebody who can fix it. I haven't met him yet, but it was one of my godfathers' sensei. He is supposed to be a seal master. He can fix your seal up. As for me, I plan to have him take an unwanted layer off" Naruto said. Gaara was surprised.

"Oh right. Orochimaru had put a 5th seal on you" Gaara said. He then smiled.

"You know, maybe I can trust people afterall. I know that my brother and sister won't ever try anything. But as for my father...well...maybe I should just get him out of my life" Gaara said. Naruto smirked.

"I wish I knew mine. He may have sealed her inside of me, but that was due to some unfortunate circumstances" Naruto said. Gaara then noticed a strange mark on Naruto's neck.

"Naruto. There is a strange mark on your neck. Here, look at the ground. I'll show you the mark, except it's black" Gaara said. Gaara made his sand manipulated to 3 commas, in the exact same formation as Sasuke's curse seal.

"Shit" Naruto said. He was worried now. He kept cursing mentally, that he couldn't contact Kushina.

Later, Naruto and Gaara had met up with Jiraya. He was the author to the Icha Icha paradise book series, Hiashi's and Minato's sensei, and definitely one of the legendary 3. but you could tell by the looks of him, that we was definitely laid back. They did tell them about their situations.

"Normally I would refuse such a thing, but this is serious matter. Shouldn't take long anyways" Jiraya said. He removed the unwanted seal, and added a seal, to the respective carriers. At that moment, Gaara fell asleep.

"He should be fine. That seal was to fix the screwed up one, so thus Ichibi won't be eratic. You should be able to talk to Kushina now" Jiraya said. GAara then woke up.

"Wait. Since I no longer feel like being such a murderer, I have to warn you. Yes, it may seem so sudden, but I guess I needed that nudge afterall. Besides, I could never forgive myself for hurting another Demon carrier. Back to the real subject. Suna is planning to attack at the third exam. They've teamed up with Oto. Orochimaru will be involved in this. I however, will have no part of this crap. Not anymore" Gaara said. Jiraya nodded. He teleported to the Hokage tower.

"I'll see you around my friend. But I don't think I can change overnight. I will try to control my bloodlust if it comes up again. But if it does, don't hesitate to knock some sense into me" Gaara said. Naruto agreed with that.

Later, Naruto was in his and Kakashi's apartment, taking a nap well, he was wanting to talk to Kushina

Naruto's mind

The mindscape had been redecorated into a traditional Japanese Pagoda. It was beautiful. Naruto smiled as he walked through it. Finally, he found his mother, dressed in Geisha robes.

"**You're not so depressed anymore. That's good**" Kushina said. Naruto smiled, as he went into Kushina's room. It was still kinda shaped like a large prison cell, but it was far better looking.

"Thanks mom" He said. Kushina smiled, for he had finally recognized her as his mother.

"**I have been paying attention to the outside world as you have been walking around these past few days. Your demon blood is being held back again, to a degree. When you wake up, you'll have 5 tails. But I'll cast a genjutsu that will break on your command**" Kushina said. Naruto sighed.

"What about my curse seal?" Naruto asked. Kushina sighed. She didn't like this.

"**Your grandfather gave it to you. He did. When I found out, I scared him off, and drained the curse seal. By that time, he was doing experiments over in rice country, as well as Konoha. I drained the seal, absorbing the evil. I didn't think that I would react so violently. I had warned Minato that I would do what I did, after I did drain the seal. Why it's coming back, is because of the raw negative emotions that you've felt. It was filling up again. But as long as you have people you can lean on, you'll never have to worry about it at all**." Kushina said, smiling. Naruto nodded.

"**I have some possible good news. I know one of Orochimaru's jutsus. I can't use it, nor do I plan to. But this one, if he does use it, it could be what we need to resurrect Minato-kun**" Kushina said. Naruto's eyes went huge at that thought.

"**Edo Tensai** (not full name), **or the Impure world resurrection. It will bing an animate copy of the deceased. If Orochimaru plans to attack, he'll no doubt try to use that for Minato-kun**" Kushina said. They both sat down.

"**How do I explain this. Orochmaru tested this out on me, using a dead Genin.** **He controls it by a tag. Yes, a human sacrifice will b made, but it will be worth it. Only time I say this**" Kushina said. Naruto was confused.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm lost here" Naruto said. Kushina then looked at the prison bars, where the junction of the 2 prison doors were. There was a slip of paper.

"**In that paper there, contains your father's entire soul. You see, in order for me to be successfully sealed, his soul was needed. Death god could have had us, but instead, couldn't. We would be battling otherwise, causing many rips. But inside a human child, that child could adapt to my chakra, but his soul was still entirely part of the deal. But by removing the paper, you will have his soul with you, in your hands, ready to give into another body when you feel like it**" Kushina said. Naruto was excited. He could tell that it was the entire truth.

He ran up to the doors, and peeled off that paper, and felt it absorb into him.

"**He's in a different part of your mind now. But I think it would be best if you didn't go. He needs a few weeks to catch up on everything. By the exam though, he'll be fine**" Kushina said. She opened the doors.

"Wait. I thought you couldn't leave the room?" Naruto said. Kushina giggled.

"**I couldn't before. I can basically roam around here now, and I do want to talk to my husband**" Kushina said. Naruto nodded. He decided to exit at that time.


	13. Chapter 13

Demonic Legacy Chapter 13: The invasion of Sound/Return of a legend

The Chuunin exam finals were finally here. Neji was already in the arena, waiting for Naruto. Naruto did arrive right after. The crowd couldn't wait.

"Begin" the Proctor said. Naruto used leaf teleport to close in.

"I've been training for this moment" He said, right infront of Neji. Neji tried to hit him, but Naruto was actually a shadow clone. The real one tossed a Kunai down at Neji, and it almost hit.

"Did you really think I was an Idiot? I'll tell you a little something about the Hyuuga clan. Their taijutsus, like all, requires close range. However, I know that by staying long range, I can easily avoid you. This is what it means to be a Chuunin. You have to pick your spots. Hnata almost died because of you. And you know why? Because she believed in her own true self. Not destiny and all that crap. Word of mouth for you. Your father didn't die for the clan. He gave his life up for his brother, your uncle" Naruto said. This shocked Neji. To the point, that he wasn't paying attention to what Naruto did, and was blasted by a Fire Dragon bullet

"Coward!" Neji said. Naruto's face twitched. He then smirked.

"Your comments mean nothing to me. I told you the truth. I already mapped out my victory for you. You will never touch me...Trash" Naruto said. Neji was infuriated He closed in on Naruto, but Naruto teleported away, before making an army of clones.

"Bring it!" they all said. 1 was not in the correct stance, and Neji attacked him, and it was indeed a clone

The others jumped on Neji, but he used his chakra, spun around, creating the Kaiton spin. And at that moment, he was dragged underneath the ground, with only his head sticking out.

"Headhunter jutsu. Gotta love it. Oh, I tied your hands behind your back with some ninja wire, really strong stuff. So if you want your hands, just give up. If you try to get up, then you die" Naruto said, as he had a completed rasengan near Neji's head.

"This very move is a jutsu my father, Yondaime, created. It's called Spiral Sphere, or Rasengan. It's more powerful then anything you've ever faced. Get up, and your brains will be splattered. But before that..." Naruto said, as a clone of Naruto grabbed Neji's hair. Naruto thrust the Rasengan through it, making the hair fucked up, and only to just below the neck base.

"MY HAIR. YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!! that took me a long time to grow it. I was planning to be a rockstar...YOU'VE TAKEN MY DREAMS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji shouted. Naruto was disturbed. In fact, everyone was. But Naruto didn't falter one bit.

"Do you yield.? I don't like to kill to much, but if you don't yield now, you will be left in a bloody mess" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"Fine. You win. I underestimated you. I guess fate isn't exactly what I thought it was" Neji said, with a sliht smirk. Naruto dispelled the Rasengan.

"It's not. No matter what crap you've been fed, it's your own choices that make you, and your future. I acted like an idiot before, so people could underestimate me. But now that I am a ninja, I feel as if i have nothing to hide now" Naruto said.

Sasuke was late for his match. Temari defeated Shikimaru when he gave up, and Kankuro didn't even begin his match, which lead to Nikita ultimately defeating Shino, when she trapped him inside her illusion world.

Sasuke did finally arrive, and the match against Gaara was quick, due to the fact that the war began. Sound and Suna ninjas came from everywhere. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro left quickly.

"This isn't good. Sakura. You should get to the acadamy, and help the students get to safety"m Kakashi said. Sasuke (who, with his black clothing and some face paint that made him looks like the wrestler Sting, was actually looking like a goth) was prepared to fight.

"No Sensei. I want to fight. No more am I going to be weak and stay behind. If I get injured, or killed, then at least I can do it proudly" Sakura said. Everyone smiled at that.

"Alright, but you're going to need help. I need to conserve my chakra" Nikita said. She turned into a really miniature version of herself, and flew onto Sakura's right arm.

"This will hurt" Nikita said. She dug her claws and feet into Sakura. She bled, hissing in agony. It continued, as Nikita attached her tail onto Sakura's arm.

"I'm now a weapon. If you say shield, my wings will protect you. You say blade, they sharpen. You say fire, I will shoot Amaratsu blasts. Also, while I'm attached to you, You also have the Sharingan. But under no circumstances are you to EVER use Mengekyou. That will blind you instantly" Nikita said. Sakura nodded, her eyes becoming Sharingan.

"Good luck" Naruto said he made his thumb bleed.

"You summoning father?" Nikita asked. Naruto made the hand seals for summoning.

"Not this time. Summoning Jutsu. Dragon Lord Ragnarok" Naruto said. With that, a large red, semi mechanical dragon appeared.

"Uzamaki-san. It's good to finally be summoned by you. You will now have the second mark. What is thy bidding?" Ragnarok asked. Naruto smirked.

"Ragnarok, my friend, I need you to assist the leaf ninjas in fending off the Sound ninjas. Leave the Suna ninjas though. And use caution. I got something to do" Naruto said, jumping off, landing on the roof where Orochimaru and Sarutobi were starting their fight.

"Edo Tensai" Orochimaru said, 3 coffins appeared. It was the 3 dead Hokages.

"Naruto, my grandson. You're alive. How unfortunate" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked.

"For you, yes. But here is another thing. By using Edo tensai, you've sealed yourself into a world of pain, by 2 generations of Namikaze" Naruto said, making some hand seals. Orochimaru was confused.

"Heaven's reincarnation JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. A large sphere came out of him. It made him tired. The sphere began to shock Minato, until the orb shrank to Nothing. Minato looked at himself.

"Whatever" Orochimaru said. He put in the tags to the Shodaime and Nidaime. He was about to for Minato, when Minata grabbed his hand, and squeezed it.

"Hello...father" Minato said. Orochimaru was clearly shocked.

"You...you're dead" Orochimaru said. Minato tossed Orochimaru down. Minato then moved over to Naruto, and picked him u.

"In a sense, I was. But part of a Shinigami deal, is the user's soul is tied to the victim's cell. However, if not in Shinigami, then the user can have the soul detached, and live inside. That is what happened for one month. Soon enough, Kushina will also be freed. I won't kill you, but I can't guarentee that my son, or my wife won't" Minato said. Naruto was clearly out. Minato vanished.

He took Naruto to the Namikaze mansion. Going in, he laid Naruto down there. Minato then popped in a chakra soldier pill, to regain some chakra.

"Rest my son. You deserve it" Minato said. He teleported back. He knew the plan already. Help the villagers, for the third wanted Orochimaru to himself.

And Many people were stunned when they saw the legend come back in. the whole battle stopped for a second. One random ninja asked something he shouldn't have

"when are you going to finish the job you fucken failed to do, and kill the fucken demon?" the random ninja asked. Minato saw who it was, and teleported, and killed him.

"Why would I kill my own son. And for the record...Kyuubi's my wife" Minato said. And just like that, the battle resumed. With the help of the elite ninjas, Ragnarok, and Minato, the battle was over quickly. The Suna ninjas abandoned the sound ninjas, leaving them to be slaughtered by an angry Konoha.


	14. Chapter 14

Demonic Legacy Chapter 14: Geting ready to find the Slug Sanin

Naruto woke up. He saw himself in unfamiliar area. He then looked up, and saw Minato

"Hey son" Minato said, embracing Naruto. Minato let a few tears out.

"Thank you son" Minato said. Naruto understood.

"Kushina can't be released yet. Until we find an item that can help you, you will die if she is to be released" Minato said. Naruto sighed.

"It's alright. She's been keeping my demon blood in check. So I can't complain to much" Naruto said. Minato sighed.

"It was a quick battle. But Sarutobi has passed away, when he sealed off my old man's arms. But I plan to catch up with some friends around town, and people now know not to bug you the way they have. Last person who did that, I slit the fucker's throat without remorse" Minato said. Naruto sighed.

"So, I guess you're taking back your position as Hokage" Naruto said. Minato shook his head.

"No. I've missed out on so much. I just want to take it easy now. I'm gonna see Hiashi soon. But I'm going to catch up with Fugaku Uchiha" Minato said. Naruto sighed.

"He's dead. The entire Uchiha clan, minus 2, were wiped out" Naruto said. This clearly shocked Minato.

"The emo-fox is right" a voice said. It was Sasuke. Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not EMO, goth-ass" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I AM a goth" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"But yeah sir, my older brother, Itachi, wiped the entire clan out. And there is actually a correction. All but 3 were wiped out. Itachi, because he caused it. Myself, and one of our female teammates, Nikita" Sasuke said. Minato sighed.

"Shame" He said. Naruto nodded.

"Well I know, that I'm nowhere near your level" Sasuke said. Minato smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't take me on. I wasn't the most powerful ninja in the world for nothing" Minato said. Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever. Just train me, and I'll be fine. I need to defeat Itachi. It's personal" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"You'll defeat him eventually. Don't fret" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto, I hope you're up for a mission. Jiraya asked for you to come along, as he searches for the Gondaime Hokage" Minato said. Naruto got up all excited.

"So, who is it?" Naruto asked. Minato smiled.

"Her name, is Tsunade. One of the legendary 3, besides my old man, and Jiraya. She is the Shodaime's granddaughter, and also, somebody very close to me" Minato said. Naruto was confused.

"How so?" Naruto asked. Minato really smiled.

"Despite some of her faults, I am proud to say, she is my mother. Making her, your grandmother" Minato said. Naruto smirked.

"I hope it explains a lot. I mean, how could a great, kind but definitely powerful person, like yourself, could be produced from the ping pong balls of Orochimaru" Naruto said. He had intentionally put the humor in there, as the boys laughed.

Next day, Naruto and Jiraya had head out. Naruto smiled.

"You know, I think things are starting to actually do good these days. I'm feeling like a million bucks these days. What about you, ero-sanin" Naruto casually said. Jiraya was inwardly fuming.

"Don't call me that. It's embarrassing to be called that" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"I won't stop. Just...not everytime. Listen. I'm glad you brought me along. I look forward to meeting my grandmother" Naruto said. Jiraya smiled.

"Yeah. It's been a while. But you wouldn't think that she is one. She is still as young as ever. I don't think that we should tell her that Minato is alive again. I would personally like to surprise her" Jiraya said. Naruto sighed.

"Listen. Maybe that's not such a good idea. Well, surprise is good, but I think that dad might just be needed to be of help" Naruto said. Jiraya nodded.

"Truth be honest, I think of something that to me, should have been. Ever since I met Tsunade-hime, I've been head over heels for her. She never once gave me the time of day really. Not all the time though. There were some things we did, that I certainly don't regret" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"Does it involve some serious hip grinding?" Naruto asked. Jiraya chuckled.

"Yeah. Sex is great" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded.

"How would you know. You're only 12-13" Jiraya said. Naruto pulled out his copy of his sex video between him and Haku.

"Met this chick on my first mission. Saved her from a world of despair. Had a date, we fucked, AND was okay with recording the entire thing. Doesn't care if it gets leaked. It was a dare that my whole team has now seen" Naruto said. Jiraya was inwardly throwing a party.

"Well, I gt my own, with Tsunade. But I won't show you that one, for the sake she is your grandmother" Jiraya said. Naruto nodded.

"Well, you can have a look at mine. But curious...if Tsunade-obaa-chan is as beautiful as you say, how did she end up sleeping with tall, ugly, and ping pong balls" Naruto said Jiraya chuckled.

"It was at one hardcore party, when they were both 17, after a massive battle was won by us. They didn't know did what, but when she found she was pregnant a few days later, blood tests were shown. You know the rest" Jiraya said. Naruti sighed nodding

The 2 knew it could take a while before they found Tsunade


	15. Chapter 15

Demonic Legacy Chapter 15: Meeting Tsunade and company

After a month of searching, Naruto had found something very interesting. He saw some trees growing at a fast rate. He alerted Jiraya of this.

"Motuken. We're close" Jiraya said. Naruto was confused, as they walked towards the rapidly growing trees.

"Motuken? Does it like heal trees?" Naruto asked. Jiraya shook his head.

"Grows them from scratch. Must not have seen the fight between the first 3 Hokages. Only the males can inherit them. Minato can use it, thus you'll be able to. But with Minato, he prefers not to, so don't ask him to teach it to you. It's a bloodline limit of Shodaime" Jiraya said. Naruto sighed.

"It explains nothing. What's going on?" Naruto asked. That is when they saw a young boy, maybe 2 or 3 years older then Naruto. He had blond hair as well, just not quite as golden as Naruto's

"Yo Daniel" Jiraya said. The boy turned around.

"Jiraya. Good to see you again" Daniel said. Naruto was confused. Daniel saw Naruto, and was clearly confused.

"Where's Tsunade at?" Jiraya asked. Daniel sighed.

"Where else besides the casinos or the bars. I wish mom wouldn't be like that. By the way, who's the kid" Daniel asked. Jiraya chuckled.

"This here, is a ninja, of inheritance of great legacy. He is the son of your brother, Minato. His name, is Naruto" Jiraya said. Naruto and Daniel wore exact same smile.

"Nice. I bet you 2 wish to see her" Daneils aid. Both Jiraya and Naruto nodded.

Daniel did lead them to a bar. It wasn't to run down. That is when they did see Tsunade. She wore a big green coat, had platinum blonde hair, and the nicest rack possible. Tsunade, despite having a bit of drinks in the system, did recognize Jiraya. Mind you, her assistant, Shizune, did point them out.

"What is it this time" She said. Jiraya cleared his throat.

"You've been requested by the Konoha council to be the next Hokage" Jiraya said. Tsunade smirked.

"Not a chance. And who's the kid?" Tsunade asked. Jiraya sighed.

"Your grandson. His name is Naruto" Jiraya said. Tsunade smirked. It would seem the alcohol got out of her system.

"Naruto eh? Only minato would be a dumbass to name his son after Ramen" She said. Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"Now wait Tsuande. You don't want to piss this one off. I mean he is half demon" Jiraya said. Tsunade smirked.

"He doesn't scare me. He's a runt. A runt who must understand, that the Hokage title is crap" Tsunade said. Naruto was clearly pissed now. He radiated off killer intent.

"Naruto...calm down. She's just had bad experience with that concept. She did lose 6 people to the title. 4 for you" Jiraya said. Naruto was about to say something, when he understood. He calmed down.

"Well it's more then just that. The title for Hokage, for me, is a title of strength, not just of skils and on the outside, but on the inside...minus paperwork. To be a Hokage, you must be a strong willed person, faced death and not be afraid. To be a leader. I don't know if I'm a good leader, but I damn well know I am strong willed. I am a demon carrier. I've withstood the hatred, the glares, the beating, the physical and mental torture, to even the point when I nearly was castrated at 8 years old. Living alone for the first 8 years, I had to fight for survival. After that, Kakashi Hatake helped me a great deal. Only now, I am getting the respect that I feel I deserve, for carrying a burden for them, even though it was based on Kyuubi being protective of me, her son. It's Orochimaru, my damned to hell Grandfather, that caused all this" Naruto said, knuckles going white. Shizune, Daniel, and Tsunade were all shocked by this.

"Forgive my ramblings. Lately, I've been having moments. But let me put it to you this way. We all want to die peacefully. But as ninjas, we can't count on that. Did Nawaki die without a fight. Not from what I heard. Did Dan die instantly when he was attacked. No, he put up a fight. I know this, because Ero-Sanin told me. Nidaime fought in the great war, and died defending his country, which his brother founded. His brother died fighting. Hell, all Hokages up to date have died fighting. Unlike some of the other Kages, to be the Hokage, means you've proven to be strong, and that you are going to be the one who leads them through thick and thin, even if you have to die. Despite the crap our village has put me through, I still defend it, because I see it as I probably would be no different. I would be resentful to the container of something that took away my family, for a little while. So please...Obaa-chan. Reconsider" Naruto said. Tsunade was moved by his speech.

"Give me about 1 week" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. He and Jiraya left.

"I think you hooked her. Who knew you could be a diplomat" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"Oh go watch the damn porno" Naruto said. Jiraya blushed.

Next day, Naruto met up with Daniel Naruto wanted to apologize for before.

"Uncle, it wasn't like me to suddenly lash out like that. It's true, I've been having a lot of emotional moments lately, finding out all this information about me" Naruto said. Daniel sighed.

"Look. I don't want you to apologize for something that was needed. I've never been to Konoha, and I want to go there. To know the very history behind the great ninja village is what I want to know. To be there, is like a dream. But yeah, you might have gotten her attention. But there is a reason why you're waiting a week" Daniel said. Naruto was curious. Daneil grew a tree, and the 2 sat in it.

"She was approached by Orochimaru, to fix his arms. She had refused at first, until he clained he could revive dad and uncle Nawaki" Daniel said. Naruto sighed.

"Orochimaru won't. There is no true way to revive the dead. Well, there is 1, having done so, myself. But there is no way that it can happen" Naruto said. Daneil was shocked.

"How did...nevermind...WHO did you revive?" Daniel asked. Naruto smirked.

"Your brother/My father. Thing was, when he sealed my mother, AKA Kyuubi, inside of me, the death god made him use his soul to enforce the cage. That is why he died.. Orochimaru did use Edo Tensai to revive the 3 dead Hokages, not including Sarutobi-sama.. My mother, taught me a jutsu, for the sole reason, to revive dad. Because his soul wasn't in heaven or hell. It was still living. But Nawaki and Dan's...they're dead. There is nothing you can do to revive them at all. Besides...you never take deals from snakes. You kill them and skin them" Naruto said. Daniel nodded.

"Right. Wow. I'll actually get to meet my legendary brother. I have to tell mom" Daniel said. Naruto glared at him.

"No. It's a surprise" Naruto said. Daniel took a minute to understand, and did.

The week did pass by. Now, Tsunade approached Orochimaru, preparing to do the right thing. Naruto, Daniel, Jiraya, and Tsunade were all keeping a lookout for the danger.


	16. Chapter 16

Demonic Legacy Chapter 16: Sanin Bloody Sanin fight (lol, had to make this title)

Kabuto came in and stopped Tsunade from healing Orochimaru's arms.

"Sorry sir, but she was going to kill you" Kabuto said. Suddenly, many tree roots came up, and attacked the 2. The others came in.

"Kabuto. You Fucken traitor. But it doesn't surprise me" Naruto said. HE went into attack, but Orochimaru used his tongue to slap Naruto back.

Jiraya began to battle Orochimaru. Shizune and Daniel tried their best against Kabuto, but both failed, as he knocked them down. Naruto had gotten up, while Tsunade had begun her fight with Kabuto. Kabuto had managed to land a hard punch to Tsunade's gut. She coughed up blood, and froze at that.

"Geez obaa-chan. You're supposed to be a Sanin, yet you're afraid of blood. Damn" Naruto said. Kabuto was smart, int trying to attack Tsunade again. This time, it was with a chakra scapel. But Naruto blocked it. He had some of his tendons cut up in his arm. So Kabuto landed a solid kick to Naruto's head.

"Naruto!" Tsunade said. Naruto got up. He smirked.

"Is this the best you have Kabuto. A drunkard who can't aim can hit better then you. Believe me, I know" Naruto said, creating a Rasengan, which he slammed into Kabuto's gut. But Kabuto got up.

"You fool. As long as I have chakra, I can regenerate myself freely, because I know how to use my chakra to regenerate damaged or lost cells. No amount of attacks you do will ever affect me truly" Kabuto said, as he stabbed Naruto. Kabuto healed his gut. But Naruto took off his shirt. It made Shizune drool, as she got up. Naruto took out the Kunai.

"Obaa-chan. You a a ninja. One of the most respected. So you've had some bad experiences, and blame it on Konoha. Big deal. Konoha needs you more then ever. They want a Sanin to take the reigns of Konoha, to lead them. But at a small cost of course. There is a war going on with Sound now, because Orochimaru did invade Konoha. Almost destroyed the very village your grandfather built. Please, Tsunade. You are needed, more then ever" Naruto said. He got the Kunsagi through him again. But he only hit the shoulder. Naruto shrieked at the sudden pain. He cursed himself for not seeing it coming.

"Look like it's going to be just the 3 Sanin now" Orochimaru said, still having his tongue wrapped around his weapon. He noticed Daniel trapping Kabuto with his Motuken bloodline.

"I guess so" Tsunade said. She got up. She still had some blood on her mouth, but she spat it out.

"So, Tsunade-chan. What are you going to do? Live your life, or go back to the hell hole, and take the crap title, that is Hokage" Orochimaru said. She grabbed his extended tongue, and used her strength to squeeze it.

"Not for me it isn't. I've had a week to think about the offers I've been given. I think it's time to move on from my past, yet not so much. I am Gondaime Hokage of Konoha. For Dan, Nawaki, sensei, and Minato, and anyone who has been Hokage, aspires to be Hokage, who live and die to protect the greatest village in the world" Tsunade said. She let go, as Orochimaru retracted his tongue, which took the Kunsagi out of Naruto's shoulder. It began to heal up on it's own.

"What. You're becoming like a...god" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked.

"It pays being half demon. You'd never know old man. Maybe it's time I told you my other dream. I don't just aspire to be Hokage. I also aspire to join the legendary ranks, as the first Dragon Sanin" Naruto said. He summoned the Bahamut armor, and rushed in. Kabuto broke free, and aided Orochimaru in summoning the boss Snake, Manda. Jiraya had summoned the Toad boss, Gamabunta. The 2 summon bosses began to fight, as Naruto really began to chase and beat down Orochimaru.

"How I've waited for this day" Naruto said. Tsunade summoned the slug boss, Katsuri. Orochimaru managed to get away.

After about an hour, Gamabunta had finally stabbed Manda down.

"Take that you asshole" Gamabunta said. The giant toad smirked at his victory. Tsunade was about to punch out Orochimaru when He thrust the Kunsagi with his tongue. It has went through the guts of both Naruto and Tsunade at the same time, as Naruto had allowed it.

"You truly are an idiot. But I guess only 1 of the Namikaze boys can live at a time then" Orochimaru said. Tsunade, coughing up blood, was shocked. She took off her necklace, which had a single jade crystal attached to it. Orochimaru pulled his sword out.

"This isn't good" Jiraya said. With Daniel, Shizune, and Jiraya beaten up, it was looking in Orochimaru's favor. But Tsunade had gotten up, fully healed, with strange markings on her face.

"Genisis Rebirth complete. I now am 100 again. With this, I can't die in battle" Tsunade said. It was then, that they all felt the deadliest killer intent, coming from Naruto. He was fully healed. He had 5 chakra tails out, hair longer, markings on his face, sharpened claws, and his red eyes. He growled.

"Tsunade. Since you're still alive. Why don't I tell you. Naruto and I revived Minato from the dead. And not just a reanimation, but the whole deal. I reanimated him, while Naruto gave Minato his soul back" Orochimaru said. He was then visciously attacked by Naruto. He was tacked down, and coughng up blood.

Kabuto tried to attack, but was launched by Naruto, into the forest.

"**Your arms. They usesless to you. I feed on them**" Naruto said, slashing both of Orochimaru's soulless arms off, and began to eat the flesh off of them. That even sickened Orochimaru. He left at that. After Naruto had a few bites, he looked at himself.

"**I feel in control. This Necklace must have helped**" Naruto said. Tsunade walked forward, a little startled. Naruto slowly became human again. With that, he passed out.

Next morning, he woke up, inside the hotel they were all staying at. Tsunade was looking over him. She helped him up.

"You really frightened us. What happened?" Taunde said. Naruto sighed.

"I became a full fledged demon. For a half demon, it's a safety that happens when we near death. Even my mom fears me when I'm full demon" Naruto said. Tsunade smirked.

"So, you know about Kushina then. Well, if Orochimaru said was true about Minato, why didn't you tell me" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled a foxy smile.

"I wanted to surprise you. He refused to be Hokage again. Despite being back and kicking a lot of ass, he just wants to take it easier. He never got to spend time with his family. Mind you, with what happened, it's understandable. Damn the old man who is my grandfather" Naruto said. Tsunade chuckled.

"Yeah. Hell, it would be better if Jiraya was your grandfather. But shit happens. You're still you" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

They had to get back to Konoha. Little did they know, another threat would come to them. A threat, in the form of a sharkman, and a emotionless crimson eyed murderer.


	17. Chapter 17

Demonic Legacy Chapter 17: Return home/Kushina returns to the living

1 Week prior to arriving, 2 well known Missing ninjas had intercepted the group, waiting until Naruto was alone. Or at least with Daniel, as he wasn't considered a threat to them. Their names, were Kisame Hogishinki, and Itachi Uchiha.

"Look at what we have here. 2 runts" Kisame said. This got the attention of Naruto and Daniel. Itachi actually showed a different look on his face, when he smirked.

"Uchiha Itachi. Don't know and care who you are" Naruto said, pointing to Kisame. This enraged Kisame as he unsheathed strange busted blade and attacked Naruto. Naruto, quickly knew that Bahamut would be useful, summoned the armor and sword, blocking Kisame from chopping him.

"Do you think you can capture me so easily? I think not" Naruto said. He flew up, Daniel jumping on.

"I hold the advantage here boys. We're in a open forest, which can be regrown. I may kill some animals, but your deaths will be much needed. MEGA FLARE!!!!!!!" Naruto said. The Bahamut blade opened up, turning into a massive gun. It gathered a lot of chakra and outside energy, and made a huge blast towards the missing ninjas. They dodged it. The only thing left, was a huge crate. Naruto landed.

"Damn. I'm fucken tired after that" Naruto said, returning to normal to conserve chakra.

"Why don't you go full fledged demon on them?" Daniel asked. This surprised the 2 missing ninjas.

"I need to be near death, and it's the worst possible idea. I'm not exactly in control. Even mom fears me, and she damn near wiped out Konoha, based on an accident" Naruto said. Itachi and Kisame were confused. But they had no time, as the sound of 1000 birds had echoed nearby. It was Sauske. He rushed with his Chiordi, and tried to stabItachi with it. But Itachi simply moved, and tossed Sasuke down.

"Lay off of him, you Rascally Weasel" Naruto said, going closer, with a seemingly unreal speed. Kisame tried to get Naruto, but was failing as he was dodging Daniel's tree vines.

"Tsukiomi" Itachi whispered. Sasuke was put in a bad state. Naruto growled.

"You leave me to choice. Since we're close to home anyways" Naruto said. He was about to pull out a 3 point Kunai, when Itachi spoke up.

"Your home. They were pathetic. We took on about 4 jounin, including Kakashi. They all fell. Not dead, but if it were up to me, they would be" Kisame said. Naruto growled.

"Then obviously, you haven't faced the greatest of them all yet" Naruto said, tossing the 3 pointed Kunai at Itachi. He dodged it.

"A tripoint. The only one who used them were Yondaime, and he's dead" Itachi said, before he felt a stab in his back, which had really hurt him. Kisame looked over, ad saw that Minato was indeed there. He had struck Itachi in the back, and held Itachi in the hostage position.

"You talking to me?" Minato asked. Itachi had a feared expression on his face. Kisame did as well.

That was when Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya arrived. They saw what went on.

"Boys. I don't know much, but I do know, that I'm letting you go with a simple warning. If you as so much step near Konoha again, or go near my son, or any family for that matter, I will put you through more pain then you can imagine, that you will be begging for death" Minato said. He let itachi go, after removing the Kunai. The 2 missing ninjas scurried out of there.

Minato was then suddenly embraced by Tsunade.

"Hey mom" He said. Tsunade had let a few happy tears loose.

"It's been way to long" Tsunade said. She then turned towards Daniel.

"Oh...forgot there for a second. Minato...this is Daniel...your younger brother" Tsunade said. Few things shocked Minato. This classified as one of them. Nontheless, he was indeed happy.

"I'm sorry guys, but it looks like Sasuke was badly injured. I have to take him to the Konoha hospital" Minato said. Tsunade stopped him.

"This ain't no injury. I heard what it was Tsurkiomi. I'm Fully aware of what it is. The most powerful Genjutsu in the world, only produced by the Mengekyou Sharingan. It will be tough to heal his mind" Naruto said. Tsunade then came forward. Focussing her chakra to Sasuke's head, she quickly managed to free him from his state of mind. The face painted leaf ninja woke up, breathing hard. His eyes, having pure hatred to them once again. He then relaxed.

"Damn. I had to go through it AGAIN" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Sasuke. But he's gone, for now" Minato said. Sasuke nodded. Minato then picked up the exhausted boy.

"He'll still need to go to the hospital to recover. I sense a total burnout. Mom. When I get back, I need great gramps's crystal. It's important for reuniting myself with Kushina " Minato said, teleporting to Konoha.

"And it will still take us a week to get back. I don't get this? What was he using?" Naruto asked. Jiraya sighed, as the group began the move again.

"He was using the very jutsu that made him famous. Hiriashnin, or Flying thunder God. He can be summoned with the 3 point Kunai, or teleport to another 3 point Kunai. That move killed over 300 Iwa ninjas during the great ninja war, heavily tilting it in Konoha's favor" Jiraya said. Naruto smirked.

"That's my dad alright" Naruto said. To make a point, he smiled brightly.

They had made it back to Konoha within the week. Tsunade's first order of business was to revivie Kaakshi from HIS Tsurkiomi that Itachi did to him.

1 Week later...

Everyone gathered to the Hokage tower, where Tsunade had stepped out. She had been pronounced at the Gondaime Hokage of Konoha. The people were happy about one of the Sanin taking over, despite Minato not taking his position back. Naruto clutched the necklace.

"Dad. I think it's time. Mom's been getting restless" Naruto said. Minato nodded.

"Hold on then" Minato said. He teleported into the basement of the Namikaze manor.

"This may hurt, so forgive me" Minato said, knocking Naruto out, and placing him on a pedestal. He took off the necklace, and held it above Naruto. Minato then took off Naruto's shirt, looking at the seal.

"This will work" Minato said. He began to combination that would destroy the seal. Naruto was clearly in pain, as Red chakra began to burst out through his body. The Green crystal kept shocking Naruto, to keep Kushina calm, so she would not kill Naruto through a rage of pain.

Eventually the red chakra had all escaped Naruto. He was still breathing. It was shallow at first, but ti began to slow down, becoming even.

The red chakra began to form into a human body, including the tails.

"Kushina-hime-chan" Minato said. Kushina was fully alive. But she had nothing on. Minato had a half blushing look on is face,with a perverted grin. Kushina glomped Minato.

"It's been far to long" she said, in a seductive whisper. Minato sighed.

"As much fun as it would be to take you here, right now, we should wait" Minato said. Kushina sighed.

"You're right. I hope nobody raided this house while we were gone" Kushina said, getting up. Minato had a nosebleed alright.

"No. You know this house is extra secured. I designed the security myself" Minato said. Kushina smirked.

"Then it does make me wonder if it is anygood" Kushina playfully said. Minato knew this. They both sensed Naruto getting up. Kushina quickly ran out.

"Ugh. I feel like shit" Naruto said, trying to get up. His hands were now claws, he had tiny fox ears poking out, and he had grown. He got up, and stretched, when he noticed the growth.

"Well, I am half demon, afterall" Naruto said. He knew his tails were in the form of Chakra tails, and he knew that he only had 5. but it seems as if there was an extra one. Kushina then came down, dressed in jeans, a white T shirt, and had a beautiful diamond necklace on her. Naruto smiled.

"Hey mom" He said. The 2 embraced each other. It was good for Kushina to see her son face to face, in the real world.


	18. Chapter 18

Demonic Legacy chapter 18: United souls (LEMON)

* * *

After finally meeting back up with their friends, and Naruto going over to Sakura's, for an overnigth party, Minato and Kushina finally had their alone time. They rushed into the master bedroom, and locked it. Minato slammed Kushina up against the door, eagerness in his eyes.

Lemon Begin

"Ooooh yeah, take me. And take me NOW! 13 years, far to long" she said, ripping off Minato's black muscle shirt. The 2 kissed passionately for a minute, as they let themselves feel each other up, getting familiar with themselves again. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he held onto her, and placed her down on the bed.

"Wait" She said. The 2 separated. Kushina got up, and looked in the closet. She smiled, when all her clothes were still there.

"Close your eyes for a second" She said. She pulled out something. Minato didn't see it. When he heard another Door click, he knew she was in the bathroom. He sighed, then smiled.

"My goddess" He said. He took off his pants, and was only left in his boxers. Already, he was pitching a tent. The door the opened, before closing. The lights went out, before the candles had been lit by Kushina's demonic fire chakra. Minato turned around, and liked what he saw.

She wore a 2 piece lingerie. Black lace bra, and black lace panties, with a shear slip over top. She began to walk over to Minato, swaying her hips to the side, each step she took. Minato was in pure awe at the sight.

"Looks like you're not the only one, excited to see me. Well, how's about I say 'hello', to your little friend" she teasingly said. She went onto her knees, as she ripped off Minato' boxers. The 11 inch ramrod was fully erect, much to Kushina's pleasure. She knew she was already wet.

She began to lick his shaft, before devouring it. She bobbed her head on the shaft, getting moans and groans from the former Hokage. All the while, Kushina was fingering herself.

"Oooooooooh" Minato moaned, as he guided her head on his shaft. After 13 years, even if dead, you have a lot saved up, so it wasn't long before he felt his member twitching inside her mouth. She felt it to, her actions increasing. After a few more second, he came, and his cum practically gushered out of her mouth, as she gagged a bit on it. He blushed, seeing how it was a bit to much. But when she looked up, after wiping away the excessive cum, and licking it off her fingers, she smiled.

"NO surprise you came so much. Let's just hope you didn't empty your balls just yet" she said, getting up. She tossed away the shear slip, as Minato pulled down the sheets of their bed. Kushina pulled off her soaked panties, and tossed them away. Minato laid down, as Kushina crawled onto him. She guided his hands to her D cup Boobs, also guiding the way he massaged them. Barely audible grunts came from the demon queen. She n longer guided Minato's hands, as he kept continuing. She reached behind her, and unclasped her bra. Seeing this, Minato stopped, as she threw the last Garment away.

It was almost instant that Minato went right for them. Kushina's breathing became very shallow, as Minato began to suck, lick, and bite one her left breast, while massaging the other. And with his free hand, he lowered it, until it was just above her pussy. He slowly penetrated her with 2 of his fingers, earning a gasp from the fox queen.

For Kushina, her mind blanked out, until her sense brought her back, and she found that they had moved into the 69 position. And even then, she couldn't maintain focus. That's what always happened with Ksuhina. When she had sex with Minato, her mind would go into over-ecstasy-drive, that she would blank out.

But not here. No, she felt herself going into a mind blowing orgasm, cummming all over her husband's face, while she sucked him dry. Not as much cum this time, but that meant little to Kushina. She rolled off of Minato. Minato fixed himself, so he was looking at Kushina, in the eyes.

"My beautiful fox" he quietly said, as the candle lights flickered. She managed to slow her breathing down, and smiled.

"Of all those whom I've slept with, I can never get over the fact that I need to cool down when you make me orgasm" Kushina said. Minato smiled at that.

"I must be doing something right" He said, half serious, half jokingly, all, warmly.

"You are always doing something right. You're the one I've been the most in love with" Kushina said, closing in, as she went and kissed Minato. She climbed up on him, and lowered herself onto his erect ramrod. She rode him, and Rode him hard. He was grunting and groaning the entire time.

"OooohhhhFUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!" Kushina screamed out. At that, Minato sat up. Wrapping their arms aroud each other, and kissing, Kushina still rode Minato, like there was no tomorrow.

Soon, Minato lowered Kushina, so that he was in position to fuck her. And when he did get into that position, Kushian could only smile her most feral smile. And when he saw that, it was a clear translation of 'Fuck me Raw' from Kushina

"Ooohhh. Oohhhhh Kami. OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! YESSSSS YESSSSSS YEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. It only made Minato fuck her harder and faster then before. He raised her long legs up, and rested them on Minato's shoulders, giving him more leverage. He got more when she bent up a bit, only half of her back remaining on the bed.

"I'm Cumming!!!!!!" She suddenly creamed out. She could feel herself closing in on Minato's pulsating member. They both came at the exact same time. Their ravaged breathing was matched, as Minato almost crashed down on her. But he managed not to.

"I hope, we're not done" Minato said. Kushina smiled.

"That would be an insult to the both of us if we were" she said. Minato had one of the most perverse smiles on his face at that mention.

Lemon End

The 2 lovers would do many other positions into the night. It would be around 4 PM when they finally got tired. That was when Kushina felt a suddenly jolt, and an extremely warm sensation. If anything, that made her lust go up 10 fold. And she knew what it was. She had suddenly slipped into heat.

Over at Sakura's...

Naruto was practically making out with Hinata, having her in his lap, with her normal ninja gear on, minus the coat.

"Alright alright, enough already" Ino said. The 2 stopped kissing, both looking at Ino.

"What, can't handle this? I know. You're becoming aroused. I doubt as much as Hina-chan here is" Naruto said. This made all the girls, minus Nikita, blush.

Indeed, the medium sized house managed to fit the rookie 11 (Daniel now included), plus Team Gai, in there. Collectively, they called themselves the Konoha 14.

"Hey Nikita. Think you can make it over to Suna fast?" Sakura asked. This surprised most of them.

"Nope. As much as I would like t, I'm not up to it right now. I prefer to chill here" Nikita said. Everyone sighed.

"Say, I got an idea. Neji, Lee. I have a dare for you" Sasuke said, pulling out a disk. Sakura sighed at that.

"Whatever it is, I accept" Lee said. He liked dares and challenges. Neji, now a bit more loosened, smiled in agreement.

"I want you both to watch this DVD. It's 30 minute's long. I recommend you watch it alone, 1 at a time. It's intense. If you like it, I'll make a copy of it. If not...you have to shave your heads...if you come out early. If you come out after 30 minutes, not liking it, you can dare me to do something...and Naruto as well" Sasuke said. He gave it to Lee first. And Lee went to a secured room.

"How bad is it?" Shino asked. Everyone looked at him, for he had spoken. He sighed.

"You know how Kakashi-sensei obsesses over Icha Icha Paradise...this makes that book series look like weed, compared to crack. It's fucken good. I know, i made the fucken thing" Naruto said. Kiba chuckled.

"Anything made by you must be pathetic, goth bitch" Kiba said. This made both Naruto and Sasuke glare at the canine ninja.

"I'm not a goth...I just have my moments. And Sasuke IS a goth" Naruto said. With the facepaint, everyone knew.

"Yeah man, I'M the goth, DAMMIT" Sasuke said.

About 25 minutes later (5 minutes passed at this point) Lee came out, with a horrified look to his face.

"That was..." He said. Sasuke sighed

"An underdeveloped mind, you are" Sasuke sad. Lee then smirked.

"Well, Neji can go and watch it now. As for you and Naruto...run through Konoha, in only your boxers. And you must have booze in your system" Lee said. Sakura sighed, getting some Sake for the boys. They stripped themselves of their clothes, leaving the boxers. They each had 3 drinks, and left.

They returned 1 hour later.

"Man, we pissed off a lot of people. And made a lot of new fangirls" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at that.

"Oh...yeah" Sasuke said. This made everyone else sigh.

"I try to give an embarrassing dare. And these guys have fun with it. I knew I should have said nothing, but even I don't need to see that" Lee said. Everyone burst out laughing. When the 2 boys finished putting their clothes back on, they noticed Neji was still int here. He came out a few seconds after that.

"You..." Neji said. He walked up to Naruto. It looked like he was going to strike Naruto.

"He made it before he began to date me" Hinata said. This shocked the hell out of Neji. He relaxed himself, before bowing down to Naruto.

"Anyone who can make that kind of video, in POV, and make it that hardcore, is a god. Mind you, haven't seen a porno before that" Neji said. This shocked Kiba, Ino, and Tenten. Shino remained silent

"Yeah. I honestly didn't think it turned out THAT good. Mind you, I was there" Naruto said. Tenten and Ino were about to punch out Naruto, but Kiba also bowed down.

"Why don't you 2 watch it?" Sakura suggested. Tenten and Ino both decided to. And together.

"Is it such a good idea to do that?" Daniel asked. Narutos hook his head, before nodding.

All the boys, including Shino, listened in, as Tenten and Inbo both moaned out, from watching the video.

"That's hot" they heard Ino suddenly said. All the boys, Sakura and Nikita, burst out laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

Demonic Legacy Chjapter 19: Reliving the past/Naruto's Promotion

* * *

Dream Sequence/Flashback

"Congratulations Kushina, you are a mother of a baby boy" Tsunade said said to Kushina. She was given her newborn son. Minato was there, seeing the 2 of them, right near them.

"Thanks mom" Minato said. Tsunade smiled, before leaving.

"He's adorable. Got your nose" Minato said, to Kushina. Kusnina nodded. She couldn't have been happier, yet exhausted.

"He has your eyes" Kushina said. Minato sighed happily.

"What shall we name him?" Minato asked. Kushina sighed.

"I know he's going to be powerful. Powerful, like a maelstrom. Despite it meaning fishcake, which we know is a favorite ramen topping of yours, our son, is Naruto Namikaze" Kushina said. Minato smiled, before kissing his wife on her forehead.

"I have to get back to work soon. As much as I don't want to. But I won't be gone long. I should be back soon. I Love you Kushina" Minato solemly said. Kushina understood, with minato being the Hokage and all.

Sometime later, Orochimaru had come in to visit. Naruto was currently in the nursery. Kushina, immediately sensing him, ran to the nursery.

"What are you doing here?" Kushina demanded. That tone she used woke naruto up, and he began to wail. But Orochimaru didn't flinch to much.

"Can't i visit my own grandson. Besides. He deserves a gift" Orochimaru said. Kushina gasped, as he moved. Small drops of blood had seeped from Naruto's neck, and the 3 comma heaven's curse mark was shown on his neck.

"YOU!. WHY would you do such a thing. I knew you were a cruel bastard, but THIS!!!!!!!!" Kushina said. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well my dear, this is a gift of power, for now, a part of my soul has been given to him. A power, which will eventually make him far stronger then my own pathetic son" Orochimaru said. Kushina had began to radiate killer intent. When it did, things blew up.

"You take that back now. I want you to have no influence over my child" Kushina said, walking closer and closer to Orochimaru. Orochimaru had n evil smirk to his face.

"Oh no my dear daughter-in-law. That's the thing. That would kill him for sure. The mark I gave him may kill him, but I'm sure the little guy is strong enough to survive it. Afterall. He is the son of the demon queen. And he will survive it. Soon, Konoha will fall, when I, and Naruto destroy it, side by side. Then, We shall rule the world, learning every jutsu possible, living forever!!!!!!!! at least I will" Orochimaru said, as he fire teleported out of the hospital. The words did sink in immediately. Kushina walked over to the wailing child, placed her fingers on the curse mark, and began to drain it. It was then, that Minato teleported in.

"Kushina-chan!" Minato said. Kushina was growling in pain.

"This is...to much. Negative powers coursing. Orochimaru...gave our baby...curse mark. Have to drain it...before death" Kushina said. Naruto stopped wailing. He was breathing normally now, but Kushina was trembling in pain. She gave Minato their child quickly.

"Minato-kun. I don't have much time. The curse is bringing out the uncontrollable part of me. I'm going to get away from here as fast as I can. But, I'm afraid, that it won't be enough. My rage will send me...into my true form. I will...not be in control...you have to defeat me...in any way possible!!!" Kushina said, as a few of her tails began to sprout. She ran off. She tried to get away from Konoha, but she was transforming fast.

Minato panicked. It was now nighttime, and he was in the Hokage's office, he noticed Kushina, now Kyuubi, running towards Konoha. He had been notified before hand. Sarutobi was there. Minato finished up his will, a letter to his son. He then sealed it.

"There. When Naruto reaches either 16, or Jounin, he's to have this. It's my will. It will tell him everything" Minato said. Saurtobi sighed.

"Are you sure about this my friend?" Sarutobi asked. Minato's sensei, Jiraya, was there as well, he agreed with everything going on there. Minato then took off his necklace, which had a jade crystal to it.

"Not even this can help me now. Sorry great-gramps. Sarutobi-sama, Jiraya-sensei.My wife will be attacking soon, as this was the closest village. My old man did this, when he cursed my son, Naruto. Kushina-chan drained the curse, and it affected her" Minato said. That was when Minato's best friend, and Teammate, Hyuuga Hiashi, came in.

"Hiashi. Good. You're here. Let's get going with the mission. Our shinobi are trying to fend off my wife. We know why she's like this. There is only 1 way to stop the most powerful being in the world" Minato solemly said. Sarutobi, Jiraya, and Hiashi knew this answer, and all hated it.

"Shiki Fuujin" The 4 said. Sarutobi sighed.

"Let me do it Minato. Please. I beg of you. Naruto will need his father around for him" Sarutobi said. Minato shook his head.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. You're not a seal master like me. No, I need to do this. For when I seal my wife into our son, it has to contain her, so she can calm down. And my presence will calm her for sure" Minato said. The 3 looked confused.

"To simply put, when you use Shiki Fuujin to seal a being into another, the soul of the user goes with, acting as part of the seal. Anyways. We should go" Minato said.

The 4 were now on the battlefield Hiashi held Naruto. The seals had been placed on him already.

"Sensei. Sorry about not coming by when you asked" A masked ninja said. Minato sighed.

"No need for that Kakashi. You're here now. Let's go" Minto said, summoning the Toad boss, Gamabunta. The 5 jumped onto the giant toad.

"Battling the Kyuubi, I see" Gamabunta said. Minato sighed. He began a long process of hand seals.

"Yes. Alright guys. This is it. Naruto is to be views as a hero. If the damn villagers think otherwise, I have a couple new laws. Those tell the younger generation about this, and those who dare to cause any form of harm to my son, whether physical, mental, or emotional, shall be sentenced to death, on the spot. Preferably with a Katon jutsu, so they may be burned alive. I can't name a 5th Hokage, so looks like your out of retirement Sarutobi-sama" Minato said. That was when Tsunade jumped onto Gamabunta. Minato was almost done.

"Son. Don't do it" Tsunade said. Minato looked at her, and shook his head.

"I have no choice mom. I really wish I did, but I don't" Minato said. Tsunade began to break down. More ninjas were being killed, as Kyuubi approached closer and closer. Tsunade lightly embraced Minato, making him smile.

"Thank you. Hiashi, Kakashi. I'm naming you both Naruto's godfathers. You are the ones most responsible for his safety. I don't expect either of you to adopt him, as I know it will be awful for you. Hiashi, with the Hyuuga clan and your own child in a few months, and Kakashi, with being ANBU. I'm sure Naruto will be fine, if you hold to my laws. Jiraya-sensei. I wish you were my father. But regardless, you're more of a father to me, then my real father, Orochimaru, ever was" Minato said, finishing up the hand seals. Kyuubi roared, taking out a few ninjas who attacked her.

"SHIKI FUUJIN" Minato said. The death god appeared. He came down to Minato, and understood. Kyuubi growled at the sight.

A Bright flash, as the Death god reached into Kyuubi, grabbing her soul. Buit she turned her body into her soul, thus taking the entire being. Minato directed it into Naruto, and finished up the sealing.

"**Your soul, is now part of the seal. You are now to die, Minato Namikaze**" The death god said, pulling out Minato's soul, and placing it into Naruto. Minato smiled, as in a goodbye smile, before closing his eyes. He fell off Gamabunta. The other 5 jummped off, as the toad boss vanished. Minato laid thee, now bleeding.

End Dream Sequence/Flashback

Kushina woke up suddenly. Her shallow breathing, as she laid on top of Minato, was very evident, as her bare breasts heaved up and down very fast. She trembled. It woke Minato up. Sensing her pain, he cuddled her.

"It was so real" Kushina cried out. Minato sighed.

"It's okay. Just tell me what you saw" Minato quietly said to her. She nodded.

"I saw the day I attacked. I relived it. It was painful. Horrible. My heart, heavy" she said. Minato did calm her down, with a quick kiss.

"Thank you. I know, what happened back then was real, and now, is real" Kushina said. Minato smiled.

"Yes. Even if the village still harbors hatred towards him, they are accepting him, and respecting him. He has done the impossible. With your help, he actually resurrected a person. me. Despite the 13 year setback, we can begin anew now. Not to mention the crazy stuff we did" Minato said, earning a blush from the fox queen.

"Yeah. We did some crazy positions last night. Of damn. I don't feel so..." she said. She quickly got up, slipped on Minato's T shirt. It was big on her. She ran into the washroom. She began to puke like crazy. Minato saw this

'Damn. It didn't take this long last time. It has to be the only possible explanation' Minato thought to himself. She stopped after a few minutes, and came back in to bed. She still kept the shirt on though.

"I should have known. I am pregnant. I should have told you, but just 2 minutes before we came that last time, I...slipped into heat" Kushina said. Minato chuckled for a second.

"Well, it's a good thing. I'm sure Naruto always wanted a brother or sister, so it's just as good. Besides...we're ready. We always have been"Minato said. With that, a smile was put back onto Kushina's face. She then looked at the time. She gasped.

"We're late" she said. Minato looked at the time, and sighed.

The 2 got dressed quickly. They made their way to the Hokage tower. They got there about 2 minutes after Kakashi had arrived.

"I knew I should have woken you 2 up" Naruto said. They shrugged it off. Tsunade sighed.

"As we know, a lot of dangerous missions are being given to the Genin. Yes, it makes them stronger faster, but it has it's setbacks. But nonthless, Team 7 has an important mission. Except for Kakashi. He is to do go to Suna, to finalize the new alliance for me. As for your team leader, I've selected Naruto as the leader" Tsunade said. This surprised everyone. She smirked.

"I'm not doing this for kicks, or for Naruto being family. I'm doing this based on the results of his match in the Chuunin exam. The council, amongst many Ninja, see that you are worthy to hold the title, of Chuunin" Tsunade said. This made a smile appear on Naruto's face. He was handed a black vest. Naruto immediately put it on.

"Your mission is B ranked. You're to first rendezvous with a man named Idate, on the border of Tea country. You'll then escort him to his village, and protect him during the annual grand race of the capital of Tea. A lot of stakes are on the line here in this mission, so it's vitally important you succeed. You are to leave in 2 days" Tsunade said. The 4 nodded.

"I bet that was why you wanted the 3 of us here, right?" Kushina asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Well, with that out of the way, you're all dismissed" Tsunade said. They all left, except for Kushina.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tsunade, but I need you to perform a physical on me. I trust you more then anything else" Kushina said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that.

"Let's just say me and...you get the point. I mean, it's been 13 years, of course things like that happen" Kushina said, blushing. Tsunade then understood.

"You're saying you might be pregnant. Well I'd gladly like to see" Tsunade said. Kushina smiled.

Naruto was now currently at the ninja clothes store. Hinata was also there, she she noticed, like all the females, Naruto. They all swooned over him, having a massive nosebleed, when he only had his pants on. He did leave the change room door open on purpose, as a small prank. That is when hinata snuck up behind him.

"Hello, foxy" she said. Naruto had noticed that she was less shy now. He turned around, and kissed Hinata. She still blushed at that.

"Hey back. Hold on" He said. He put on a black T shirt, which fit him perfectly. He wrapped the exposed part of his arms up with ninja tape. Well, he took off his left elbow length glove, took off the bandages, and re-wrapped the entire arm, before putting the glove back on. He had already purchased the shirt, so he put his Chuunin vest on.

"You were promoted. That's Great!!!!" She said. Naruto nodded. She smirked.

"Well then, I know just the perfect gift for you then. I had picked out a new set of clothes myself, and paid for them. So, how's about I show you it" Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

She led Naruto out of the store, and to the Hyuuga manor, where they went into her room.

"I can't wait to see what you got. Knowing you, it should be good" Naruto said. She began to take her clothes off right in front of Naruto. To say he was shocked, was an understatement.

"Damn. You really do live up to Everything Or nothing. And fuck...only 12 and already, a body of a goddess" Naruto said. Hinata blushed. Only the undergarments were kept on.

Outside, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, used the Byakugan to spy on them.

'You're still a bit young Hinata. But what do I know. I'm only 8. hehe' Hanabi thought.

Back in Hinata's room, she finally finished up dressing. She had short jean shorts on, black stocking boots that went a bit past her knees. She kept the skin between the garments wrapped up. She wore a skin tight red tank top. She also wore a beige trenchcoat. Naruto had a bit of a nosebleed.

"If my gift was to see you dress into that, then I must say I like" Naruto said, nodding. Hinata semi-blushed walked over, and sat on Naruto's lap.

"Thanks" she said. The 2 began to kiss. They did nothing more, for the time being.


	20. Chapter 20

Demonic Legacy Chapter 20: Hinata's demon...the five tailed phoenix

* * *

Naruto's team had already set out for their mission. Kushina walked over to the Hyuuga mansion. She sensed something strange. Hiashi welcomed her in.

"I need to see Hinata. I sense something strange within her" Kushina said. Hiashi was a bit shocked, but obeyed, regardless. Soon, Kushina had a better understanding of what was going on.

"Alright. I knew there was something strange about you. Maybe I can fix it. First, i need to you take off your shirt, and channel chakra" Kushina said. Hinata blushed, but obeyed. Kushina placed a hand onto the markings on Hinata's belly, which were very similar to Naruto's when he had Kushina sealed inside of him.

Hinata's mindscape

Kushina liked what she saw in here. It wasn't pretty, but it wasn't ugly either. She had located a room, that did have bars on there, and many wires through there. Kushina sighed.

"I really don't like seeing you like this Rushika" Kushina said, as she walked right through. Inside, was the gonbi no Phoenix, AKA Rushika.

"**Kushina. Don't tell me they sealed you as well?**" Rushika said. She was still, with her wings and tails stretched out.

"No, just visiting. I was sealed inside my own son for the past 13 years though" Kushina said, earning a chuckle from the phoenix.

"**Don't get me wrong. I like this host. She doesn't use my powers for evil. But I do need some stretching room, to regain feeling. These wires are only extra seals, and it's pissing me off that the damn Raikage sealed me inside of her just before he died. I mean, that teme used my powers for evil, and further sealed my chakra, so that when Hinata was theirs, they would unseal it. She only has angel's pain. I already told the bastard that I would not revive him from death if he used Angel's pain. It's not something anyone should have. But this girl, I would if I could**" Rushika said. Kushina smiled.

"Well, what can I do?" Kushina said. Rushika sighed.

"**I need Hina-chan to get used to my chakra, slowly, as I plan to merge with her. I will return 1 day at a moments notice, but she deserves this. My powers. A Rival, to your son**" Rushika said. Kushina nodded.

"Alright I actually see 1 tail free. I take it, she's used to it" Kushina said. Rushika nodded.

"**Free my wings first. That seal is on her back. I'll see you later**" Rushika said. Kushina nodded, exiting

Real World

"Very interesting. Well Hinata. I need to talk to you...alone" Kushina said, taking Hinata up to her room. Kushina glared as Hiashi tried to follow.

"You're like how Naruto used to be. A demon carrier. One of the nicest of them. Five tailed Phoenix, AKA, Rushika. I noticed your chakra control wasn't the greatest, but you got it perfect now. Thing is, the tails are sealed into parts of you, with only 1 being free. I will begin to remove those seals, slowly, over time" Kushina said. Hinata was shocked.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing your shirt now. I will take off the seal on your back. Thus...I need you to take off your bra" Kushina said, kinda blushing. She didn't want to embarrass the young girl like that, but it didn't work. But trusting the fox queen, Hinata turned around, and did exactly that. Well, only unsnapped it

"Good enough. Lay down on your bed. You will be experiencing a lot of pain, and thus, you will pass out" Kushina said. Hinata awaited the pain. Kushina dug her claws into Hinata's back seal. It caused Hinata to yelp in pain. Kushina made her chakra to unseal the back seal, and after a few minutes, it worked. Hinata was now holwing in pain, a Chakra wings filled up the entire room. Kushian left, after tucking Hinata in. The wings still expanded, to outside the room, after a minute, they subsided.

"Allow me to explain" Kushina said. She re-explained everything. Hiashi was shocked, but understood.

"Request that she doesn't go on missions for about 3 months. It's time she learned some more jutsus, to increase her arsenal, and give her control back" Kushina said. She then felt like she was going to be sick, so she rushed to the nearest washroom. Hiashi waited outside for her

"I still say Minato must have done something right" Hiashi said. When Kushina walked out, she nodded.

"I wonder how Naruto and them are doing" Kushina said. She then wnet home

With Team 7...

"Alright we're here. I've read over the entire mission details. What Obaa-chan said before was true. But this race is more then that. We were hired by a family known as the Washabi family. They want us to guard their racer, Idate. The race is between the Wasabi and Washiguri family, where the loser of the race, the family representing will be disbanded for good. This isn't going to be an easy mission. But then again, do we accept them?" Naruto said. The other 3 shook their heads.

"Good. Now to find him. Curious, why Ibiki-sama gave us the photo of Idate" Naruto said. But he wouldn't ponder the thought. He would need to focus on the mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Demonic Legacy Chapter 21: The Race Mission

* * *

The mission was nearing the end of it's parametres. Idate was indeed a racer, who turned out to be a former Leaf ninja, but quit when he couldn't handle being one. That, plus he was Ibiki's younger brother. And at first, team 7 couldn't stand him, but once they knew him, it was better

Now though, Sasuke and Sakura had fallen off a cliff during a fight, and Nikita was separated from Naruto. Idate wasn't though.

"This isn't good" Idate said. Naruto smirked.

"It can be if you let it. I won't though. Nikita can handle herself. If there are a lot of them ganging up on her, they will regret it. As for me" Naruto said, as he knocked a few more bandits away. He had summoned his armor, and with the Bahamut blade, he blocked an attack. It was from former Leaf ninja, Aoi. This ninja, had stolen the Nidaime's thunder blade.

"I can never forgive you for stealing a family heirloom" Naruto said. His skills with the sword were pretty good, but Aoi was an expert, and thus managed to parry Naruto's attack, and stab Naruto, through the chest. It separated Bahamut and Naruto. Naruto was out cold, while Bahamut was breathing hard. He had one of his lungs punctured. Some of his dark red blood had seeped out of his mouth.

"This must be my lucky day. I will slay a dragon" Aoi said, before he was clawed in the back. His arms were then ripped off, before getting a Rasengan to the head. Naruto was a full fledged demon at this point.

"**DIE**" Naruto shouted. He focused his killer intent on the badly injured Aoi, who just suddenly died due to blood loss and overshock. Idate felt the killer intent as well, but it wasn't so bad for him, as he wasn't the target. Naruto picked up the thunder blade. Bahamut looked at Naruto.

"Lord Bahamut. Are you alright?" Naruto asked. Bahamut nodded.

"**That crystal is a lot stronger then I gave it credit. Then again, you are related to Shodaime Hokage, and thus, that could strengthen it as well. I see you have 6 tails now**" Bahamut said. He tried to get up. That was when Nikita ran out.

"DAD!!!!!" she shouted. She knew something was wrong. Bahamut managed to sit up. He chuckled.

"**I'll be fine. Just don't summon me for a while. Stick to Ragnarok**" Bahamut said, as he vanished. Nikita had the Mengekyou active, and glared at Naruto, threatening him into the Tsurkiomi world.

"I'm sorry Niki-chan. But the mad who did this, was far more experienced then I am in Kenketsu" Naruto said, deforming back to human. Nikita understood.

"Alright. Idate. I'm going to fly over the gap, taking you" Nikita said, grabbing Idate, and she flew over the gap that once had a bridge.

"I got it from here" Idate said to Nikita She turned around, and saw that Naruto had already climbed down.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Sakura. She was fine, but Sauske was out cold. Naruto sighed. He bit his thumbs, and spread the blood on his Dragon mark.

"I summon Hydroga!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. A water serpent dragon appeared, bowing it's head to Naruto.

"**Naruto-sama. What assistance do you require?**" Hydroga asked. Naruto picked up Sasuke.

"Just a lift. Sorry to summon for something small, but we need to get out of here" Naruto said. Hydroga was an understanding dragon, and helped them up. Nikita smiled when they came up.

"Hydroga. How you doing these days?" Nikita asked. Hydroga smiled.

"**Fine actually. Nothing special. Though it does feel god to stretch my tail**" Hydroga said, before vanishing. Naruto collapsed a bit.

"To much chakra use" Naruto said. He put Sasuke down.

"I got the thunder blade for you. It does belong to your family, afterall" Nikita said. Naruto took it, and smiled.

Idate won the race, so thus, the Washaguri family was disbanded. Which was a good thing, for they were a criminal family.

Taking 2 weeks to get home, Sasuke was still knocked out. The blow had put him in a coma. Sakura was crying the whole time. Naruto understood why, as the 2 left the Konoha hospital when the came back. Sakura looked even more downcrest then before.

"What's going on Sakura?" Naruto asked. She sighed.

"I'm..." she said, pausing. Naruto thought for a second. It was normal to have a physical after a long mission, just in case of any forgein diseases came up. Of course, Naruto knew that couldn't happen to him. But Sakura, and anyone else, was different.

"Pregnant. I know" he said. Being a half demon, he could smell the sudden change in scent. Though he didn't know what it was at first. Even in his human form, he could still have enhanced senses. She nodded.

"I won't say anything. Your choice, I have no say" Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Do you...think any less of me?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked.

"Since when have you cared about my opinion. But my answer is no. a lot of Shinobi do breed young" Naruto said. Sakura smiled more. They then walked to the Hokage tower.

When they got there...

"Obaa-chan. We have a full mission report" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled. She knew Naruto drank sometimes, so she offered him some sake, which he took. Sakura declined.

"Where to begin. Ah yes. We had met up with Idate Morino, at the scheduled area. Client was rude and obnoxious, but that was just a way of keeping distance. But we broke through, and he was nice. But enough about that. He did win the race, but not without complications" Naruto said. Tsunade listened in.

"It would appear that several bandits and a missing leaf ninja named Aoi, were hired to prevent Idate from wining. Almost succeeded, but the four of us took them all out. But during the fights, Sasuke was hit hard on the head, thus, why he's in the hospital. Overall, Mission accomplished" Naruto said. He then brought out the thunder blade. Tsunade was very shocked by this.

"Aoi had it. Being that it belongs to Nidaime, I had to return it" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"Naruto. Being you found it, I want you to keep it. But learn some Suiton jutsus if you're to use it to its full capacity" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded

The mission was done. All they had to do, was wait for Sasuke to finally wake up.


	22. Chapter 22

Demonic Legacy Chapter 22: Sasuke's Defection

* * *

Sasuke had woken up. When he did, he challenged Naruto to a fight. It was on the top of the hospital, where Sasuke was getting dominated, when Naruto used his shadow clones. Sasuke knew where the real one was, and dispersed the others. The curse marks were all over now.

"I need to prove to myself, that I am strong" Sasuke said, creating the Chiordi. Naruto simply made a Rasengan to counter, when Minato came in, and threw the 2 boys to the side.

"The hell are you 2 thinking?" Minato demanded out of them. Sasuke growled, seeing the damage the Rasengan did.

"He challenged me to a fight, and as a man, I didn't back down. Simple enough" Naruto said, getting up. Minato sighed.

"It's a good thing that Sakura dropped one of my Kunais, otherwise, one or both of you could have been killed" Minato said. Kakashi then arrived.

"Of all times to be late Kakashi. They're your students...look after them better" Minato said. He sighed.

"What's gotten you so worked up. Haven't gotten laid since mom got pregnant again?" Naruto asked. Minato sighed.

"No. The fight took place on important public property, 2 of the most dangerous techniques were used, nor was there anything to provoke this fight. Kakashi. You should talk with Sasuke. I'll take care of Naruto" Minato said. Kakashia greed, taking Sasuke with him.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean for it to be taken this far. But Sasuke isn't himself. That curse seal is spreading. It's to late. We should have removed it when we had the chance to" Naruto said. Minato agreed.

"I've been to busy, and Sasuke seemed to do fine. I'll remove it tomorrow, I need to prepare it. But what about you. You still have your curse seal" Minato said. Naruto smirked.

"On the contrary, this isn't a curse seal. This is different. The mark is the same, but before mom was unsealed, she placed a powerful seal on me, to keep my demonic blood from de-humanizing me when I turned full demon, should Shodaime's crystal fail me. Which is why I still look human, for I have to sacrifice my half demon looks. Not that I mind, because I retain everything else" Naruto said, his golden eyes fixated on Minato's.

"Wise idea. Listen. Just take it easy. Oh, and it looks like you weren't the only one to be promoted from the exam. Shikimaru was as well" Minato said. Naruto then snapped his head up suddenly.

"That's good. But it reminds me, that I have to see the tailor. I was having some featured added to my vest" Naruto said, speeding out of there quickly.

When he was done, Naruto bumped into Shikimaru.

"Yo man. Heard about the promotion. Well, congratulations" Naruto said. Shikimaru had a lazy smirk to him.

"Same to you. My life just got turned more hectic. What a drag" Shikimaru said. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"My team is taking me out for supper tonight, for congratulations. Well, I hope they don't mind an extra person, for I'd like to invite you" Shikimaru said. Naruto was surprised.

"I'd love that man. Gotta know everyone from the entire rookie 11. I'm in" Naruto said.

Later that night, Sakura had seen Sasuke pack some of his things. Her only option at this point, was to go to the path that was the exit to Konoha.

She waited patiently. Sasuke arrived. He sighed.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night" Sauske said. Sakura rose up from the bench she was sitting on.

"I know. But it seems you shouldn't be leaving" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Out of my way Sakura" Sasuke said. This really hurt Sakura. She wouldn't let him leave.

"Why are you doing this? Have you really forgotten your friendships with everyone here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I do, but I have to break them. My revenge is far stronger then any other bond" Sasuke said, still walking away. Sakura had a few tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to leave to get stronger. Itachi became strong here in Konoha, why can't you? You said you'd never be like him, but it doesn't sound like it" Sakura said. Sasuke turned around.

"You're annoying" Sasuke said. Sakura sighed, more tears forming.

"Sasuke. I would do anything for you. You already know that. I love you. It's not some crush, but the real thing. I thought you loved me as well" Sakura said. Sasuke sighed.

"Love is for the weak" He said. This really made Sakura cry. It was riveting him to the very core.

"FINE THEN! Be that way. Abandon your pregnant girlfriend. Or at least take her with you!!!!" Sakura the yelled out. This stopped Sasuke entirely. He was frozen. But then, he appeared behind her.

"I had no idea. I'm not staying. But as for everything you've done...thank you" Sasuke said, as he knocked out Sakura.

Next day, Sakura found herself in the Hokage office. She had been carried there.

"Sasuke. Why did you leave?" she asked. This alerted Tsunade.

"ANBU, get me Nara Shikimaru, and Namikaze Naruto. QUICKLY!!!!!!" Tsunade said. The 2 ANBU didn't have to do that, as the 2 had arrived.

"Any new mission for us Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"The most personal one for you. Sasuke left Konoha. According to Sakura" Tsunade said. This shocked both of the new Chuunin.

"Get a team of strong Genin, and meet by the west gate in 1 hour" Tsunade said. Naruto and Shikimaru nodded, heading off.

Naruto proceeded to where Team Gai normally trained. At least, all but Lee, as he was still recovering from the corrective surgery that had to be done, to reverse the damage caused by Gaara.

"Gai-sensei" Naruto said, jumping down, getting Neji and Gai's attention.

"Sorry to bug you, but there is a Highly important mission for some of the Genin. And when I say important, I mean, I need Neji. Sasuke left the village last night, and we need to retrieve him" Naruto said. Gai understood. Neji also understood, leaving.

"Why is it so important if he leaves?" Neji asked. Naruto sighed.

"Escorts from sound. I believe there will be. Sasuke is betraying the village he was born in, for power. For what? Revenge. He's quite short sighted. More so, then I thought" Naruto said. Neji nodded in understanding.

The 2 got to the west gate in time. Shikimaru was already there, along with Chouji and Kiba.

"So is this everyone?" Tsunade asked, as she and Sakura arrived. Naruto shook his head. He bit his thumb, wiped the blood on his dragon mark, and summoned Nikita.

"I was watching TV you know" She angrily said to Naruto. He just glared at Nikita.

"We have a mission" Naruto said. Nikita sighed, knowing better. Tsunade explained everything. Shikimaru then suggested a good formation. Kiba and Akamaru would lead, Shikimaru and Naruto followed, with Nikita behind, followed by Chouji and Neji.

"I will say this. Sauske is my best friend, and my brother-figure. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to bring him back" Naruto said. He then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura. I promise I'll bring him back, even if I have to break every damn bone in his body. He will be brought back alive" Naruto said. Sakura then went in to embrace Naruto, silently thanking the Chuunin

The 6 then headed out, prepared for anything and everything, to bring their comrade back.


	23. Chapter 23

Demonic Legacy Chapter 23: Splitting up

"Well this sucks" Nikita said. Naruto sighed.

"Shikimaru. Got an idea to get out of this" Naruto asked. they had gotten trapped by Jirobo of the sound4, inside a mud dome. And it was draining their chakra.

"Oi, we give" Shikimaru yelled out this really pissed off Nikita, Neji, and Kiba. Naruto was simply disgusted, but Chouji wasn't.

"You're trash, you know that" Jirobo said. Shikimaru smirked.

"Wait...you intended...I think I got it" Naruto said. He stood beside Shikimaru.

"Kiba. You and Akamaru Tsuuga the wall. Neji, Byakugan to watch. Nikita, use Sharingan to focus where the chakra circulation is" Naruto said. All 3 did what was needed.

"The wall opposite of you heals slower" Neji said. Nikita nodded.

"The chakra isn't so focussed there. Alright. I'm going to bust out of here" Nikita said, making some hand signs. Naruto stopped her.

"Don't do that move. You'll wind up killing us all" Naruto said. Nikita sighed.

"You had to fucking ruin it, didn't ya?" she said. Chouji made some hand seals. He enlarged, turning into the meat tank. He busted through.

"Alright guys. I'll take big and ugly here. I'll catch up later" Chouji said. Shikimaru and Naruto were reluctant, but agreed.

"Let's go" Naruto said. The others did go...

Until they got trapped by another one of the sound 4. This time, it was the spider ninja, Kidomaru.

"You'll never escape my web" He said, laced with meniacal laughter That is when he noticed that there were a lot of Naruto's.

He began to disperse them, thinking that eventually he's hit the real 1, but the real Naruto blasted him.

"Thought you could get me. Think again" Naruto said. He was in his Ragnarok armor. He had a cannon on him, that had formed into a Sniper Rifle

Neji broke free, and helped everyone.

"Listen guys. I'll take care of him. I'll catch up later" Neji said. The others were reluctant, but agreed to it. Neji then said something to Naruto. 

"It's no wonder you're a Chuunin. You've deserved it. You have much sharper eyes then I could ever hope for" Neji said. Nikita turned into her dragon form.

"Kiba, Akamru, hop on" She said. The Dog Genin and his dog did just that, while Shikimaru jumped on Naruto's back.

They traveled some distance, before setting back down again. This time, a 2 headed being, by the name of Sakon, waited for them.

"We're your next challenge" Sakon said. Kiba and Akamaru jumped off.

"We'll handle them" Kiba said. Knowing the drill at this point, the dragons took off.

5 minutes later, they crashed.

"It worked, even on a fucken dragon. My flute is that fucken powerful, causing those shitty-ass sounds you heard" a red headed girl by the name Tayuya said. Shikimaru jumped off.

"Go, now" Shikimaru said to the 2. It was obvious that Sasuke had been retrieved. Naruto and Nikita flew off.

1 hour later, after a lot of searching, they found who had retrieved Sasuke. Sasuke was in a barrel, to preserve his powers. Naruto changed out of the Ragnarok armor, clearly exhausted.

"I am Kiminmaro. I will be the one who kills you, in the name, of Orochimaru" Kinminmaro said. Nikita smirked, turning back to human, and activating the sharingan. 

"This is my fight. You should rest, just in case of something happens" Nikita said. And something did happen. Sasuke burst out of the barrel, now with long, spiked silver hair, and his skin was greyed. It was a disgusting sight. He ran off.

"Not on my watch" Naruto said, chasing after his lifelong friend.


	24. Chapter 24

Demonic Legacy Chaper 24: the last of the chase fights

* * *

Naruto chased Sasuke to a place known as Valley of the End. Naruto was amazed by it, including the 2 cliffs that were made into 2 Ninjas. 1, was the Shodaime Hokage, and the other, was a busty, armored, spiked hair woman

"I know this place has historic value. Afterall, it's called Valley of the end. And it will be your end" Sasuke suddenly said. He charged at Naruto. The 2 began to fight.

With Nikita, she was fighting off Kinminmaro, who had a bloodline, which allowed him to use his bones as weapons.

"You're to slow, you know that" Nikita said. She wasn't holding anything back from Kinminmaro. But he lunged in, and sliced Nikita's shirt, down the middle. It fell off her. Having just 1 look, Kinminmaro had a massive nosebleed.

"Damn pervert" She said, taking her shirt, and stitching it back together, rather quickly. She put it back on.

"This shirt might be immune to jutsus, but not weapons, obviously" Nikita said. She had her sharingan active, and noticed that there was something wrong with Kinminmaro.

"A disease eats away at him, killing him slowly. I feel bad for him now" Nikita said, as Kinminmaro approached her.

"You will die...actually. If I can help it, you'll be gong to Oto" Kinminmaro said. Nikita look disgusted. That was just a few second before Kinminmaro was struck in the head, by a sudden black blur. The black blur turned out to be a slightly changed Rock Lee.

"Lee?" Nikita asked. Lee rose up, smiling.

"I've fully recovered, and got new gear. Since I lost that bet to you, I've kinda broken away from what I was" Lee said. Nikita turned into her weapon form, and attached herself to Lee. But before he could battle, Nikita sent a massive current through Lee. He was in pain, but he felt a bit stronger.

"I figured that sending that current could make you stronger possibly. Well, I think I was able to unblock your chakra, thus you can use it now" Nikita said. Le smiled, as the Sharingan became active.

But Lee wasn't as recovered as he thought, so thus, he had a bit difficult to keep up. Luckily, Gaara showed up. Nikita detached herself at that point. She cheered for Gaara the entire time

"I will have to end this quickly" Kiminmaro said. He moved out of the way of Gaara's Sand Tsunami, before slashing Gaara down. Nikita sighed.

"Gaara-kun. He's mine to finish. I've been itching to use this move for a while" Nikita said, as she partially transformed. Her winger were out, and her arms had become their dragon arms, as she did the hand seals. The 3 boys looked up, to see a huge current of black flame.

"AMARATSU CHIORDI!!!!!!!!!" She shouted, as she dived down at a high speed. Kinminmaro was not stupid, so he ran as fast as he could. But it wasn't enough, as The massive current hit and vaporized Kinminmaro.

"HOLY FUCK!" both Lee and Gaara said. Nikita smirked when she heard that. She then walked up to beside Gaara.

"Thank you both guys" She said. She kissed Gaara on the Cheek, which made him blush. Lee knew about Nikit'as crush on Gaara, so didn't do anything about it.

"Let's go find Naruto and Sasuke" Nikita said. The boys agreed.

They didn't take long to get to Valley of the end. But due to their fights, they were all very tired.

With Sasuke and Naruto...They had their best attacks collide.

"You Fool Naruto. I'm not just doing this for my own pleasure. It's the last damn thing on my mind. Orochimaru has forced me to join him" Sasuke said. Sasuke's gray skin had grayed even more, and he now had massive demon wings. Naruto, with only 1 tail of Chaktra left, was struggling.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Naruto said, his voice partially demonized.. Sasuke and Naruto still put everything into their attacks.

"If Orochimaru didn't threaten to harm Sakura, then I wouldn't have left. He can speak to me over the seal, and his voice isn't pleasant. I won't kill him, but I will figure out the kinks in his armor" Sasuke said. The 2 attacks slipped. Naruto tried his best to avoid Sasuke, only hitting his headband. Sasuke wasn't so lucky, as he had shoved the Chiordi through Naruto's shoulder, the damage going to just above the heart. Naruto immediately fell in the water. Sasuke dove in, and pulled him out.

"Sa...su...ke" Naruto tried to said. Sasuke sighed.

"I tried not to kill you. No matter what, I am not Itachi, and I will not kill my best friend for power. But I can't do much more. Hopefully, others will save you" Sasuke said. He left. Naruto had already passed out.

A giant boulder came crashing down, and it landed on top of Naruto's right foot, breaking the bones.

Nikita, Gaara, and Lee all came in, and moved the boulder. Kakashi then came in.

"Naruto..." He said. He was saddened by seeing his little brother in such a bad state.

"He's not dead yet. We have to get him to the hospital, and quick. The mission failed by the way" Nikita said. Kakashi sighed.

"Can't do much about it" Kakashi said. He took out a 3 point Kunai, and dropped it. Minato had been summoned.

"Oh My Kami!!! who the fuck did this to my son?" Minato demanded. Kakashis ighed.

"Sasuke did. Apparently, he was true in betraying Konoha. But I summoned you here, to get Naruto to the hospital" Kakashi said. Minato nodded.

"I hope you guys are fine for travelling. I'll be back in Konoha now" Minato said, grabbing his son, and teleporting to another Kunai.

Minato prayed that Naruto would survive. A bad wound like that didn't look so good on anyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Demonic Legacy Chapter 25: Recovering

* * *

Naruto woke up in his hospital bed. He didn't deny what happened he could still feel the pain from the Chiordi, as it almost hit his heart. He placed his hand over the scar 

"I thought that he had hit my heart. Not once did I think about my own survival. All I wanted, was Sasuke, to return, even at the expense of my own life" Naruto said. The first thing he noticed, that his voice had become deeper. He knew that his voice deepened already, but to have deepened further, must have been through the tragedy.

"He'll pay for this" Naruto said, his demonic blood coursing inside of him very strong, making the force of the punch to the nearby desk, shake the entire hospital, after the desk had been obliterated

"You better not mean Sasuke" a voice said. Naruto turned to the voice, and growled. It was sakura. He then composed himself.

"No. it isn't Sasuke's fault...at least, not the majority of it. It's my grandfather. He's fucked with me far to many times, and I've had enough. I'm gonna fucken kill him" Naruto said. Despite what Sasuke said to him before, he was still pissed that Sasuke did leave, even if it was for all the right reasons. Naruto then calmed down.

"Shouldn't you be resting" Naruto said to Sakura she sighed, placing her hand over her stomach.

"I will be. Tsunade has taken me off the active roster. My medic duties will resume after the pregnancy" Sakura said. Naruto nodded. His shoulder and legs flared in pain, as he collapsed.

"Damn. Didn't notice. Now I guess that I did really mess my right leg up a bit" Naruto said, hopping back into the bed.

"I'm going to tell everyone you're up. You've been out for 2 weeks. Everyone is alright now. Chouji almost died from pure chakra burnout, and Neji had some pretty nasty holes in him as well. But they're both in stable condition now" Sakura said, giving Naruto a pair of nearby crutches.

"Thanks. I guess the best thing is to tell everyone I'm up then" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

Waiting a while, everyone pretty much arrived. Save Gaara and Nikita. They arrived a few minutes afterwards. They all saw that Naruto was in a bad mood.

"Son, you okay?" Minato asked. Naruto glared at Minato. He then sighed.

"Vileness. It surrounds Orochimaru. The stench of that man is enough to make anyone sick. He made my best friend betray what was his home, his friends, everything. Screw what the council says about the fucken sharingan, that's my fucken friend. And ultimately, the shit he's fucken put me through. I had my chance to kill him, and every time, I let it slip. I was to soft hearted. No more" Naruto said, his golden eyes showing the unbeatable ferocity that they knew that he had.

"Well you may certainly do that. But you're going to have to wait a while. You need to become much stronger. Jiraya has volunteered to take you on a 3 year journey. Akastuki won't be making any moves for 3 years, nor will Orochimaru be able to switch minds for another 3 years" Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I can understand that. But isn't he on a lengthly mission?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Regardless Naruto. It shouldn't take you long to recover. I think it's time you learned Hiriashnin" Minato said. Naruto was shocked. He never once thought he'd be able to learn that move. But Naruto nodded in excitement.

"There is the Naruto we all know and love" Nikita said. Naruto smirked.

"Damn straight" Naruto said. Nikita then sighed.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have a confession. It wasn't you who messed your leg up. It was me. I saw something I didn't like, besides my brother being beaten and bloodied. One of the rocks fell on your foot" Nikita said, blushing in embarrassment. Naruto sighed at that.

"What was it that set you off?" Naruto asked. Nikita growled.

"Mother. The very person whom I have loathed due to her vileness, and evil. The very blood that is more tainted then evil demons. A Statue that was made in her honor. It makes me sick" Nikita said. Naruto gasped.

"Fuck. That was Madara. Should have known" Naruto said. Tsunade then looked at Nikita.

"What, I'm 6 years and 1 month old in dragon years. That makes me 61 in human years. But this is my actual human form" Nikita said, noticing the surprise from everyone.

Next day, Naruto was up. He still used the crutches, but the pain had subsided.

'In a few months is the Jounin exams. I plan to take it. I need to prove to everyone, and myself, that I'm not so soft hearted as I seem. Besides, I kinda do wish to take on a team of my own when I get back' Naruto said. He sat down in an open field, creating a rasengan.

"If only there was a way to improve this move. WAIT. Of course. Make it bigger. Though I'm gonna have to redo every step" Naruto said he didn't mind though.

"Still depressed about Sasuke" a voice said. It was Neji's he and Lee had come out to the field. Neji was in no shape to fight still, but Lee was able to no problem.

"Major setback that our mission failed, but it won't prevent me from stopping. No. I will improve the rasengan. Make it my original. But I'm going to need help. Lee. Do you mind running to the stores to get me a few needed items" Naruto said. Lee nodded. Naruto took out some paper, and wrote on t. Lee was kinda surprised.

"Ummm Naruto. Why do you need balloons, water balloons, and dodgeballs?" Lee asked. This did surprise Neji.

"I needed them to originally learn Rasengan. I just need them again, in the larger forms, so I can make it more powerful. I only need to use chakra, so I'm still training, despite not being able to walk for a few weeks" Naruto said, with a chuckle. Neji smirked, as Lee Ran off. Neji sat down beside Naruto.

"I owe you a lot Naruto. You did make me realize that not everything is controlled. I knew, fighting spider-boy, would be something that could have killed me, and for a while, it did. Am I glad I'm still alive. Definitely. But I'm sad we failed our mission. It's a pride thing, you know. At least we took out some of their strongest. I just wish that you could have brought Sasuke back. He was a good ninja" Neji said. Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry. I plan to get him back. Next time though, I'm not going after him at first. no. I'm going after something more...personal. I will kill Orochimaru" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"I know one thing is for sure. Unless you risk going full demon, then you're gonna lose. Orochimaru is not one person to take lightly" Neji said. Naruto agreed.

"I know. But that is why I must train myself. Push all limits. He has caused me to much trouble" Naruto said. A single tear leak from his eye. This shocked Neji.

"Naruto. For as long as I've known you, you've never one cried. What's going on?" Neji asked. Naruto sighed, wiping the tear away.

"Sorry. Sometimes, you just got to let it out. Helps the pain from being built to a point of no return" Naruto said. Neji sighed.

"Well it it helps, I'm glad Lee is on my team. He saved me and Tenten from those horrid jumpsuits, even though he ditched them now" Neji said. He blushed. Naruto noticed that. But he didn't pry.

"Oh really. Well, tell me, why you said that" Naruto said. Neji chuckled.

"The jumpsuits, don't blame me for saying this. But hey, if I saw myself in clothes like those, I'd have to kick my own ass" Neji said. It did help. Lee then came back, with all the items.

A few weeks later, Naruto knew he was able to move again. He had Kakashi help him. He was on the final step. He held a balloon in both hands, channeled chakra into it, then let go with one, held it in his right hand. He held it there for 5 minutes.

"It didn't burst. Very good. Now, try to create it, without any help" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. He began to form a much bigger version of the Rasengan, and it didn't injure him. He did dispel it quickly though. Naruto collapsed.

"Chakra exhaustion. Well, you're at least done some serious improving. I'd say that move could be the deciding factor of any fight" Kakashi said, obviously impressed.. he did one thing that nobody expected him to do. He took off his mask. Naruto was shocked.

It was the best damn face he'd ever seen. And Kakashi, sensing this, sighed.

"I take my fucken mask off for one second and I get a fucken blank stare" He said. Naruto snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Damn. I so want to trade faces" Naruto said. Kakashi chuckled.

"I get that a lot. But now you've completed your upgraded Rasengan, I think it's time we get started on other things. You said you wanted to take the Jounin exams soon. Well if that's the case, don't be surprised if I push you harder then you could imagine, on top of Minato-sensei teaching you Hiriashnin" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"I'm not learning it yet. Dad and I agreed that I should sharpen my overall skills first" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I guess you do deserve a break first. But today, I want you to have this" Kakashi said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is a special paper, that reacts to Chakra affinities. Water, fire, earth, lightning, wind, light, dark, ect" Kakashi said. He actually had 2, and he gave 1 to Naruto.

"Only a little is needed. If it splits, it's wind. Goes black, dark. Glows white, light. Bursts into flames, fire. Becomes dust, earth. Becomes wet, water. Crumples, lightning" Kakashi said, showing that his paper crumpled. Naruto did the same. It split, the burst into flames.

"Fire and wind. Impressive" Kakashi said. Naruto the collapsed, basically passing out. Kakashi sighed. He planed to do the best he could. He failed 1, and didn't plan to fail again.


	26. Chapter 26

Demonic Legacy Chapter 26: Newborn Namikaze

* * *

A few months would pass by. Sure, Naruto kept up with his training, but did indeed spend time to relax. He, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba, formed a band, which then called themselves UnJust Cause. 

In fact, all of Naruto's training paid off. He was recently promoted to Jounin, after taking the exam in Suna. And this was after a mission to help them out, in paying back for their attempt to bring back Sasuke.

Naruto had all his stuff packed, ready to go, when he heard a painful cry from Kushina He ran down, to find that she was clutching her fully swollen belly.

"Is it time?" Naruto asked. Kushina could only nod. Naruto helped her up, before leaf teleporting to the hospital.

"Docs. My mom. She just had her water broke. She's gone into labor" Naruto said. The doctors did rush to Kushina's side, and got her a room.

"Naruto. Get your father, NOW!!!!!" Kushina demanded. Naruto nodded.

He exited, and looked everywhere. Well, he looked only to the Ichiriku Ramen stop, where Minato, like Naruto, always went to eat Ramen.

"If there a few times when eating Ramen is not good, it's now dad. Mom just slipped into labor" Naruto said. Minato nearly choked on his noodles. But he recovered.

"Sorry guys. Just put the meal on the tab" He said. Mr Ichiriku chuckled.

"No need Minato-sama. Birth is a miracle process, so it's on the house" Mr Ichiriku said. Minato sighed, and left.

"Shouldn't you alert your friends. I mean afterall, this is your younger sibling entering into the world" Ayame, Mr Ichiriku's daughter said. Naruto nodded.

He went to the Hokage tower first, and entered into Tsunade's office. She was drinking again.

"Obaa-chan. This isn't the time to drink" He said. When somebody tells Tsunade not to drink, they get punched. And when punched, they do leave a human shaped dent on the wall, or even worse. Which is exactly what Naruto got.

"It is ALWAYS the time to drink" Tsunade said, now choking Naruto. Once she realized who it was, she let go.

"I'm serious. Mom just slipping into labor" Naruto said, gasping to catch his breath. Tsunade was shocked, but understood.

Naruto knew that his next location would be at an abandoned warehouse. See, this warehouse was now occupied by UnJust Cause when they practiced. Luckily, his band members were there.

"Oh hey Naruto. What's gotten you bent out of shape?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled.

"Mom's gonna give birth soon" Naruto said. This surpised the other 3

"What the hell are you doing here then. Get to the damn hospital" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her.

"What. Can't I be a bit foul mouthed here and there?" She asked everyone sighed.

"I want you guys to be there with me. So let's get going then" Naruto said. The 4 did leave.

Several hours later, and a lot of screams, followed by a few doctors being launched out, as well as Minato (a few times) Kushina had finally given birth.

"Almost like an instant replay of last time, except no chance of you going mad. Congratulations guys, it's a healthy, baby boy" Tsunade said. She handed the newborn to Kushina. She smiled, seeing the new face.

"My new baby" she said, a few happy tears falling from her face. Minato smiled.

"His name shouldn't be a ramen flavor this time" Kushina said. Tsunade then smirked.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. I was almost tempted to name Minato, Arashi, but decided against it. Maybe that should be his name" Tsuande suggested. Both liked it.

Minato soon exited, and he was passing out cigars everywhere. Naruto even managed to grab 1.

"What. Old enough to kill, old enough to screw, drink, smoke, whatever" Naruto said, as he lit the Cigar. He went outside, to smoke it. Minato soon joined him

"Going to leave soon?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded.

"Have no choice. It's a bit of a need to go around and learn everything. Plus, with Akastuki, I need to be on my toes at all times. They still think that mom is sealed inside of me, which is great. They will leave her alone. But on the other hand...not so great, for when they do find out, they will seek her, and she may have to use her true powers once again" Naruto said. Minato nodded.

"You will do well, my son. I believe in you. Don't forget that" Minato said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll be going soon enough. I leave tomorrow" Naruto said. Minato sighed, knowing that it is what was needed.

Naruto and Jiraya would leave the next day. As the young Jounin left, he kept looking back at Konoha, hoping to one day, return, in 1 piece.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs used in this chapter 'Here without you' (owned by 3 doors down) and 'Sexy and Candy' (owned by Marcey Playground). I also don't own Naruto, just as a reminder

Demonic Legacy Chapter 27: Naruto Returns to Konoha

* * *

Needless to say, that these days, when the Rookies, now all Chuunin, all thought of Jiraya, they thought of Naruto. And when they heard Jiraya was back in town, they all thought that Naruto was. But they couldn't find him. 

"Where is he" Sakura said to herself. Hinata was hanging out with her. She still had similar gear to what she got before but she really looked the part now.

"I'm gonna take to the sky" Hinata said, summoning her chakra wings. She flew up, and saw that Naruto was on top of Hokage tower, with his new trenchcoat, and much longer hair, flowing with the wind. She flew in beside him.

"Hello foxy" she cutely said. Naruto turned around, and smiled.

"My Hina-chan. Wow. If this is what you've become, then it would be hard to imagine you any more beautiful" Naruto said. This earned a blush from Hinata. The 2 kissed.

"The others are looking for you" Hinata said. Naruto smirked.

"Figured as much. Well, get them together, and meet at that Karaoke bar near the west gate. The food smelled great as I passed by it. The Rookies only" Naruto said. Hinata nodded, jumping off.

A few minutes later, Naruto was in the Hokage office, and had gave his update.

"Well, you're just in time. Tomorrow is the Genin exams, so if you want, you can have a team ready for you" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. Oh, I also recently found that there might be 4th Sanin soon. When I say that, I mean myself. All I have to do, is summon the ultimate boss of dragons, Zero, just 1 time, and I'll be considered 1. kinda sounds like I've cheated to get to there, but, well...what can I do?" Naruto basically said. Tsunade sighed.

"And do tell, why would you automatically become a Sanin if you summon the ultimate dragon?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smirked.

"All others who have attempted to summon Zero, have died in the middle of the summoning" Naruto said. This really surprised everyone, (except for Jiraya), about such a thing.

"And just how did they die?" Tsunade asked. Naruto sighed.

"Total Chakra Exhaust. Obviously, you need chakra that is kami-like. And as much as I don't like to brag, I have that requirement. I just have to summon him BEFORE I start a battle" Naruto said. This made more sense.

"By the way, where's mom and dad?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed.

"They're currently on a mission in Suna. They left Arashi with Sakura and Maverick" Tsunade said. Naruto was confused.

"I'm sorry. Who's Maverick?" Naruto. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura's son, of course. I heard you guys were planning to do the Karaoke tonight. Well, do good with that" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

Later, the Konoha 13 had all gathered, and were definitely celebrating Naruto's return, at the mentioned Karaoke bar Naruto was up first.

"You know. I chose this song, do describe how I felt during the 3 years being away, from my girl. It hurt so fucken much, so bear with me if I seem over-emotional" Naruto humorously said. His song, Here without you, began.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me_

Naruto was practically sobbing by he end of the song. It was one of those emotional buildups for him. It was Neji's turn.

"Now that we have the sob story off the stage, It's time for my song. And believe me, I've chosen this song to kinda describe my own girl, but in a more...provocative way" Neji said. He selected the songs 'I Smell Sex and Candy' by Marcy playground.

_Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time_

_To sit and think  
About myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
_

_I smell sex and candy _

_Here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream _

Hangin' 'round downtown by myself  
And I had too  
Much caffeine  
And I was thinkin'  
'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade  


_I smell sex and  
Candy here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream  
_

_I smell sex and  
Candy here  
Who's that lounging  
In my chair  
Who's that casting  
Devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream  
Mama this surely  
Is a dream_

_Yeah mama this must  
Be my dream_

Tenten was blushing the entire song. It got the effect Neji wanted, that's for sure.


	28. Chapter 28

Demonic Legacy Chapter 28: Adventure in Suna.

Nikita, Temari, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, all found themselves heading towards Suna. It was after they received a distress call. Naruto sighed.

"You know what the worst part about this is? Dad forgot his Kunai. He' strong without them, but he's unbeatable with them. And mom can't transform, otherwise, she goes berserk" Naruto said. The others nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But you know something Naruto. I'm going to trust your judgment on this one. Tsunade-sama may have said I'm in charge, but my orders, are to have you as leader. It's time to see if you truly are Jounin material or not. Not that I doubt you or anything" Kakashi said. Naruto chuckled.

After 3 days of traveling, they did reach Suna. Kankuro, was out cold due to poison. Sakura immediately got an antidote made for him, and it work. He woke up.

"Whoa. I could get used to this wake up" Kankuro jokingly said, with all the hot females around him.

"Sorry, but I got the hots for your brother" Nikita bluntly said. Everyone stared at her for a second.

"I'm not interested in dating" Sakura said. It was true. Nobody could argue that statement

"You'd NEVER be able to keep up with me" Kushina said. This made Naruto surprised, and kinda want to puke.

"MOM!" He excitedly said. The 2 hugged each other.

"You remind me so much of Minato now. Ain't that right?" Kushina said. Minato walked up.

"Most definitely" Minato said. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi. I need you outside. I have a plan" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. They both went to the rooftops

"I noticed that Kankuro had this" Naruto said. It was a torn piece of Akastuki cloth.

"I see. I think I know where you're getting at. You need it's scent" Kakashi said, doing the hand signs for summoning. He summoned his personal dog Summon, Pakkun.

"Hey guys" the little talking pug said. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Pakkun" Naruto said, petting the small dog. The dog liked it.

"I see that this is a time of emergency, so I'm needed besides small talk. So, what's the scoop?" Pakkun asked. Naruto gave the cloth to Pakkun. He sniffed it.

"Hmm...I smell this scent going to the border of Suna, that's for sure. I'd probably be able to pick more up there" Pakkun said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. As much as I hate to admit it, we need our sleep, so we'll be resting here for the night" Naruto said.

At the local hotel, there were different arrangements. Nikita with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto, and Kushina with Minato. When Naruto was gonna go to sleep, he had a single light on, reading his copy of the new Icha Icha book Kakashi did the same.

"3...2...1" Naruto said. They could both hear different noises coming from both sides of their room, as they HAD to be stuck inbetween. Kakashi and Naruto knew that Sakura and Nikita had their thing, and Kushina and Minato fucked like foxes in heat (pun intended) even when she wasn't.

"We're gonna be kept up all night, eh?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"I'd hate to be Arashi, not knowing what the fuck is going on. That's gonna be a good day. When he has 'The talk'. I can't wait" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"I had a lot of difficulty telling you when I did, and yet, do you think that they will be able to?" Kakashi asked. Naruto had a foxy like grin on his face, which obviously meant trouble. This made Kakashi go on alert, and figure the deal out.

"Oh hell no. you're planning on telling Arashi all about sex when he's of age? DAMN! That's gonna suck" Kakashi half chuckled. Naruto agreed.

"It will indeed" Naruto jokingly said. Kakashi sighed.

"I think I'd be able to handle talking to him about it better" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"What. A virgin tell my little brother that stuff. Not on my watch" Naruto said. Kakashi blushed underneath his mask.

"I'm not a virgin" He grumpily said. Naruto chuckled He was probably right about that.

Next day, Naruto had summoned the Sand Dragon, Sonjay to help them in search while in the desert. They were also joined by an old ninja lady, by the name of Chiyo. They did reach a few mountains, where they had run into Team Gai. Then there was also the fact that Kisame and Itachi had arrived.

"Kakashi. You take the rest and leave. Find Gaara, and bring him back. Itachi is mine" Naruto said, summoning his Ragnarok Armor. Everyone else split

"I see" the cold Uchiha said. Naruto smirked.

"It will take more the the Mengekyou Sharingan to defeat me" Naruto said, releasing his human seal. He gained an insane amount of chakra. He moved fast. So fast, that Itachi didn't catch him. He was slammed down to the ground, and hard.

"Amaratsu!" Itachi shouted. Naruto dodged the attack, before slamming his fist into Itachi's leg, breaking it

"You will die" Naruto said, flying up. He got his Sniper cannon out, and aimed at Itachi;s heart. He shot a powerful Chakra bullet, that sent right through Itachi's heart, only to reveal it was somebody else in Itachi's disguise.

"MotherFucker" Naruto shouted to himself.

He caught up with everyone. They had blown a hole in the mountain, which had revealed to be a temporary Akastuki base, but the could only find 2 of them.

"Sasori. It's been a while" Chiyo said. The one she was referring to, was one who looked like a giant scorpion.

"It has...grandma" Sasori said. This surprised everyone, including the blonde claymaker beside him. He had a clay bird done, and ready to fight.

"Diedara. You may leave with the body. A battle is to be fought here" Sasori said. The Blond smirked.

"Right Sempai. If they decide to split up, they'll just be part of my next Masterpiece...yeah" Diedara said. He used his clay bird to fly off.

"I shall take any of you on. But I suggest if you really want to be heroes, you'll go after Diedara" Saori said. Chiyo sighed.

"I'll fight you. I know that we have an old score to settle" Chiyo said. Sakura then walked beside to Chiyo.

"I'll be of help" Sakura said. Naruto nodded. The rest began to leave.

"You're next, nine tails" Sasori said. Naruto turned around, and smirked.

"When will you fucken idiots get the fact that I'm not her carrier anymore. Of course, if you knew that, then I'd have made sure you'd be very much dead, for nobody, messes with my mother, and gets away with it" Naruto said, leaving the cave.

He hoped Sakura and Chiyo would stop Sasori. But the 3 had to chase down Diedara, and fast.


	29. Chapter 29

Demonic Legacy Chapter 29: Death and Return of Gaara

Diedara had his arms blasted off, and he panicked at that. It was through the use of Kakashi's Mengekyou sharingan. The blond Akastuki had crashed to the ground.

"This can't be. My greatest art was to blow up Orochimaru...Yeah" He said. Naruto gasped when he heard that.

"In that case, I'll make sure I kill you. Orochimaru's head belongs only to me. Unless you have an extremely personal matter of it" Naruto saidm, aiming the Cannon at Diedara. Diedara got up, and smirked.

"I was hired by Akastuki to blow him up...yeah. After he betrayed them" Diedara said. Naruto growled.

"He's mine, you fucker. He practically fucked my childhood up, made my best friend betray me, gave me this mark on my neck, nearly destroyed Konoha...twice. Once with an invasion, once with the use of my mother, the Kyuubi, and lastly...he's my bastard grandfather" Naruto said, his golden eyes getting a tinge of red to them. Diedara gasped. But he tried to blow himself up. Luckily, Kakashi used the Mengekyou sharingan to teleport Diedara away.

"Damn. Well it's no surprise that he's wanted, even by some lamefucks that call themselves Akastuki" Naruto said, earning a chuckle from Kakashi. They then noticed Nikita was crying.

"Gaara-kun" she said, sobbing. Gaara's body was cold. He was dead. They did manage to extract Ichibi from him, and it killed him. After a minute of crying, they felt the already hot temperature of the desert rise a lot, as Nikita screamed in anger. It caused her to go into her dragon form, but much bigger, and covered with metal.

"**Whoa. Not cool. I'm gonna try to calm her down**" Ragnarok said. Despite being in armor form, he could still talk. He detached from Naruto, becoming his true form.

"**Nikita. You've transformed. That's good. If anything, I believe you are now on par with your father. Yes. I sense the exact same amount of strength between the 2 of you. But you evolved through rage. I'm sorry about your loss**" Ragnarok said. Nikita nodded. She deformed back to human, as she was passed out now.

A few minutes later, Chiyo and Sakura came out from the cave, dragging along Sasori's fallen body.

"We beat him, but it wasn't easy" Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"They took Ichibi. The demon inside Gaara. He's passed away due to that. Nikita transformed. Oh and Diedara tried to blow us up with himself, but Kakashi-sensei, who is completely tired, stopped it" Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"Such a shame. He was such a good person as well. He really has changed" Sakura said. Chiyo then sighed.

"He can still live" She said. Everyone awake turned their heads to her. A bunch of Suna ninjas along with Minato and Kushina came in. they all saw th dead Kazekage.

"A long time ago, I managed to create a life restoration jutsu. At the cost of my own life, I can revive somebody from the dead. Originally, I had no intention of such a thing. But with the unity and friendship from what I've seen in these young Shinobi, I see hope for the future. I owe Gaara for putting his life in such bad state, as it was I who sealed Shukaku inside of him. For a person who changed from who he was, It would be an honor, as my last good act on this world, to bring somebody back, who wasn't ready to start his afterlife journey" Chiyo said. She began the jutsu. Her soul was destroyed by it, killing her instantly. The jutsu worked, as Gaara had come back from death.

"Where am I?" He asked, getting up. He saw the concern for everyone. Although he didn't show it, it really warmed his heart up. Then suddenly, he heard the one thing that just about every guy fears. Fangirls.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Sorry ladies, but I already have a girlfriend" Gaara said. This shocked everybody, except for Kankuro and Temari. They knew who it was. Gaara got up, and walked towards Nikita. He kneeled down.

"What happened to her?" Gaara asked. Naruto sighed. He then smirked.

"She evolved her dragon form, and it tired her out. Let her rest" Naruto said. Gaara smiled, nodding. He picked her up, bridal style, keeping her close to him.

"I'm glad to be alive now. When I meet Chiyo in the afterlife, as I knew it was her, I'll thanks her for my second life" Gaara said.

Nikita woke up the next day, refreshed.

"Good morning beautiful" Gaara said. This surprised Nikita.

"I must be dreaming" She said. They were in Gaara's mansion, in his room.

"This is no dream. I was brought back to life. I mean afterall, a guy like me has to live. For his village, his family, and his girl" Gaara said, kissing Nikita. She smiled, and moaned in the kiss.

At the hospital...

"Ten bucks says they're doing it" Kankuro said. Temari took him on that bet. Naruto smirked.

"How long has this been going on?" Naruto asked. Temari smirked.

"About a couple of months. They hooked up officially and...physically...during his last visit to Konoha. Kankuro told me all about it" Temari said. Kankuro had a huge smile on his face.

"Regardless. We did our job here and now. Without the demon inside of him, the Akastuki won't come after Suna unless if there are other demons we don't know about. But I'm confident we're safe" Kushina said. Everyone agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

Demonic Legacy Chapter 30:Coming home, and Naruto's Genin team

Upon returning home, everything seems great. Naruto sighed. He couldn't wait to meet his baby brother

"I'll be meeting my team tomorrow, as the Genin exams were just done" Naruto said. He was currently in his room. He fully unpacked his things, which a lot of his wardrobe included his Jounin coats. He neatly hung them all up. He then took off his current 1, and draped it over a chair. He sighed.

He went downstairs, and waited patently as Kushina did go to pick Arashi up. Minato was currently at the Hokage office, to report the entire mission.

Kushina soon arrived. She had Arashi in her arms. Arashi was a small, blond haired 3 year old. He seen pictures of Naruto, and knew who he was.

"Iz 'at him?" Arashi asked Kushina. She nodded. Naruto heard this, and turned around

"Hey there" He simple said. The semi-shy child was put on the floor, as he ran up to Naruto, who picked him up. Naruto smiled, holding his little brother.

Later, Kakashi, Minato and Naruto were on the porch, each having a beer. 

"Tell me. How was the trip?" Minato asked. Naruto smirked.

"To many temptations to handle. From being just cute and borderline sexy, to being all out sexy...not good. I think I might start having to wear a mask, like Kakashi does. Then again, if he lowered his mask, he'd actually get some" Naruto said. Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"I told you in Suna. I'm not a virgin" Kakashi said. Both Naruto and Minato chuckled.

"No, your HAND isn't a virgin. Seriously man. I've never seen you on a date once" Naruto said. Minato sighed. Kakashi growled at that. 

"Tsunami" He said. This alerted Naruto immediately. 

"Tsunami. You mean Inari's mom?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. Naruto smirked.

"Oh snap" Naruto said Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"Oh yeah. On the mission as well. Her room was on the opposite side, so you probably couldn't hear me. It was the last day, just before we went back. It was her thanks" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed.

"Alright. So you're not a virgin. I've banged a lot myself during the past 3 years, just so I'm not so pathetic for Hinata. Yes, used protection everytime. But besides that, I learned quite of bit of jutsus. I even managed to upgrade the Odama Rasengan" Naruto said, as he smirked.

Next day, he woke up, and went to the Academy. His team was cell#7/Team 7. He had yet to find out what their names were, but felt lucky that it would be a good team.

"I hope we have some promising Genin this year, eh Iruka-sensei" Naruto said. The Academy teacher Iruka, turned around, and smiled.

"Naruto. Good to see you again. But please, don't call me sensei anymore. You've way since surpassed me" Iruka said to Naruto. Naruto smirked.

"Well, I'm here to train a team. Was asked by the Hokage" Naruto said. Iruka nodded.

"Well, what team is it?" Iruka asked. Naruto smirked.

"Team 7" Naruto said. Iruka smirked.

"You've got a good one for sure" Iruka said. Naruto then waited as the students came in.

Finally, it was his turn.

"Members of Team 7 are Tsuchima Inari, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Sarutobi Konohamaru. Your Sensei is Namikaze Naruto" Iruka said. The 3 knew who Naruto was. They did see him, and followed him.

"Well, since we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other. Stuff likes dreams, likes and dislikes. I'll start. My name, is Namikaze Naruto. I like a lot of things, women in general, but I do love a particular one. I also like Ramen, alcohol, and kids. I don't like people who are quick to judge, nor do I like snakes. Really...really...really...hate them snakes. As for my dream...It's not just becoming Hokage that is my dream, but to forge my own legend, so that I am not living in others shadows" Naruto said. This impressed the 3 Genin. Naruto pointed to Inari.

"I'm Inari. I like decent people, and pointy things. My main dislikes are people who bring on oppression, and I really can't stand missing my target. My dream...They say that Konoha has it's Weapon's mistresses. I plan to become a Weapon's Maestro, and turn my home country into a ninja nation" Inari said. Hanabi was up next.

"I'm Hanabi. I like nice people, and a friendly challenge. I can't stand politics. Dreams...just to have a family I guess. With whom..." she said. She kinda blushed at that. Naruto sighed.

"You know me man. I like to pull pranks, love women, and I also like to learn some new ninjutsu. I don't like perversive spying, it's just wrong in my opinion. My dream, is to follow in a long line of legends, to become the 7th Hokage" Konohamaru said. Naruto smirked.

"Alright then. Since we know that, I'll tell you this. There will be one last test, and that is a survival test. That is tomorrow. All Jounin senseis do this test, to weed out who are true Genin, and whom are not. The fail rate is 70. Only 9 from a possible 30 graduates will become Genin. And don't expect me to take it easy on you guys. In fact, the line of ninjas I come from demands perfection at this stage. My grandmother, is related to the first 2 Hokages, and was trained by the third, before being named one of the legendary 3, and this is STILL before she became Hokage. Her first son, my father, trained by one of the other 2 Sanin, and would become quite possibly the greatest Hokage. The sole surviving student of my father's Genin team will always be a contender for the Hokage title. That same man was my sensei, and they say that my team was the strongest Team to come out of Konoha, next to the Sanin. And another thing, Team 7 has always had the best genin from that generation" Naruto said. This really freaked out the three.

"Sorry about the long rant. But I will say this. If you do become Genin, you'll have a lot to learn, and you'll learn fast. I won't always be here to train you, as I to, am still training myself, and I'm a wanted man by a criminal organization. But I will do the best I can for you guys" Naruto said. The 3 nodded. Naruto dismissed them. He smiled. 

He knew that this team had already shown promise


	31. Chapter 31

The team did meet up at the exact time. Naruto smiled when they did arrive on time.

"Well, now that we're here, let's begin" Naruto said, pulling out 2 bells.

"Get these, and you're Genin. Don't be afraid to come after me with killer intent. In fact, it's highly  
recommended if you want to pass. You got 4 hours until lunch" Naruto said, attaching them to his belt.  
He ran off. the 3 gathered together

"This is more then just what it seems. There is no way he'd fail just 1 of us. It's all or non. We're  
definitely gonna have to work together" Hanabi said. The boys nodded. Inari lifted up his headband,  
revealing a self inflicted scar, that was shaped as a crosshairs target indicator. He rested the headband  
on his neck.

"Well, let's be serious then" Inari said. Both Konohamaru and Hanabi agreed.

"Hold on. Byakugan" She said. Her all seeing eye scanned the area, and was shocked.

"Damn. There is so many of him. Such elaborate clones. 10 of them" Hanabi said. Konohamaru  
smirked at that.

"Shadow clones. He plans to keep us off our game. What's your opinion?" Konohamaru asked. Inari  
smirked, tossing a Kunai to the nearest clone the clone dispersed.

"Well that takes care of 1" Inari said. The 2 nodded.

"Guys. I do have a plan. It's not exactly conventional, not exactly right, but I know it will work. One  
well known thing about most men, is that they're perverts. It's to what degree. Sensei tends to get laid  
often, from what I hear. I'm going to use a modified version of a jutsu he taught me" Konohamaru  
said. Hanabi sighed.

"I thought he only loved my sister. But she did say she didn't blame......that's it. Konohamaru. Here"  
Hanabi said. She handed Konohamaru a picture of Hinata.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. You guys. I need you to distract him and the damn shadow clones"  
Konohamaru said. Inari and Hanabi left. They waited in a tree by the nearest clone.

"You like Konohamaru, don't you?" Inari asked. Hanabi blushed, nodding. Using a Kunai, he used the  
sun to reflect into the clone's eyes, blinding it. At that instance, Konohamaru tossed out a Shuriken,  
dispelling the clone.

With Naruto's location......

'They're doing quite well. Konohamaru must be planning something, while Inari and Hanabi are using  
their individual skills to dispel my clones. Using the sun to blind. Well it won't happen again' Naruto  
thought. All the clones thought the same thing.

Back with Inari and Hanabi.......

"I have this feeling that same attack won't work again" Inari said. They had zeroed in on another he  
threw a Senon needle to the clone.

It would take 3 hours to dispel all but 1 clone. Hanabi decided to draw it out, by fighting it.

"Pathetic. I'll show you the most fearsome move ever created from Konoha" the clone said. He moved  
fast, and was behind a roughed up Hanabi.

"100 years of-" the clone said, before being hit by a Senbon needle.

"Thank kami Inari. You know how embarrassing that would have been. A fucken ass poke. I mean  
seriously" Hanabi said. Konohamaru came in.

"Alright thanks guys. Wow. Good job. Let's finish this. I'm going after sensei. You guys should remain  
hidden" Konohamaru said. Hanabi and Inari knew this was going to be wrong, but effective.

Konohamaru came to Naruto. Konohamaru even had a shadow clone with him

"Sensei. We've figured out this test. But to reveal it would be of utter idiocy. So why don't we show  
you" The real Konohamaru said. They both made the proper hand signs. Naruto was amused.

"Sexy make out girl jutsu" both Konohamaru's said. They transformed into Naked Hinatas.

"If you thought 1 was good, then 2 is far better" one of them said, as the 2 began to kiss each other.  
That was it for Naruto. MAJOR NOSEBLEED. Naruto would wake up about a few minutes later.

"How did we do Sensei?" Konohamaru asked, as Inari and Hanabi held the bells.

"Very good. But there is one wrong thing in your performance. You left Konohamaru behind. Now do  
explain why" Naruto said, stuffing his nose with tissue.

"I asked them to. We knew that with your clones around, it would be difficult, and I needed a while to  
perfect my jutsu. So they used their skills to take out the clones, so that I could strike. They didn't  
abandon me. I knew that if they were in trouble, I'd help, and the same for me. Isn't that Right guys?"  
Konohamaru asked. The 2 nodded.

"Well I'm glad you gave the explanation. It shows that you'd never abandon each other at all. Based on  
your teamwork, use of skills, elaborate planning, and of course, giving it all, congratulations. You 3  
pass. You have entered into the real world. It's not going to be easy" Naruto said. The 3 knew that.  
Suddenly, Sakura ran in.

"Naruto. You done here?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"I just passed them. I was going to give one last word of advice though" Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Congratulations guys. Naruto. The Hokage wants the both of us, now" Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Guys. My last word of advice today, is those who disobey rules are trash. But those who  
abandon comrades, are even lower then trash. C'mon let's go" Naruto said to his Genin did follow  
Naruto.

At the Hokage office............

"Naruto, Sakura, Minato. There have been reports that Iwa has joined forces with Oto. They plan to  
start the great ninja war again. they are gathering in Oto as we speak. I will be sending you 3, along  
with a few squadrons, to Oto, in an attempt to slow them down. so far, only 100 Iwa ninjas have  
gathered" Tsunade said. Naruto smirked.

"Don't bother. The 3 of us, plus some others, will do just fine. Obviously, those Iwa ninjas are just  
begging to see a new Sanin rise. Besides. One of their own is with us. Trust me, I know. My question is, why are they starting this war again?" Naruto said.  
This made every other ninja in the room surprised.

"I think it might ave to do with the fact their still pissed off at me. But oh well.  
But Naruto, who do you have in their ranks that will help us?" Minato asked his son.  
Naruto looked at him with a foxy grin on his face. It was clear he knew what he was doing.

"It's somebody who can easily help us. One who doesn't like his position right now, but had no choice in order to advance. Now he has his chance to show his true colors. Something that will affect this war. But.....that's not all that will totally give us the advantage before this petty war can kick off."

"Alright. who else do you want to send with you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smiled this time.

"Obaa-chan. all I request, is that Uncle Daniel, and Hinata are to come with us. They both possess abilities  
that will be needed" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. The Motuken and the Byakugan will both be beneficial. Say Danny, how's that jutsu  
coming along?" Minato asked. Daniel smirked. He was often called Danny by his friends and family. But the thing was, Daniel was indeed working on a new Motuken jutsu. Being that this comment got a few surprised glances from everyone, including Tsunade, it was probably almost a given that he was keeping the development of this jutsu close to the chest.

"I think I have it done. Hopefully though, I won't exactly have to use it during this mission. As good as I hope it is, I'd rather not use it" Daniel said. Minato nodded. Of course, this comment made everyone else curious. But they all did respect that he deserved his own secrets, especially when it comes to new jutsus he's made. Every ninja is like that

"Okay then. Well Let's not waste anymore time. The mission is simple. Go to Oto and either find details about an incoming attack. Of course, stopping this supposed war is a priority, so if you feel you can, enter into battle. Your secondary objective is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. This is not as important as preventing a war, but still important enough. This will be ranked as an S class mission. That is all" Tsunade said to the assigned ninja. They all nodded, before they all teleported away. Naturally, all of them went to get ready. It was a mission they were going to go and leave for that exact night. However, before everyone left, they did gather at the Namikaze residence for a quick supper. The two children, Arashi and Maverick, were also included. Maverick approached Naruto, with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"S'up Maverick?" Naruto asked. Maverick took a deep breath. He was nervous around Naruto sometimes, but that was odd, considering that Nobody else really was, unless if he was mad.

"Please....please Naruto-san. I want you to bring my dad back. I really.....really want to meet him" Maverick said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at that. rustling the boys hair with his ahnd. Naruto looked at Maverick, feeling somewhat nostalgic about what Maverick just asked, as Maverick looked like a young Sasuke. But, that only made Naaruto's personal resolve to bring Sasuke back even stronger. But there was more to this mission. Naruto knew, that if this was it, this was his very chance to forge his own legacy, to become a well known name, and not just the son of Minato and Kushina.

No, Naruto wanted his own legacy, as he felt that he didn't want to be recognized just by family relations. He knew it would be tough, but that didn't deter him one bit. But for now, he haf to make sure that he succeeded, not just for him, but for Sauske's own family.


	32. Chapter 32

The 5 ninja had reached Oto after a few days of traveling. Naruto was really concerned that something would spring up on them at anytime.

"This village. It's underground alright. But what are they planning?" Hinata asked. Naruto sighed. He new somethign was wrong. Afterall, it would be hard to trick a former prank master in these situations. Trusting his gut instinct, he began to explain what he thought was the possible course of action from the enemy

"I think this is an ambush for me. They wanted revenge for me taking a few of them out, plus knowing that I would be here. And I am the son of yellow flash. My death would enrage you dad, to a point where you would not focus correctly, and the Iwa ninjas can take their revenge. Not going to happen" Naruto said. Hinata turned into her chakra phoenix form, and saw the 100 Iwa ninjas, all being lead by Sasuke. She told them all about it. It was then, that Naruto rubbed his hand over his psuedo curse seal mark. He smiled, remembering that through that mark, he could absorb chakra if it was given to him. Being that he was naturally going to be the front line compared to everyone else, he needed all the chakra he could get, and Hinata had some extra to spade, thanks to the 5 tailed phoenix.

"Alright. Hina-chan. Channel some chakra into the mark on my neck. I'm going to need all the chakra I can get" Naruto said. She did just that. As Naruto felt a great burst of chakra, as he turned into his half demon form. Naruto smirked. Naruto's smell enhanced tenfold. He could detect the direction where everyone was coming from. Looking over, he saw that Orochimaru, along with alot of Iwa ninjas, were approaching near a bridge just to he east of them. Naruto pointed in that very direction, and the five rushed to the bridge as well, meeting up with Orochimaru and the Iwa ninjas.

"It looks like a family reunion here, eh?" Orochimaru said. Naruto smirked.

"This is your end old man. Hand back Sasuke right now" Naruto said. Orochimaru smirked.

"Why would I want to do that? I will soon have the abilities of the Sharingan to me, and I never plan to give that up. Beside, Sauske is loyal to me" Orochimaru said. Sasuke did arrive with all the Iwa ninjas. They immediately stopped movement. They were tempted to run, because they knew Minato had killed over 300 men the last time, and who's to say he won't do so again. Everyone got ready. You could see Daniel was ready, as many tree roots had started to come out from underneath the ground. Sasuke walked past Orochimaru, and right up to right infront of Naruto. The 2 smirked.

"Gramps. Just how well do you know Sasuke?" Naruto asked. This surprised Orochimaru. Usually, due to his alignment with the snakes. Orochimaru was indeed a very smart and cunning man. But what his grandson just said to him surprised the usually twisted Sanin. He smirked, thinking that Naruto's mind games weren't going to work

"Well enough" Orochimaru said. Naruto then chuckled. Now Orochimaru was getting pissed off. but the only thing he showed to display that, was a battle stance, getting ready for attack.

"You know nothing" Naruto said. The 2 friends then embraced each other in a brotherly hug. Orochimaru was seeting in anger now, knowing that he had lost the loyalty of Sasuke. But this made everyone from Naruto's squad smile, knowing that this is what Naruto meant, by one of their own was working on the inside.

"It's time I came back to Konoha. I only did this to learn your techniques, and to gain information on you. Now, it's time for a bloodfest" Sasuke said, transforming into his cursed form. Everyone watched in awe, as dark purple and bright blue chakra mixed, racking Sasuke in pain. His pale skin darkened to an ash gray. His hair grew very long, and was spiked all over the place. But the thing that freaked out almost everyone (Naruto and Orochimaru weren't freaked out, as they knew of this transformation before) was massive, thick webbed devil like claws, that served as wings.

"Sometimes......it's hell......getting to heaven. I embrace that concept" Sasuke said, in a chilling tone that made alot of the ninjas shake in their very boots. But the others from Naruto's squad got into their individual fighting stances. They were clearly ready to fight the enemies. Orochimaru was clearly pissed off, mostly because this was not what he had in mind. He was the kind of person who became infuriated when his plans don't go according to what he sasy. But regardless of that, all of the Iwa ninjas were also ready. The battle began.

Naruto kept trying to get away. Sasuke was helping his best friend get to a decent open spot, because he knew what Naruto was planning. Meanwhile, the bridge was cut from the Konoha squad's end by Sakura, preventing the Iwa ninjas to cross. Being that Iwa ninjas are extremely stubborn, they decided to jump. When each arrived, They were quickly defeated by the four.

Hinata used the gentle fist agains their hearts, killing the few who went after her. Sakura either dodged or punched whomever came after her, usually landing enough to kill the ninjas. Minato and Daniel were able to fend off womever approached them. After all of that, about half of the Iwa ninjas remained.

Meanwhile, Naruto finally got to a safe spot. Biting his thumb, he began the summoning seals.

"Summoning Jutsu. Elder Dragon Zero!!!!!!!!" Naruto said. He poured all of his chakra into he summon. He rose up as a large, elegantly silver dragon, bigger then the Hokage mountain, would rise from the ground. Everyone would turn to gaze upon this massive being of elagance and pure power.

"**At last. I have been summoned. Who is my summoner? Is is Namikaze Naruto?**" Zero asked. Naruto smirked. He was glad he had a reputation amongst the dragons from his prior work to them, that the supreme dragon would already know his name.

"Yes sir. I'm on top of your head. I did summon you" Naruto said. The dragon smiled.

"**Very well. Since you are the only person who has been able to summon me from the summon realm, I shall grant you the title, of Dragon Sanin. The last mark will now be imbedded on your arm. I shall turn into my armor form, in which you shall show the world your true power, as the most powerful ninja in current existence**" Zero said to Naruto. He did do just that. Naruto was surging with energy, as the light turned itself into the Divine armor. He had a cannon on his left arm, and a massive half buster blade, half Katana sword for his right. Wide like a buster blade, and about 6 feet long, as only a Katana could do. With the 3 sets of wings, he floated down. The armor itself made Naruto look a lot bigger, and had Zero's head, ad a helmet.

"YOU" Naruto said, pointing at Orochimaru. With one massive flap of all his wings, Orochimaru was sent flying backwards, into the ravine, and knocked out cold, but didn't get washed up in the river.

"NINJAS OF IWA. YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE TREATY THAT PREVENTS WAR. FOR WHAT REASONS. TO START ANOTHERR WAR, OR TO JOIN IN 1 ALREADY IN PROGRESS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM WITH KONOHA WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT YOU 100, SHALL NEVER SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE" Naruto said. He began to charge his cannon up. The sky began to dakren, as clouds began to form closely, as if the very heavens themselves were giving Naruto the power that he needed to win.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Daniel said. He used his powers to shield himself, Sakura and Minato, when they were at a decent distance. Hinata and Sasuke flew off, while the Iwa ninjas did the smart, but useless thing, and ran away from Naruto.

"I AM NAMIKAZE NARUTO. LET THIS NIGHT BE KNOWN AS THE RISE OF THE DRAGON SANIN. THE HALF DEMON FORGING HIS OWN LEGACY, OF DEMONS AND DRAGONS. WITH THIS ONE ATTACK, I WILL VAPORIZE YOU. THE LIFE OF NINJA BRINGS US HARDSHIPS AND HEARTBRAKE. EVEN IF YOU HAVE FAMILIES TO RETURN TO, YOU WILL DIE. IT IS A PRICE TO PAY, EVEN IF I WON'T ENJOY THIS KILL" Naruto said. His charge was now complete. All the Iwa ninjas that remained that day, were all definitely shitting themselves as they ran. Naruto flew after them, chasing them to another ravine. They were not able to get away in time.

"DIVINE FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted out. A massive ray of light, emerged from the cannon. It stretched for miles and miles, and the attack alone could take out an entire village in one blast. It had definitely reshaped the landscape, as the cries of agony of the 50 Iwa ninjas could be heard, as they were indeed vaporized by the sheer power of the Divine flare. Naruto powered out of his armor, and was passed out. Hinata and Ssuke flew over to Naruto, and picked him up, and flew to where the others were.

"I hope I'm able to return to Konoha now. I hope it won't be a problem. Oh and Sakura. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, but believe me, Orochimaru would have kill you and our child if I didn't obey" Sasuke said, powering down to normal. Sakura ran to him, and embraced him. He smiled. It was a first true genuine smile that he displayed publically in quite a few years.

"I'm Not done here" Orochimaru said. He was indeed up. in alot of pain, and barely making it up from the ravine, he had transformed into a giant white snake version of himself. Sasuke pushed Sakura to the side, as Orochimaru lunged at Sasuke. The 2 beings became 1, as the skin began to peel and melt.

"Shit. The mind transfer. Sauske is gone now" Daniel said. Sakura began to cry. They then saw the sharingan eyes blazing. But they flashed in between Orochimaru's eyes, and the Sharingan. Sasuke clenched his fists, to the point where his knucled looked like they were going to pop right out. After a couple minutes, sasuke turned around, with his sharingan fully active.

"Actually I'm not. I just absorbed Orochimaru. He's dead. Only I exist" Sasuke said. When Sakura heard that. She rose up. Sasuke came over to her, and passionately kissed her.

"I missed those kisses" Sasuke said to Sakura, making the powerful medic blush.

"Guys. Let's rest here. There will be no way that any of us can lift Naruto back home. He's exhausted from Chakra, and I know exactly what will help" Daniel said. making a series of complex hand seals, Danielr slanned his palm into the ground, as many vines and tree roots sprang up. The tree roots ensnared and lifted up Naruto, before they all loosely wrapped around him, until a tree was formed.

"Genisis tree complete. It will restore chakra over time. If we just leave him overnight, he should have enough to travel. It's like sleep, with extra chakra regeneration" Daniel said. Minato smiled. He was proud of his little brother, as he figured that this was the very same jutsu that Daniel was working on developing.

"Wow. The person who at first seemed like an idiot, turned out to quickly become the most powerful ninja of us all. In spite of all of that, I can honestly say that I don't ever want to see that attack again" Sasuke said. The others agreed.

Naruto woke up next day. He was shocked to see where he was. One his eyes did adjust, he tried to break free. But then, he felt his bindings loosen. After they were all loosened up, he fell on the gorund, with a bit of a thud.

"You're awake. Good. We're heading back to Konoha. I had you in my genesis tree, to regenerate your chakra faster" Daniel said. Naruto smirked. He then looked at his hands, like looking at himself. He had finally reached a milestone he thought would take a quite a few more years. But sometimes, when in a situation that was desperate enough (the mission could almost qualify for that) power is like gravity. all it needs, is a little push. Naruto figured, that is what was needed for him to acsend.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Me, a Sanin. It just feels so unreal" Naruto said. Daniel nodded, helping his nephew up.

"Well, get going then. We all want to head home. Besides. We're gonna celebrate like never before" Daniel said. Naruto looked at him, and smirked.

"DRINKS!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted out loud. He and Daniel chuckled at that outburst. But they knew it to be true, as that is what they were going to do when they got home. The six did deserve it. The mission was done flawlessly. They couldn't ask for better results to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

Two weeks would pass since they finished the mission. Being that Sasuke was a traitor, (even if it was a psuedo version of being one) he was arrested on site. It would cause alot of controversy amongst the entire council, as the civilian council all wanted to Sasuke to remain alive, to settle their own greedy intentions. but the Ninja council was a bit aprehensive, but they all thought sasuke should have some punishment at the very least. But what was surpising, was the quick vote by the 3 elders on the council, demanding Sasuke's death.

On the day of the sentancing, Tsunade had summoned the squad of that mission, and Sasuke, to finalize everything.

"Very well. The council and I have agreed, that despite your actions, you're to have a light, but fair sentence. three months in prison. After that, you're free to go" Tsunade said. She was talking to Sasuke, when he did get back. Sasuke nodded, but Naruto was not very pleased.

"It's okay Naruto. I understand. Besides. It's only three months" Sasuke said. Naruto then nodded.

"My problem is, you not getting to know your son, Maverick" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. He did indeed want to spend more time with his son, having barely gotten to know him during the two weeks he was back in Konoha

"I'll just have to deal with it" Sasuke said to Naruto. But despite that, Naruto was glad to be back in Konoha. He had missed a few things about it. Sasuke couldn't think much, as he was sent to the prison. But if there was one thing about Naruto's dates with Hinata, is that they were getting hotter.

FLASHBACK

The two teen were infront of the Hyuuga compound. Naruto was wearing all black, while Hinata had on a skin tight spaghetti strap red dress. They were making out. Naruto had Hinata's back against the wall, bother her legs wrapped around his waist, and slowly carressing her ass. But they did stop when Hinata broke the kiss.

"I love you, you know that. Despite the fact that you had sex with other women while on your trip, I still love you" Hinata said. That was it for the date. But it did make Naruto blush. It was the only thing that could be done by Hinata, and not anybody else, and that was make Naruto blush.

END FLASHBACK

those dates, along with some missions, were just some events happened during the course of a month since Sasuke's trial. Naruto was currently overlooking his team's progress. They were doing quite well. They had managed to complete both tree and water walking exercises. Their chakra supply had increased, so Naruto was starting to teach them slightly advanced moves. Inari even invented one of his own.

FLASHBACK

"Sensei. I have been working on a move for a while. I think it's done now. I'll test it on you" Inari said. Naruto sighed.

"It better not cause to much damage" Naruto said, in a sarcastic tone. Inari caught on to his sensei's sarcasm, and could only smile. Inari put on a pair of shades, and went through a series of hand seals.

"Sunny Flare Jutsu" Inari said. After it was done, he put his hands in front of him. All Naruto saw was a bright flash, and it blinded him. He kept his hands infront of him, as the natural light of the sun would bother him during the duration of the jutsu. It wore off after a few minutes but it was quite a bit painful

"Damn Inari. What was that?" Naruto asked. Inari smirked.

"That's my Sunny Flare Jutsu. It blinds the opponent. I kinda create a flash grenade in my hands, and as you can see, it's powerful. It compliments me as I do try to kill my opponents with weaponry. It's a perfect assassination move....well.....to lead up to one" Inari said. Naruto nodded.

"Very good. Damn. My eyes still hurt. Thanks Inari. I'd have to say that is a C ranked move. But don't get down. Most jutsus these days that are high ranked usually are the ones that do high damage, or are meant to kill. But you've proven to have the intellect to invent such a useful move at an early age. I'm proud of you. By the way, I keep forgetting to ask, how did you become so accurate?" Naruto asked. Inari blushed a bit. Slowly, he took his handband off, to show the self inflicted targeting scar he had made

"Leading up to the Genin exam, Haku was helping me a lot. She kind of felt, she owed me that at least. I said she didn't, but I couldn't pass on free lessons, and now, I consider her like an older sister. But for the past 3 years, we worked on accuracy, because for some unknown reason, when I began my training, I got really interested in having perfect accuracy" Inari said. Naruto smiled. It was good to know that he had a truly focussed student, that did have a bit of a perfectionist streak in him. as long as everything was god before major missions, then Inari would indeed be a more then capable ninja.

"You had the right mind. If only I had the dedication like that" Naruto said, chuckling. Inari sighed.

"You do sensei. You're one of the 3 remaining Sanin. You saw to the death of your grandfather, summoned the most powerful summon of them all, and took out nearly 50 ninjas in 1 attack. No matter what anyone says, that still impressive. If you didn't get there by dedication, I don't know how you did that. And besides. You're going to be Hokage one day" Inari said. Naruto agreed with that.

END FLASHBACK

After everything, Naruto was currently working on a wind addition to his Rasengan. It had began to shape like a Shuriken, and it spun very fast. Naruto felt the wind against his arm, and it hurt. He did the first instinctual thing, and clutched his right forearm tighhtly with his left hand, but that caused even more pain.

"I can't use this move if I have no armor, but I designed it that the wind needles go through the armor. I've been working myself to the bone to finish this move. I'll keep trying. But if I'm to work on it, I need dragon armor. But not today" Naruto said. the amount of pain his entire right forearm was in was enough for him to decide he was done for the day.

He was walking around town after his training. While he was doing that, he saw Chouji, Ino, and Shikimaru in a bad mood. All holding a sense of grief.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. They were all very sad. Ino sighed.

"Asuma-sensei.....was.....killed" She said, grief stricken. This really hit home to Naruto. He had known Asuma during his whole life, and liked him, despite his chain smoking habits. Naruto shifted his face away a bit, silently praying that Asuma was in a peaceful place.

"I'm really sorry" Naruto said. He let one tear go. He then sighed.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm kinda glad we found you. It's an enemy that you're dealing with. Their names were Hidan and Kakazu. They're both Akastuki" Shikimaru said. Naruto clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. He almost lost control right then and there. Luckily, the three knew about Naruto being a half demon. They didn't back away when they saw his ee flicker between his natural gold, to his bloodthirsty red.

"It's On then. It's beyond professional. It's very much personal. I'll kill them" Naruto said. This shocked the three. they knew Naruto was thinking it, but they didn't exactly want him to say it. But, in a sense, it resolved team ten's determination, to avenge their sensei's untimely passing. Unfortunately, they did have a bit of a roadblack to achieving that success..

"Ummm....problem. The one who did kill Asuma....Hidan....he can't die. He's immortal. No matter how many times we even separated his head" Chouji said. Naruto smirked. At a time like this, is was good to be the offspring of the ykuubi, because Not only did Naruto have such power with him, but Kushina was able to instill quite a bit of wisdom to her son.

"He might be eternal, but not immortal. There is no such thing, unless if you're one of the great tailed beasts. He will die. I'll just vaporize him" Naruto said, with a semi sadistic smile.

"Well, just deal with him when you can. They're going to be around again in about a month and a half. They warned us" Ino said. Naruto smirked.

"Perfect. I guess I should tell Konohamaru. Asuma was his uncle, afterall" Naruto said. He was upset still, and he knew that Konohamaru wasn't going to take it lightly. But first, Naruto went and got himself the latest Bingo Book, which included the remaining akastuki. He studied the profiles of Kakazu and Hidan very closely for a couple of days, trying to come up with something that could work against them.

After that, when he had some spare time, he trained vigorously with Daniel and Kakashi, to try to advance the Wind Rasengan. The funeral was about a week and a half after Naruto was told about it.

It was a sad event. one of Konoha's finest was buried at the cemetary, by those who knew him. for Konohamaru, it was a good thing that Hanabi was there, to offer a sympathetic shoulder to cry on. Naruto, along with most of the other ninjas, didn't cry, but was sad on the inside. When the last bit of dirt was placed, Kurenai, the team eight sensei, and genjutsu mistress, spoke up.

"As I'm sure you were aware, the two ofus dated. Well......we were supposed to wed soon. He proposed to me....right after I.....I.....I told him.....that I was pregnant" Kurneai said, sobbing loudly. with that revealation, nobody would blame her for wanting to cry a river. Shikimaru offered a sympathetic shoulder for ehr to cry on. she did need it at the time.


End file.
